The Lady of Zero R2: Lelouch of the Revolution
by mostrandomgirl92
Summary: A year after the Black Rebellion,Zero,his Lady,and the Black Knights return to fight their Revolution, and to to crush Britannia.But with so much against them,and plots and secrets revealed,will they win the peace they seek?Or perish in the flames of war?
1. A King Among Men

R2 IS HERE!

Chapter one: A King Among Men

note: there is a cool fanart of Amaya up on deviant art, just search 'Fujiwara Amaya' and it should come up! it is by MikoSasesko! It is pretty amazing!!!

so enjoy R2!!!

let's get it started, now!

* * *

A peaceful, near blissful atmosphere fell around the Britannian Tokyo Settlement. An atmosphere that had begun months, nearly a year before, and had remained, undisturbed since.

The sky was a sapphire like blue, with small dots of creamy clouds. The roofs and defenses of the Settlement sparkled under the sun, like the ocean beside it.

The Britannians strolled through their privileged lives in their Settlement, gratefully returning to the stir of normality to their lives after the Black Rebellion. The Elevens reluctantly returned to their lives in their Ghetto's, obediently falling back into their lives as numbers...

Yes...Peaceful would be an excellent word to describe Area 11 since the fall of the Black Knights...

Who would have guessed that on that day, everything the world knew and would know, would change?

A person just entering Area 11's airspace on an advertisement blimp pondered this, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took in the sight of the land she would die for, the land she was exiled from...

Of course, at that point no one could know what would happen...All that they knew, was that it would begin on that day...And after that...The girl smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling as she whispered to herself, still staring at the peaceful settlement,

'_All bets are off...'

* * *

_Below, in the Tokyo Settlement, a teenage boy walked down a corridor in Ashford Academy.

He walked with an air of natural grace, his violet eyes staring forward, as though there was nothing of interest around him to warrant notice. His raven hair followed his movements, falling slightly above his eyes with each, calculated, measured step he took...

He only paused with the slow calling, a call of warning, yet anger,

"Lelouch..." he released a sigh as he exclaimed,

"Ah, not again..." as he turned, his gaze fixing on a woman standing in a corridor adjoining the one he was walking through. "You're quite annoying." he added as a fact, as the woman frowned, her hand on her hips shrugging as she smirked,

"I won't let you get away anymore...Ah-"

The woman released a gasp as Lelouch took off, sprinting down the corridor, the students pausing in interest at seeing their Vice Student Council President, Lelouch Lamperouge, once again take extreme measures to miss a P.E class.

"Ah, hey, about that thing from last time-" someone called, Lelouch not pausing as he called back,

"Sorry, maybe next time!" Lelouch picked up speed slightly as the woman called, angrily, sprinting after him,

"Hold it, Lelouch!" she was certazinly, unquestionably faster then him. This in mind, Lelouch tried to pick up more speed, cursing mentally as he achieved it, beads of sweat already appearing at his forehead as girls called to him,

"Go, Vice President!"

"Go, go!"

Lelouch smiled weakly, as he gasped,

"Yeah, yeah..."

As he finally came to the realistic conclusion that he could never outrun the P.E teacher. This in mind, he ducked into a science lab, his chest heaving as he moved back to the counter, where multiple bottles of chemicals lay with apparatus.

Mere moments later, the teacher followed, seemingly unharmed by the run, unlike Lelouch. She grinned in victory as she declared,

"Your loss was apparent the second you made this into a battle of stamina." Lelouch frowned, still trying to catch his breath as he glanced momentarily at the counter, before meeting her eyes again.

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating?" he quieried, as he gasped, glancing at the counter once more before adding, "It's only a make-up lesson for P.E." The woman frowned, her eyebrows knitting together as she scoldingly pointed at Lelouch, snapping,

"Then come to lessons like you should!"

Lelouch felt his own smirk appear as he sighed, placing one hand on a bottle, as he sighed,

"I don't think I have a problem, credit wise..." as he flipped it, the purplish chemicals in the bottle falling into the powder below it, set up for the next class. The moment the liquid made contact, a light pink/purple smoke filled the room, Lelouch hearing his teacher gasp in shock as he ran from the room, using this as a distraction.

"It's just colored gas!" he called over his shoulder as he began ranning again down the corridor, ignoring her call of

"Wait!" as he turned down the staircase, not pausing as he heard the familiar call of,

"Go for it, Vice President!" turning only as he made it halfway down, catching the food in a bag she threw for him, him calling gratefully as he continued,

"Ah, thanks!" he grinned as he, seconds later, heard the cry of,

"And you call yourself Student Council President!?" and the sigh of,

"Sorry, I just..."

* * *

Viletta grinned as she saw, 3 minutes later, the raven haired boy run under the window she was looking out, looking for an aerial view of him, her grin spreading as she hoisted herself up on the window sill, yelling,

"LELOUCH!" as she leaped from the window, expertly landing on the boy, pushing him to the ground, grinning like a mad woman as his face was pushed into the pavement. She froze however as she saw some hairs of blue under the raven...

Her eyes widened in disbelief as the person below her nervously, yet arrogantly asked,

"Do you want to kill me, Ma'am?!" as he reached up to his hair, pulling the raven wig off, revealing...

"Rivalz?" she sat frozen in disbelied as she continued, "When did you..."

She froze again, her head snapping to the left as she heard the cool, familiar call from her tagert yell,

"Rivalz, I'll be borrowing this then!" as he drove off through the school gates, with his partner in crime, on Rivalz motor bike.

* * *

"My god..." Lelouch sighed, rolling his eyes as ghe glanced at thye pristine sky, sitting comfortable in the side seat on the motor bike, glanciong to his brother as he added, "At least let me have my freedom once schools over..."

His younger brother, Rolo, sighed aqs he momentarily glanced at him before returning his gaze to the road.

"But, thats because you've been skipping all those classes, brother." he pointed out, reasonably, as Lelouch pretended not to listen, taking a bite from the snack Milly had thrown to him, a chocolate croissante, before continuing, as if Rolo said nothing,

"Thay're just flat out arduous, no?" as he tore a piece off, offering it to Rolo as he offered,

"Here, a snack from the president." Rolo's eyes fell for a few seconds on the snack, the chocolate ozzing slightly in the centre, as Rolo bent down quickly, taking it from Lelouch's hand in his mouth, taking his eyes off the road.

A bad decision, it would seem, as the motor bike suddebnly veered dangerously to the right, Rolo quickly leaning back up and regaining control as Lelouch cried,

"Hey, hey!" as Rolo sighed angrily,

"Well brother, you were the one..." Lelouch allowed a soft, apologetic grin to slide onto his face as he nodded, sighing apologetically,

"Right, my bad..." as he took another bite from the snack, before turning his gaze to the side to the road, overlooking the Settlement, tintede a slight purple due to the helmet he was wearing.

'_It's been almost year since the Rebellion that Zero incited, the Black Rebellion..._' Lelouch mused as he took in the glittering view of the furturistic-like view of the Settlement, the defenses glittering under the sun. '_This, 'Area 11', has settled down, as well...'_

Lelouch frowned as he took another bite from his snack as he frowned, '_Back during the incident, various rumours had been flying around...' _His frown deepened as he glanced at his younger brother, '_We, brothers, even thought about returning to the Mainland Britannia...'_

Lelouch paused in his thought as Rolo suddenly exclaimed, without glancing at him,

"Hvae you submitted your future course inquiry?" Lelouch glanced at him, raising an eyebrow as he released a 'Hmph?', placing his head in one hand as Rolo continued, "Ms. Viletta was rather angry about it." Lelouch felt a grin appear on his face as he sighed, with gladness,

"Ah." Rolo rolled his eyes at his pride at that particular matter, before asking, with interest,

"Are you going to college?" Lelouch felt his grin pause, his eyebrows knitting together as he admitted,

"I haven't decided." Lelouch returned his gaze to the settlent view as he confessed, "I'm sick of being a student, however..." Lelouch felt his eyes narrow as he stated coldly, "The thought of ebing used by other people is..."

He drew off as Rolo released a nervous chuckle, before smiling,

"That's just like you, Brother..."

Lelouch didn't reply, glancing again at the sky, momentarily pausing at the sight of a blimp flying over head, blocking the sun as he whispered to himself,

_'But, it's pointless, isn't it...? Even if I went into the workforce, theres always going to be big enterprises and nobles sitting at the top...A completed world...'_

Lelouch paused momentarily while Rolo stopped at a red light, as he glanced at the large screen at the side of the road, his eyes emotionlessly taking in the sight of the public execution of Eleven Rebels, led by the new Viceroy, Calares.

'_We're just being pieced into the hierarchy made by grown-ups.'_

Lelouch didn't even wince as the bullets rained down upon them, seemingly used to the sound as they continued down the road, however, Calares's words einging in his ears, all over the settlement...

"_This isn't discrimination against Elevens. It's a distinction!" _the man barked, his hand imperiously on his hip, his eyes narrowing as he continued, announcing, "_Elevens were manipulated by a swindler by the name of Zero, into trying to change their name back to 'Japanese'." _The man spat the word out with such disgust, as though the word was like a putrid stench, his eyes burning as he continued, snapping, as though trying to hammer the message across,

"_They are a barbaric and dangerous race! Thar's why we, Britannia, must control and educate them!"_

Lelouch didn't respond as he took out a book, his face a mask, emotionless to the world around him, as he stated one simple fact to himself.

'_The Elevens lost. They had no power.' _He felt a small frown tug at his face, his hand pausing over the pages as he sighed, almost regretfully, '_Had they not done anything, they wouldn't have been downgraded to a remedial area territory. They haven't even been able to deliver their promise of a return...' _

Lelouch shook his head slightly, as he whispered to himself, his eyes closing as he closed his book with a snap, unaware that cameras were following his every move,

'_Zero...What a foolish man...No matter what he does, this world is...'

* * *

_A girl smiled as she watched him enter the building, Babel Tower, having hacked into the camera systems, waiting for him, as she knew he would.

"He's here..." she whispered, her eyes lighting up as she glanced at the woman and man beside her, who both raised simultaneous eyebrows, the green haired woman nodding as she commented,

"And so it begins, then...?" The girl took a moment to glance at the screen, as he moved towards the car park.

"So it would seem..." she stated slowly, as she held the communicator to her ear.

"Kallen, K1 is moving into the area." there was a moments pause, as she heard the sounds of music and laughter drift into her senses, before hearing her whisper into the mike, situated in her coller,

"Copy that. Moving towards entrance." the girl nodded, glancing at C.C and Jinx, as they stood in silence for a moment.

"Are you ready?" the man named Jinx finally managed to ask, cocking his head to the side, his sky blue hair, falling over one shoulder, his silver eyes boring into hers as he continued, "Are you ready to endure the pangs of war once more?"

The girl didn't answer, as she replaced her mask, heading towards the back of the the back, in a kneeling position, sat a blue frame, strong, and ready for battle. As she climbed to the hatch, she glanced down at Jinx and C.C as they climbed into their own.

"Of course I am ready." she finally managed to answer, as she climbed in.

"I am, after all, the Lady of Zero."

* * *

"All right, that's fine." Lelouch sighed as he removed the helmet and goggles, glancing at his brother as he commented, "You really just needed to bring me here...because today's match is illegal."

He reminded this to his brother, who released a sigh of his own as he teased, as he removed his own helmet, his chestnut hair falling just near his eyes, as always, his light, lavender eyes meeting his with a small smile as he teased,

"Counseling won't cut it this time." Lelouch released a chuckle as he placed the helmet under his seat, as he grinned,

"The police? Please." His brither, Rolo, released another sigh as he removed his own helmet, his chestnut hair falling just near his eyes, as always, his light, lavender eyes meeting his with a slight look of curiosity as he exclaimed,

"But why? Brother, you're not in dire need of money, right?" Lelouch shrugged off the question as he responded simply, picking up his briefcase, containing a chess board,

"It's obvious. I just want to play against stronger opponents."

Even as he said this, Lelouch felt the familiar pang in his chest, knowing himself it was a lie. However, it had seemed to him, that everything over the last year was just that...A lie...

Everday when he went through the daily routine of school, it felt...Wrong...Like he was never supposed to be there...As though he didn't quite fit in.

Whenever he would plan something for the school, contrary to the President's speeches, it seemed to him, mundane. Too though he was meant for more...

His life was...Boring.

It was the continuous pang in his chest that got him every time. Whether it was when he was sitting in class, taking a test, or lying in bed at night, that pang got him...It was as though something was telling him that something was missing, trying to coax some truth into him, that this wasn't right...That something was...

Missing...

Lelouch tightened his grip on his briefcase as he and Rolo entered the elevator, going right up, three quarters of a way up the building, Lelouch lost in his own thoughts as Rolo stood nimbly behind him.

'_It's all lies...' _he whispered to himself, his hand tightening, the only way he could release the anger, the hatred of his routines, his other hand impatiently drumming on the side, his eyebrows knitting together as he continued,

'_I know this is just a way to kill time...I know, as ridiculous as it sounds, this life isn't mine...But if this isn't...Then...' _he paused as the elevator doors opened, revealing the casino of Babel Tower.

'_What is?'_

Lelouch took a moment to glance around the casino, the laughter, the music, the luxury of the Britannian nobles, sipping their drinks, happily eating, while gambling with others of their stature.

Ldelouch led him and Rolo into the room, towards the centre, overlooking what could only be described as an Eleven fighting ring. He barely registered the announcer declare,

_"__And now for our main event: The Sibling Duel!' Which brother will survive? The elder, or the younger? And the people who bet ten straight times on this fight-"_

Lelouch tuned them out, leaning on the banister overlooking the duel, eyeing the two men down below with an emotionless face.

The two men, in their early 20's, circled each other like animals, wearing only dirty, torn shorts. They wore manacles on their hands and feet, like slaves. Lelouch watched for a moment, as one threw a weak punch at the other, the man taking it, however then grabbing his brothers head, and swiftly kicking him in the chest.

However, Lelouch was looking at their eyes. For tears poured down them, in rivers, as they were forced to fight, to kill their brother. And Lelouch did not believe for a moment that it was because of the physical pain of the fight...

"Brother, let's go..." Rolo shakily pleaded from behind him, tearing his eyes away from the brothers below them. "This place's-"

"It's all right, no? It's rather simple to understand. Look." Lelouch interrupted, stating delicately as he closed his eyes for a moment, a sigh escaping him before he continued, glancing opposite him, to the other balcony.

"We, Britannians, are the ones laughing and playing." his eyes drew back down to the Eleven brothers, who were a tangle of limbs, punching and kicking eachother, before he hollowly announced,

"The Elevens are the ones laughed at and working. Even if we take our eyes away from this, the result is..." He heard Rolo behind him shuffle for a moment before stating,

"But, even so..."

"I know." Lelouch coldly shrugged, turning away from the match as he moved in the opposite direction, clutching his briefcase tighter before he simply declared, "But it's the truth." He felt Rolo begin to follow him as he added,

"The Elevens lost twice. Once under Prime Minister Kururugi, and once under Zero." he paused momentarily as he waited for a door to open before he sighed, "They are powerless, yet they rebel..."

He paused as suddenly, a tray fell at his feet, leaving a slight stain on his trousers, near his feet,someone holding them having run into him. Blinking, Lelouch glanced down, seeing a red headed girl in a pink bunny suit, complete with ears, and a coller and tail.

'_An Eleven waitress...Well,' _Lelouch concluded, '_More like a slave...' _She gasped in horror as she bent to clean it up.

* * *

"Forgive me!" Kallen mock pleaded as she bent to clean up the tray, grinning to herself as she did so, glancing back up into the familiar face of Zero, Lelouch, as he shook his head sighing,

"No, it's all right." Kallen clenched her jaw, as she recalled that night...When she left him to Suzaku...

Had he changed since then? She glanced up at him once again, before she began, like an Eleven Waitress would,

"I am an Eleven. You are a Britannian Student." she hated every word she had spoken, and made a mental note to curse Amaya when she next saw her, for forcing this role upon her.

"Then all the more." Lelouch responded, bending down to Kallens level to help her. "I don't like this." he confessed, Kallen blinking in surprise as he continued, "This brandishing of my status."

Kallen bowed her head slightly, perfectly portraying the weak persona, as she quietly commented,

"But, those with no power must bear it with patience..." she saw Lelouch blink in surprise as she added, "Even if it's towards the wrong people." She held her breath as Lelouch's face frowned, as he sighed, nearly angrily,

"Do not push your values on me." Kallen had to force herself not to grin, as she thought,

'_So, he really does not hold the Britannian values...'_ as she nodded, asking,

"Please forgive me." as she held out her cloth to clean the stains, carefully flipping the cloth about to slip him an ear piece-

She gasped in pain, however, as suddenly, someone grabbed her hair and bunny ears, hauling her upwards, causing her to drop the piece to the floor, as a middle aged man leaned beside her, Kallen wincing in disgust as he grinned,

"Let me take a look at your face." Kallen had to force herself not to vomit as he came within an inch of her face, his heavy, coloagned scent over powering her senses.

"Hmm...Nice merchandise." he commented, turning to the manager of the casino, who stood nervously behind them. Kallen's eyes narrowed in anger, as she saw three other girls, their hands chained, being held by the man's body guards, amking sure they would not escape. They too, were workers in the casino, and the look of pain, desolation in their eyes was enough to make Kallen want to strangle the man.

"I'm happy for you, that your bunny hunting today ended in many prizes." Kallen glanced up at the man as she gasped,

"I'm not merchandise!" she winced as the man pulled her closer again, as he grinned,

"Yes, you are." Kallen narrowed her eyes in disgust as he added, clenching his fists tighter, causing the walnuts he held their to clink together, "The people who do not win have no rights."

Kallen winced again as he held her head further from him as he stated,

"Curse your own powerless birth. Even his Majesty has said it."

"The Emperor..." Kallen glanced up at Lelouch who was standing stock still before them, echoing the mans words in shock, his jaw clenching as the man added, glancing at Lelouch with a smirk,

"The survival of the fittest. That is the rule of this world."

"Brother, he's from the mafia..." the boy behind Lelouch whispered, as Kallen recognized him from Amaya's surveylances as the mysterious boy claiming to be Lelouch's brother, a brother whom Lelouch apparently accepted. However, now, Lelouch ignored him, his eyes narrowing as he exclaimed coldly,

"How arrogant." the man holding Kallen raised an eyebrow, not relinquishing his grip on Kallen as Lelouch continued, bending to pick up his briefcase, "You think you're on the 'fit' side?"

The man stood, his eyes narrowing, his grip on Kallen still strong, as he hissed at Lelouch, who did not break the eye contact,

"Student, this is the world of adults."

Lelouch simply smiled as he brought his briefcase up, Kallen's eyes widening as he declared,

"Then, between a student and the world of adults, let's determine who is on the 'fit' side..." Kallen released a gasp as he opened the case, before adding, "With this, for now."

The man raised an eyebrow of interest as he confirmed, as though contemplating whether Lelouch was serious,

"With chess?" while the boy behind Lelouch ran up behind him, clutching at his arm as he near begged,

"Brother, you mustn't!" however, the man, who still held Kallen by the bunny ears, smirked as he shrugged,

"It's too late." before turning to his body guards before grinning, "Right?" the bodyguards laughed as the man turned back to Lelouch grinning as he declared lowly, releasing Kallen, finally, as she fell to the floor,

"Students know absolutely nothing at all..."

Lelouch, who stood calmly, ignoring his brother clutching to his arm, simply continued to smile coolly as he corrected,

"That's not accurate, Mr. Black King." the man once again raised his eyebrow as Lelouch continued, "You're rather popular in this part of the world, right?"

The man grinned, crossing his arms as he asked lowly,

"Oh, you challenge me, knowing this?" he clenched his fist again, the walnuts clicking his anger.

* * *

Kyoshiro Tohdoh did not wince as he heard the pained yell of Tamaki as he was, once again, kicked down the corridor.

"If Zero was here, I wouldn't have to take this from you guys..." Tamaki hissed under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear, as he picked himself up again, with difficulty, his arms strapped behind his back, as he continued, limping slightly down the corridor.

"Don't mention the name of that traitor anymore." Chiba, who was a few cells down snapped lowly, her voice deepened and lowered by the glass of the cells. Tamaki turned to glance at her as he snapped in protest, anger etched on his face,

"Zero didn't betray us, you!" Tamaki paused, however, as the guard behind him snapped, raising his gun to hit him with,

"Quiet down already!" before he was slammed to the ground, gasping,

"Okay! Sorry!"

There was silence for a few more moments, moments which Tohdoh thoroughly enjoyed, before Ohgi broke it, by exclaiming,

"There must have been a reason." Chiba, as usual, rose immediately to the conversation, everyone ignoring the yells of Tamaki,

"Reason?" she repeated angrily, "For a commander to disappear in the middle of the final battle? At least Fujiwara-Hime stayed for the battle!"

Tohdoh froze momentarily as he saw the impatient look of their jailors clench their weapons in warning.

"Enough!" he ordered, his deep, commanding voice calling their attention at once.

"Ether way, Zero is dead." there was a pause before he added, "And Fujiwara-Hime is alive."

The message was clear.

_'Have patience. There is hope.'_

Tohdoh met every person available's gaze as he said this, resting momentarily longer on Chiba's who nodded quietly, before turning to face the wall again.

* * *

"Checkmate."

Lelouch coolly announced, as he gracefully placed his White King before his Black King. Gasps of disbelief flitting through the watching crowd as the Black King's mouth opened in disbelief.

"I-impossible!" he gasped, as the whispers rose.

_"The student won!"_

_"I can't believe the Black King lost..."_

_"He easily beat the King..."_

Lelouch never drew his eyes away from his opponents as he smirked,

"It appears that your side wasn't fit enough to survive." His eyes narrowed, though, at the lack of reaction from the man, who simply shook his head as he sighed,

"What to do now?" as he crossed his legs, once again playing with the walnuts in his hand as he sighed, "If rumors of this were to spread, I wouldn't have any face to hang on anymore." Lelouch's face fell slightly, his eyebrows knitting in suspicion as he responded slowly,

"I don't have a tendency to spread rumors-"

"No, student." the man interrupted, as he continued to roll the walnuts along in his hand. "I'm referring to the cheap shot you pulled." Lelouch's eyes widened in disbelief, his hands clenching the sides of the chair as he leaned forward.

"Cheap shot?" he repeated, as the man nodded, adding,

"What a bad boy..." Lelouch shook his head in disbelief as he gasped,

"No, wait!"

"A cheap shot in chess?" he saw the red head gasp in shock, as Rolo added,

"There's no way..."

The man paid no heed, as he turned to his bodyguards.

"Arrest him." he ordered simply, still sitting as the men nodded, making a beeline for Lelouch. "Now, time to create some evidence..."

"You dirty adult!" Lelouch snapped, rising to his feet in disgust. The man shrugged as suddenly, he pulled a gun from his shirt, aiming it relaxingly at the ceiling as he sighed, "There is no value to things that are 'right'."

As he said this, the two men each grabbed one of Lelouch's arms, and forced his head painfully into the table, Lelouch giving a grunt of pain as Rolo cried,

"Brother!" moving forward in an attempt to help...

And that's when the building shook...

Lelouch froze, as he glanced up at the scene, the floor shaking beneath him, the lights turning on and off, as there were cries of fear and disbelief.

"Terrorists?!" the man, the Black King, gasped as he stood. Lelouch paid no more attention to him, as the bodyguards were suddenly flung to the floor, as Lelouch backed up in shock next to Rolo.

"Come, this way!" suddenly, the red headed girl grabbed his wrist, pulling him in a separate direction from Rolo.

"Hey!" he cried, trying to pull away and failing miserably, Rolo running towards them, attempting to catch up. All paused though, as suddenly, thw roof of the casino caved in, debris flinging in every direction, Knightmares falling through.

Lelouch and the girl paused, as they watched, eyes wide. Lelouch's eyes flew to the right as Rolo appeared, taking Lelouch's other hand and pushing the girl to the floor, before yelling,

"Brother, this way!"He followed, wincing as behind them, the ceiling fell in, blocking the girl from following them, as they continued to run.

Lelouch's mouth opened slightly, as he screamed to himself,

'_What on earth is happening!?'  


* * *

_"Deploy!"

Amaya released the yell as the doors opened, the Roiyaru Kakumi taking the lead, flying through the air, to the Babel tower, momentarily loving the feeling of the fall, before grinning.

The blimb had already caused the ceiling to collapse, shooting mercillesly until the ceiling gave way. They were so close, they only needed to catch Lelouch in the madness, whom Kallen would lead to their forces.

Amaya clenched the controls tighter as they grew nearer to the tower, her subordinates following as she whispered aloud,

"Lelouch..." her eyes narrowed in determination as she promised, "I'm coming!"

* * *

Li Xingki glanced up at the sky for a moment, towards the imposing building, the Babel Tower. He held his gaze there for a few moments, his fists tightening ever so slightly before turning back to the welcoming commitee, as he stood behind the Chinese Federation's representative, the area filled to the brim with knightmares and soldiers.

Xingki stood a good foot over the representative, his jet black hair reaching the back of his knees, held from his face by a dark, red headband, which went from the side of his face to the other, not going over the forehead. His crimson eyes watched every motion around him, like a hawk, as the viceroy of Area 11 stood forward.

"Welcome to Area 11." the Viceroy, Calares, announced, as he shook the Chinese Federation's representitive, Gao Hai's, hand. Gao Hai nodded, returning his hand inside the sleeves of his traditional uniform, complete with white face paint, and high hat.

"A grand welcoming, I see." he commented, his voice an unnaturally high one. "I heard that Zero is dead."

"Zero?" Calares blinked, before grinning, excaliming, as though explaining to a two year old, "No, no." XingKi's eye's narrowed slightly as he continued, explaining with a small smile,

"I believe it's still a bit early for you, the Chinese Federation, to understand us, Britannia..." Xingki moved his hand slightly towards his sword in anger at the comment, that insinuated the superiority of Britannia. Gao Hai, though, ignored this, instead raising his eyebrows as he exclaimed,

"Oh, you mean, you brought capital punishment down on him directly, hm?" Gao Hai raised his sleeve to cover his mouth, as though to hide a smile as soldiers approached them, Xingki immediatly going on high alert, his eyes narrowing as he turned to them.

"Please turn over the weapon at your waist." One of the guards held out his hands expectantly. Xingki made no motion to turn over his sword, the other soldier noticing this, taking a step forward as he explained,

"The security here is flawless, you do not need such antique-" the man paused, as Xingki's eyes narrowed, and in four quick movements, had unleashed his sword, slashed both their belts, and returned it to his waist.

Silence rang through the group, as their belts fell to the floor, broken by Gai Hai chiding, while Xingke retook his standing stance,

"Xingki, that was rather rude." Xingki bowed his head slightly as he announced,

"Forgive me." he slowly rose his head, his eyes meeting Calares's as he added, not breaking eye contact, "I believe it was a bit early for them to understand us, the Chinese Federation."

Calares's eyes narrowed, his jaw set as he growled lowly,

"Why you..."

All paused, however, at the echoing sound of an explosion. All eyes turned to the left, Xingki raising an eyebrow as he saw smoke billowing from the top of Babel Tower.

* * *

"We lost him?" Amaya repeated, her eyes wide as she recieved the report.

"Yes, we're going in, as well." the people still on the blimp confirmed, Amaya frowning, nodding however as she responded,

"Copy that. Stay safe."

"Yes, Fujiwara-sama." as she cut the connection, a pink gas was released from the blimp, falling to cover Babel Tower, making it harder for the Britannian forces to enter.

'_Lelouch...'_ she cursed as she maneuvered her way through the building with ease. '_You are the only person I know who makes a rescue for themselves as difficult as possible!'

* * *

_Lelouch ran as fast as he could, alongside Rolo, who was far faster, through the shopping part of Babel Tower, as thoughts ran through his head.

'_Terrorists? What are the remnants of the Black Knights doing here?'_

Lelouch had no time to expand on that thought, as a Knightmare fell before them, holding out a hand...

To him...

Lelouch spaused, staring at it as it continued to hold out it's hand, as though wanting him to...

'_No...'_ Lelouch thought, his eyes wide, '_That's...impossible!' _he froze as he heard the windows crash, as he whipped around, his eyes widening more at the sight of Britannian frames.

"It's the Britannian Army!" Rolo cried gratefully, his eyes wide as they began aiming at the knightmare...Uncaring of any in their way.

Lelouch cursed as he saw them hit at least 7 civilians, as he and Rolo ducked, covering their heads, deciding not to wait to be hit as they ran to the side, the knightmare holding out it's hand to him turning to fight the Britannian forces, losing an arm in the battle.

* * *

"Damn Britannia!" Kallen cursed as she ran to the meeting point, where they had the Guren MK II ready for battle.

"Forgive me!" she called, as she met with the cart and the two knightmares who brought it in a secluded area of the floor. "I didn't secure him properly!"

"Don't sweat it!" one pilot called as he moved to undo the cart, to get to the knightmare. "Urabe-san's team is looking for him, as well as Fujiwara-sama personally!" Kallen nodded, reaching for the key, none too unladylike, stuffed down her chest, as she called,

"All right." as the Guren was revealed, and she ran to enter it.

She took a deep breath as the Guren stood, the cover sliding to cover her, as she opened her eyes, determined and ready for battle, once more.

* * *

"Rolo, this way!" Lelouch called as he pulled open a door to the back warehouse, still under construction, a large hole in the centre leading straight to the bottom and top of Babel Tower. Lelouch gritted his teeth as Rolo ran past, quickly closing the large iron doors shut tightly, before he fell to his knees before it, gasping to regain his breath.

'_What's going on?'_ he gasped to himself as his mind turned to the knightmare from before. '_That knightmare just now...could it be that it was asking me...'_ Lelouch caught his breath, disbelieving of the one option that made sense.

"Brother, what are we..." Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment, urging himself to concentrate on getting him and Rolo out of ehre alive.

"Don't worry." he assured his brother as he turned to face him, standing and meeting his eyes as he continued, "We will be able to get away." he closed his eyes for a moment before striding towards him, as he assured once again,

"I'll get us away." Rolo hesitated, before nodding slightly.

"You're right. We're..." Lelouch smiled, nodding. He paused however, as he turned to the upwards right, his eyes widening as he saw a Black Knights sniper, aiming at...

"ROLO!" He cried, sprinting forwards, grabbing Rolo by the shoulders, pushing him away, as he barely managed to dodge the bullet and the second one, beore an explosion behind the sniper took him out. The explosion caused the floor to tremor, Lelouch's eyes widening as he lost his footing, falling into the construction hole as he did.

He heard Rolo release a gasp, reaching for his hand as he fell, Lelouch reaching for his...They were less than a centimeter away, before Lelouch fell to far to reach, staring up at Rolo, who looked terrified, as he fell down the various stories, eyes wide, as Rolo screamed,

"BROTHER!"

* * *

"I've lost him!" C.C called over the communications system, Amaya narrowing her eyes as she popped up on screen, Jinx following after a few moments.

"We've lost a sniper, but I got a call from him saying he saw him here-" Jinx quickly sent Amaya a map of the Tower, an area highlighted in red...The area near her.

Amaya nodded, her fists clenching as she called,

"I'll get him!"

* * *

He fell for a long time, before gasping as he fell on a construction net, spread across one floor, probably where workers would soon be building. Lelouch groaned as he took a few seconds to catch his breath, failing miserably as he sat up, calling weakly,

"R-Rolo...?" Lleouch glanced upwards completely, his eyes widening as he saw he could not even see Rolo from where he was.

"ROLO!" he called desperately, hoping to hear him call back, to say he was alright. Lelouch cursed as he heard nothing, reaching quickly for his cell phone, his eyes widening in disbelief as he repeated what was written on the screen.

_'No signal? What should I do? At this rate, we're...' _Lelouch shook his head in denial as he pulled himself onto the building, heading for the stars, towards the floor where he fell from, where Rolo was.

_'No, I will save him...'_ Lelouch clenched his jaw as he cursed himself, _'I should have the power to save my only brother!'_ Lelouch kept this thought in his head as he continued to climb the stairs, sometimes forced onto his stomach, crawling up them to avoid gunfire,

'_I should have that power...'_

Lelouch froze as he came to a floor, his eyes widening as he saw what was in it...

Dead bodies. Britannians and Elevens alike, strewn across the floor, nearly 50 of them, including the Black King, obviously the people who had tried to take the stairs...

'_It's the work of terrorists...'_ his hands shook as he continued to stare, frozen as he walked through them, '_...But they even killed Elevens!'_

Lelouch, half way through, finally could not stand it any longer, and fell to his knees, nearly throwing up, his hand covering his mouth at the sight of blood, pain etched on their faces...Lelouch clenched his eyes shut, opening them again, and something catching his attention, something one of the Bunny girls was clutching in her hand, the picture splattered with blood...

Zero...

"They're still clinging to Zero..." Lelouch whispered, his hands shaking, his eyes anrrowing in anger at the man who caused this...Pausing only at the sight of a Knightmare...

A Royal Blue one.

The one on near every news channel...The Roiyaru Kakumi.

"Is she going to kill me?!" Lelouch whispered out loud to himself, terrified, "What should I do!? I can't run now..."

Lelouch stumbled back further as the door hissed open, a girl standing to meet him, her eyes meeting his instantly. Lelouch felt his breath stop, as the girl stood for a moment.

"Lelouch..." she called, softly, as she jumped from wher she stood, landing swiftly, easily, her black Black Knights uniform swishing as she landed, the sword at her side clicking against her waist as she stood still, her hair, falling freely around her shoulders, nearing her waist swayed with her movements, as she added, gently,

"I've come for you, Lelouch, like I promised..." Lelouch stared at her as he repeated,

"Like...like you've promised...?" She nodded, before adding in the same, gentle tone,

"Yes...I am not your enemy, Lelouch...Britannia is..." Lelouch furrowed his brow in confusion as the girl took a step forward, her eyes seeking answers...familiar eyes...Lelouch frowned in confusion...

Everything about her seemed familiar...Her eyes, her clothes, her knightmare, her sword...It was as though he knew them from somewhere, somewehere other from the news. But even on the news, she always covered her eyes with the mask, it was part of her identity of the Lady of Zero...

So how did he recognize them...?

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked, her emerald eyes not moving from his, as she stared at him. She stood perfectly still, waiting for him to answer. Lelouch opened his mouth, _knowing her_, yet not knowing her.

"I…" for the first time in years, he could not find the words. He could not drag his eyes away, entranced. He took a step forward, determined to recall her. "I want to…" he whispered, as she took a step forward.

"Do you know who you are?" she asked softly, still not breaking contact. Lelouch furrowed his brow.

"I am Lelouch…" he said uncertainly, cautiously. "I am…" this was followed by silence.

"You know who you are, Lelouch." she whispered, taking another step towards him, as his eyes widened. "You know this isn't you, you aren't a simple Britannian student. You are so much more, Lelouch…" she took another step forward, as they were less than an inch apart.

"…Who am I?" he whispered, his violet eyes lost in a sea of emerald. She smiled softly.

"Do you want to know?" she whispered so lowly, no one but he could hear her.

"…Yes." he whispered in an equally loud voice. The girl smiled, as he whispered one more thing.

"…Tell me."

And with that, the girl leaned up gently, her lips softly brushing against his, and he welcomed her with open arms.

For a second, he noticed nothing else, nothing but this girl in his embrace…and then…his eyes widened slightly as everything pulsed to the surface.

_Nunnally._

_Marianne._

_Charles._

_'I see...The continuous pang, that irritation in everyday life...'  
_

_VV._

_Black Knights._

_Suzaku._

_Lancelot._

_'They were all just fabricated memories...placed there by him...'  
_

_Geass._

_Power of the King._

_CC._

_Jinx._

_Q-1._

_Amaya._

_'I remember now...I...I am...I am...'  
_

**_ZERO._**

Lelouch gazed down at his Lady as she drew away, her emerald eyes meeting his, and a small smile coming upon her features.

"You are no ordinary man…" she whispered, as Lelouch's eyes met hers.

"You are a King among men…you are Lelouch Vi Britannia. You are Zero…" Lelouch's eyes never strayed as she smiled,

"Welcome back…" she whispered, as Lelouch slowly smirked, a hand coming up to his eye holding the burning Geass symbol,

"Lelouch…" Lelouch grinned down at her, cupping her cheek slightly, as he whispered back,

"Good to be back, my Lady..." Amaya smirked up at him, pausing slightly after a moment, her mouth opening in pain. Lelouch furrowed his brow in confusion, as she stumbled into his arms, her lower left back bleeding, as Lelouch fell to his knees, Amaya in his arms.

"H-Hey!" he cried, disbelief flooding his system once again, as Amaya stared up at him, taking deep breaths, trying to say something...

"L...L-Lelouch..." Lelouch followed where the bullet came from, his jaw clenching as he saw that hiding in the darkness, was a Britannian Squad. He glanced down as he saw Amaya reach for her eye, taking the contact off, keeping her eye closed as she ovviously began to heal herself.

Lelouch sat in shock, as they suddenly began using a fire thrower on the descesed bodies surrounding them, screams erupting from within the purple flames.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, still holding Amaya too him as more screams erupted from the flames, "THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!" He was silenced as they sent a spray of bullets into the flames, killing anyone who could have lived.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he saw someone stand from his knightmare, obviously the leader of the squad.

"Thank you for your role, Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch frowned in confusion as he felt Amaya regain more energy, now fixated on finding out what on earth was going on.

"Role? What are you talking about!?" he gasped, clenching his jaw as the man took out a notebook, smirking as he answered,

"We have been watching you, all this time." he grinned as he grandly opened the book before reciting,

"6:59, wake up. 7:12, watch the news and eat breakfast with brother. No opinion towards the content of the news. 8:45, go to school. Skip homeroom and the first sessionand read a book on the roof. The second session, physics..."

Lelouch stared in shock as he whispered, "That's my scheduale...For today..." Lelouch nearly shook with the confusion thrust upon him within 2 minutes.

'_That man must have sent them...to watch me...'_ he hissed to himself, his eyes narrowing at the memory of _him._

"Call it a breeding log. For the bait." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that.

"Bait?" he repeated in surprise, that completely throwing out his theory on why he was being watched, or at least, adding another part to it. The man grinned as he shrugged,

"Or, you can call it a trap. One to lure out the witch and warlock...C.C and Jinx!" the man shrugged as he sighed,

"We may not have achieved them, but we have captured the Lady of Zero, alive...She was also on the Emperor's wanted list..." Lelouch narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening on Amaya as she released a gasp, the healing process nearly complete.

"I won't let you touch her." he declared lowly, the man sneering as he declared,

"I am a Baron. I have no intention with talking with the bait any longer." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he grinned,

"Now, it's time for the execution. There are no longer any witnesses" At his words, the squad trained their weapons on Lelouch, who glared as he prepared to use his geass. It was then he heard a thundering noise. All eyes turned behind him, as two knightmares burst from the flames.

"Jinx..." Amaya managed to gasp to Lelouch, "And C.C..."

The squad immediatly trained their weapons on the knightmares, as Amaya tugged on his arm. "I'm...alright." she gasped, nodding as Lelouch stood, carrying her with him.

"Are you sure...?" he whispered, as she nodded, while he let her down, replacing her contact lens as she did so.

Lelouch faced the men, as he thought of the day he was captured, Suzaku's words...

'_Lelouch. I won't ask for your forgiveness. We are friends, after all, right?'_

_'Ah...' _Lelouch whispered to himself as he felt a smirk appear on his face, as he thought on his friend..._'So that's your answer, Suzaku?'_

Lelouch paused as he was pulled back into the world he was in now, Amaya just behind him, Jinx and C.C further back, in knightmares, the Baron giving a yell of orders to capture them. They were all surrounded by mesmerizing, purple flames...

"Like a phoenix..." Amaya whispered in his ear from behind, a smirk on her own face, "You are reborn in the flames, Lelouch...'

Lelouch chuckled slightly as he took a step forward.

"Before you kill me, answer my question." he announced, a cold softness to Baron's eyes widened as he saw Amaya, apparently healthy.

"That girl...We shot her!" he gasped, "How is she still standing?!" Lelouch ignored him, as did Amaya, as she took a few steps back, giving Lelouch his space to do what he would.

"If powerlessness is a sin, then is power justice?" he asked them, his fists clenching as he moved towards them, his hair covering his eye momentarily.

"Is revenge a sin? Is friendship enough for justice?" he demanded of them, his Geass eye glowing like the flames, as the Baron snidely remarked,

"There is nethier sin, nor justice." he grinned as he added, "All that you will know, bait, is the truth of death." Lelouch felt his smirk pull again as he responded, still moving forward,

"I see. Then, you shall leave behind the truth." he observed, knowing they would eradicate all evidence of the murders here. They all stood, not moving.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you," he began, throwing his left hand out before him, then up to the side of his face, "All of you..." his eyes narrowed as he threw his hand straight to his side as he ordered, his geass activating,

"Die!"

The Baron gasped as the purple rings appeared on his eyes, as well as all of his subordinates. There was a slight pause, before all the soldiers took a marching step forward, all answering,

"Yes, Your Highness!" before all shooting eachother, followed by the Baron, who shot himself in the head, an eery smile on his face.

Lelouch watched with a cool smile, as the ringing of bullets echoed around him, as they all fell with a thump to the floor.

'_From that day on, I was never satisfied in my heart...' _he whispered to himself as C.C and Jinx both left their knightmares, he heard the distant exclaim of Jinx echo to him,

"It worked, I see." as Lelouch continued his thought.

_'__That fabricated, normal life didn't make sense. The time that slipped by..._' He didn't note Amaya stand neart him, as he took in the scene of burning bodies being engulfed by the flames. '_A life of a sheep implanted with other memories...However, the truth constantly beckoned me...'_

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly, his nfists tightining as Amaya stood right behind him.

_'I was not the one who was wrong! The world was!'_

"The world will change...It can be changed..." he whispered as the Guren and another Knightmare fell through, before him, Lelouch not moving as he smiled to himself.

"We've been waiting for you, Zero." one of the frames began, Lelouch recognized it as Urabe. Amaya nodded as she added, softly,

"Yes...We have been awaiting your return..." her eyes met his, as she smirked, "Will you issue us our orders?"

Lelouch felt a smirk spread across his face, as he answered,

"I shall...." He smirked as he rose his right hand before him, before swishing it to the side of his face.

'_Indeed...As Amaya said...I am a King among men...'_

"For I, am Zero!" he swished his hand out, his hands looking as though they were about to clench as he added,

"The man who destroys worlds, the man who creates them!"

* * *

Suzaku bowed deeply before the Emperor of Britannia, declaring loudly as he rose,

"Yes, Your Majesty." in acceptance of his order. On his right, stood the Knight of Two and Three, to his left, the Knight of Six. They all stood silent as he, the Knight of Seven announced for the Emperor to hear,

"I have no intention of relinquishing this to anyone else." Suzaku narrowed his eyes slightly as he announced, nearly coldly,

"I will be the one who kills Zero."

* * *

Yes, this went like the canon, but i loved the speech lelouch gives at the end and didn't want to lose that! There are one or two changes (see if u can spot the sneaky sneaky large change)

oh, and to avoid questions in the reviews, remember, nunnally got rid of her geass by will, and Amaya is s geass bearer, so it would have helped a little. Lelouch was very determined to know who he was, and Jinx told Amaya, in case she saw him, how to 'break' the geass on him, or at least try, cause hers doesn't work on healing geasses. It is complicated, but it kinda works...

In my strange head at least!

nyways, enjoy the story and stay tuned for more!!!


	2. Revival of a Demon

KK, heres chapter 2 for ya!

whoop whoop!!

And now, something i'm sure you all missed...

WEEKLY NOTICES!

1: hehe, some of you saw the large sneakysneaky change, hum...? well, you'll all see it in this chapter, son't you worry!!!

2:There is a new side story, based on the Lady of Zero World!!! It's called 'The Lady of Zero: Victim of War' by General Nitro, check it out!!!!!

3:AJ1ri: First reviewer of R2!!! yes, that was a very large change, but not quite as sneakysneaky as the chance i was thinking of! i mean, it was so easy to overlook, i nearly missed it! but yeah, i know, i was just like, it HAS to be a kiss! but nyways, I see you DID see the sneakysneaky change later, well done!!!haha, hope u enjoy the chapter!

4: General Nitro: Aha, so you saw the change as well!!! congrats!!!

5:Princesa de la Luna: is V.V Amaya's father...? You will see within a next fair few chapters, by my reckoning...Teehee...I'm evil...:)

6:itachisneko-nya: of course you can draw Amaya!! i hope u message me when u do it so i can see it! :)

7: Ashcrow Knight: kill rolo?! bit early in the series to kill him off, lol! hm, what will happen to rolo?! that will be a surprise!!! hah, i will keep on writing, so i hope u continue writing too!!! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!!!

8: deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: I know, i was sitting there like '_No...No, i can't lose this speech, NEVER!!!!!!'_ lol!!! :) hope u like the chapter!!

9: As some of you may have noticed, I have not updated 'The Lady of Zero: The Side Stories'. This is because I have a Three way tie!!!!!!!!! i talked to Redzercarebear, but it seemed a bit unfair to heave the decision onto her, so i give u one more night!!! tomorrow, i shall retally and see what shall be written next! please review or pm your vote on the Lady of Zero: The Side stories, so I will find them there!!!

Thank you!

And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Kallen did not winch as she heard, as well as felt, two more explosions go off in Babel Tower, shot there by the Britannian Forces. She and Urabe had gone to command the forces, while Amaya brought Lelouch, _Zero,_ Kallen reminded herself_,_ up to speed. And during this, it had appeared Britannia was more interested in destroying them then preserving their precious tower.

"We can't hold anymore!" one of her subordinates snapped, as he and the other frame at the edge of the building retreated slightly to dodge the onslaught of bullets, aimed from the Knightmares now coming up the building to trap them. "Let's get outta here!"

Kallen tightened her grip on her controls as she frowned in frustration, as she snapped back,

"Just wait a little longer until Zero grasps the structure of this building completely!" as she and Urabe sped towards them, "We'll back you up too!" there was a slight pause before they called,slightly forced,

"Hai, Kozuki-san!" Kallen did not reply as she continued, the silence causing her to recall _why _there were there...Because of what she did...

* * *

_Lelouch smiled, his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed completely at Suzaku, blood trailing halfway down his face, where the mask of Zero had slip from the bullet._

_"Indeed..." he called, his content smile not wavering as he exclaimed, "I am Zero."_

_The yelling..._

_The disbelief..._

_The pain..._

_The tears..._

_The shots..._

_Lelouch aiming for his earpiece, Suzaku's bullet scraping the side of Lelouch's gun, the force sending his arm to the side. Suzaku used this to his advantage, sprinting a few steps before launcing himself into the air, spinning twice as he brought his leg up, kicking Lelouch hardly in the face, sending him to the ground with a grunt of pain echoing around the cave._

_Kallen had winced at the sound, that rebounded on her ears, her eyes snapping closed for a moment, her fists clenching, before she snapped awake again, taking a hurried step forward as she cried out,_

_"Zero!"_

_"He's Lelouch!" Suzaku spat back as he held Lelouch to the floor, nearly sitting atop of him, hand clutching Lelouch's front, trying to grap the Sakuradite bomb on his chest, Lelouch desperately fighting his hand, attempting to hold it away from him, as Suzaku aimed the gun at her to stay put. _

_Kallen stopped in her steps, as she stood a mere 11 footsteps away, her eyes widening at the truth that followed the echo to the room. "The man who used the Japanese..." Suzaku'seyes narrowed as his teeth clenched, as he added, "And you!"_

_Lelouch did not reply, his teeth clenching as he continued in his fight to get Suzaku off him. "Do you want to protect this kind of man?!" Suzaku spat as his hands were a centimetre from the bomb, Lelouch glaring at him as Kallen remained stock still. _

_No sooner had he said this, that he achieved his goal. His fingers grip tightened around the edges of the bomb, Lelouch instead grapsing his wrists, as in one fatal sweep, the bomb was thrown across the cave, bouncing three times before silence fell. _

_Kallen felt tears well in her eyes, as this happened, the blood pumping too fast in her system, her thoughts scrambled, her hands shaking,_

_'__No!' she sobbed to herself as she shook her head, taking a step back, 'No, this is...This is too much!'_

_This thought in her mind, she did as she always did. Follow her instincts...And then..._

_Her instincts told her to run._

_And she did just that. Tears spilling behind her, she heard Suzaku push himself off Lelouch, throwing him back a few paces as he aimed at him, the gun clicking as it moved, every noise following Kallen as she ran towards the exit, away from this._

_She heard Lelouch give a small, 'Hmph'. Of his typical, cynical response. She heard Suzaku announce, softly, Kallen struggling to hear, _

_"Zero...I will bring an end to you..."_

_Kallen heard no more after that. For she had managed to scramble outside, towards where the Guren was parked, just 2 minutes away from the entrance._

_She continued to shake as she scrambled into the frame, her thoughts everywhere, confusion jumbling everything up, the feeling of betrayal filling her lungs, making it hard to breath, as the words in the cave continued to echo through her head, as she shakily turned the Guren on._

_And as she flew back to the Battle, more tears fell down her face..._

_For the echos followed her all the way back to Japan...The echos of her actions. And later, she would wonder, as she did then..._

_The multitude of feelings that overflowed her lungs, filling her entire body, making it hard to breath and move, what had later caused the tears to well...Had it been the betrayal Lelouch had done unto her?_

_Or the ultimate betrayal she had done unto him...?

* * *

_Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly as he examined the notebook that was based and recorded on Lelouch's everyday life. A life that had been turned into a mere trap to lure out C.C and Jinx...

"I lost to my past..." he declared softly, as he turned another page, ignoring the dead all around him, "To Suzaku..." he added as an afterthought, turning another page as heturned his mind away from the one who was his friend, whom betrayed him...

Amaya, C.C and Jinx said nothing, all silently watching Lelouch readjust to his real life in his own way, which he had done all his life. He began to think about everything, to know everything, so nothing woiuld be a secret to him. Lelouch clenched his jaw as he thought of the other he had lost to, anger swelling in him as he declared coldly, angrily,

"...And to_ him_..."

Lelouch's eyes narrrowed more, his eyes burning in hatred, as he announced loathingly,

"I was brought before the Emperor of Britannia..."

* * *

_Lelouch struggled with all his might as Suzaku dragged him through the halls of his childhood. His arms were useless, strapped behind him in a straight-jacket like uniform. The immaculate doors to the Grand Hall, where the Emperor himself received meetings, opened, and Suzaku, still wearing his piloting uniform, entered, half dragging Lelouch in with him. _

_However, as soon as he began to raise his head, he pushed his head down, gasped at the pain. She heard only silence as his head was virtually slammed into the ground, being held down by his hair by Suzaku, who knelt. The only sound in the room, was Lelouch's gasp of pain echoing across the high, vaulted and immacualetly sculptured ceiling._

_"Former 17th successor to the throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia…" he finally heard the deep voice of his father, drawl across the room, Lelouch freezing as it hit his senses. "It has been awhile, my son." Suddenly filled with anger and hatred that had filled him from the early age of 10, he reared his head up and spat,_

_ "Why you-" before his head was again slammed into the ground by Suzaku, his head covered by his raven hair, rendering him unable to actually see the Emperor. _

_"I won't let you use your geass." he declared coldly. He glared at him with his visible eye, his Geassed one, inwardly cursing as Suzaku avoiding his gaze, staring emotionlessly ahead, kneeling before the Empror. "Your Majesty, I have a proposal." he began slowly. _

_"Please let me join the Empire's most elite Twelve knights, the Knights of Rounds." The Emperor responded after a moment, asking coldly, yet with a hint of intrigue,_

_"You ask as your reward for capturing Zero?" as his drawl once again rebounded upon them, Lelouch clenched his teeth with the hopelessness of his situation, the frustration with one of his only true friends, Suzaku._

_ "You…" he growled dangerously, his teeth clenching tightly as Suzaku explained coldly yet softly, simply._

_ "I told you before, Lelouch." he paused before continuing, still not glancing at him, his hand still holding him to the floor, "I want to change the world from within." _

_"By selling your friend to get promoted?!" he spat, disgust and revoltion at his actions striking his very core._

_ "That's right." Lelouch glared at him with all his hatred, his jaw clenched tighter then ever before at his betrayal. _

_'__Amaya was right...' he growled to himself as he stared into the green eyes that would not meet his. '__You really are nothing but a traitor...'_

_ "Very well." the Emperor's voice met Lelouch as he added, a smirk evident even in his tone, "I admire your answer." Lelouch clenched her fists behind his back as he turned his gaze toward the direction of his father, who, by the sound of a cloak swishing, had stood, as he proclaimed,_

_ "Well then, I name you to the Knights of the Rounds." there was a moments pause before he ordered, causing Lelouch to freeze,_

_"Seal Zero's left eye." Suzaku gave a nod, replying, _

_"Yes, Your Majesty." as Suzaku, none too gently, pulled Lelouch's head up, his hand covering his left eye, which held the geass. His fingers dug into his cheekbones and above his eye, forcing it open, as his raven black hair fell over his other eye, while his back arched from the ground, his feet pushing the ground to lessen the pain. After a moment, as he attempted to grow accustomed to the position, he finally could see his father with his deep purple eye for the first time in 7 years, face to face. _

_He saw the tall man stand from the throne, his immaculate clothes, his dark, navy cloak and gold clasp, his white regal hair and silver beard, his purple eyes, like his own, as he stood before the throne, slowly beginning to take long strides towards him, coldly declaring as he did so,_

_"You were a Prince, yet you started a Rebellion against me, you unworthy halfwit..." Lelouch glared at the man, clenching his teeth as he paused a few feet before him. "But I still have a use for you..."_

_Lelouch froze as the statement left his father's lips, his eyes widening as he stared up at him in disbelief and utter shock. _

_"W...What?" he gasped, staring up at his father, still held by Suzaku, shortly followed by his mouth opening in more disbelief...At seeing the Geass symbols appearing in __both of his eyes._

_'__Impossible...' he whispered to himself, trembling slightly at this revelation as his father declared coldly,_

_"I shall rewrite your memories." Lelouch's eyes widened more, as he continued darkly,_

_"About the fact that you were Zero, about Marianne, about Nunnally..." Lelouch stared up at him as he finally managed to gasp out,_

_"It can't be..." Lelouch took a slight gulp of denial as he gasped, "Geass?" His father did not even seem to register that he had spoken as he continued, his tall frame causing a shadow to fall over Lelouch,_

_"Forget everything and become just a normal human." Lelouch shook his head in denial at his father, desperately struggling harder against Suzaku then before, who held his tight grip firm, still not glancing at him as he yelled,_

_"STOP! You're going to take everything away from me again!?" Lelouch fought harder against Suzaku as he began to pull his eye open tighter, forcing eye contact with the Emperor, in order to place his Geass..._

_"Mother?!" Lelouch clenched his jaw as flashes of his mother ran through his mind, her smiling eyes, her long hair, her kind words, her loving touch..._

_"And Even Nunnally?!" Lelouch screamed desperately, fighting tears as his sister found her way into his heart. Her reassuring smile, her ringing laugh, her innocence, despite the world they had escaped from...Where she would be pulled back in..._

_'__And Amaya...And the Black Knights...Without Zero...' Lelouch gritted his teeth at the thought of them, his fists clenching tighter as he attempted again, to escape Suzaku's grasp who just kept easily pulling him back.  
_

_Lelouch struggled again as Suzaku held on so tight he could not move, his eyes forced to meet the Emperors as he announced slowly, his words ringing in his ears,_

_"Charles Di Britannia shall engrave..."_

_"STOP!" Lelouch screamed, pleading with the man as he continued, ignoring his pleas, _

_"Your new, false memories!"_

_Lelouch's scream continued, echoing around the room, even as he fell into darkness...

* * *

_Lelouch made no movement, nor did any other as they all fell into a silence, after he recounted his tale. Amaya held her breath as he finally called one thing,

"C.C..." C.C, shrugged as she moved across the way, toward her Knightmare.

"It was not I who gave that man geass." she announced simply, a slight annoyance in her tone as Jinx called, from where he sat, holding his arms behind his head,

"Nor I." Amaya frowned in confusion as Lelouch apparently accepted their answers, calling a different, more important question...That Amaya had been dreading.

"Where's Nunnally?"

C.C and Jinx both glanced at Amaya as she began, slowly, nervously...

"We...We don't know..." Lelouch stood as she said this, as she added, "The Black Knights...Lelouch, we were a mess...In the Chinese Federation, I tried to search for her, but her trail went cold at Ashford..."

She felt a pang of guilt as she saw Lelouch swallow sadness, his eyes narrowing for a split second before declaring, quietly but angrily,

"I expected as much..." there was a pause before he glanced at her again, as he continued,

"What about Sayoko?" C.C sighed as she answered promtly,

"She ran away with Diethard and the others to the Chinese Federation." there was a pause before Amaya moved closer to Lelouch, stating,

"She doesn't know who Zero is, so she doesn't know how important Nunnally is...There was nothing she could do..." Lelouch only gave a small, 'Hmph', as he stood, his Geass eye still burning in his own.

For a moment, Amaya was entranced with the eye. The purple, bird like symbol still burning, like a fire, in the darkness...She paused in her thoughts as Lelouch suddenly declared, lowly, clenching his fist before him, promising him and every person there,

"I will find who gave the Emperor Geass and search for Nunnally..."

There was a pause as each person thought on this, Amaya finding a soft smile appear on her face, as she whispered to herself, her hand tightening slightly in triumph,

'_Lelouch...You're really back...'_ her smile froze, however, as suddenly, his own eyes widened, freezing, turning to her as he whispered loudly, as though shocked,

"I have a sister, but I never had a brother..."

Amaya's jaw clenched slightly, as Lelouch continued, his eyes still wide, as he asked,

"Who is that guy?"

* * *

Lelouch closed the book, frustrated, a frown etching his face as he called up to Amaya,

"While the blueprints of the building are here, there is no mention of the security codes." Amaya frowned as well, glancing at the dead Baron's knightmare, just behind her.

"So we can't use the knightmare?" she sighed angrily, Lelouch nodding in agreement, the hand on his hip tightening as he began to think of other ways to break into the knightmare.

He froze, as suddenly, he heard an angry call from behind him demand,

"What are you doing here?!"

Immediately, his eyes went to his left, cursing as he saw a Britannian frame appare out of the darkness, as he saw Amaya, from the corner of his eye, disappear into her hatch, the back of her frame, thankfully, making her near unrecognizable.

"That uniform..." the pilot of the knightmare began as he paused before Lelouch, who frowned slightly, "You're a student, then?" Lelouch took a deep breath as he thought,

'_Time to once again become Lelouch Lamperouge...'_

And with that, he turned, his face apparently a mixture of gratefulness and urgency, his hair covering his eye.

"A soldier?" he gasped, "Thank goodness!"

Turning fully, he indicated to the dead Baron.

"Please, give this man treatment, fast!" he begged, grinning as he saw the frame freeze in alarm, quickly bending down next to the dead man. There was a moments pause, before the man's hatch began to open. Lelouch felt a grin pull at his face as he thought,

'_Okay, just like the intelligence given to me, Calares's army doesn't know about me.' _he grinned, his fingers tightening around the book as he thought, '_This guys data will prove to be useful.'_

"Is he the only survivor?" the pilot called as soon as he touched the ground, hurrying toward them, concern evident in his eyes, as Lelouch glanced up at him.

"Yes," he confirmed, glancing up at him as he added with a smile, "just you."

"What?" the man blinked in confusion, as Lelouch stood, his eyes meeting his as he began, lowly,

"So..." he smirked as he opened his eye, the geass symbol evident as he commanded, "Hand over your Knightmare!"

There was a moments pause as the man's eyes widened, freezing at the order, before becoming calm, the familiar purple ring encircling his eyes as he nodded,

"Understood." he took a step forward toward Lelouch as he reached for the key, continuing, "The security code is QR5YK1D6"

Lelouch grinned as he looked into the key in his hand, Amaya glancing at him, appearing briefly from her hatch as C.C called from her frame,

"Your Geass shouldn't work unless you look your target straight in the eye..." there was a chuckle before Jinx added,

"People don't tend to also forget their geass ether." Lelouch did not respond, grinning as he glanced at their knightmares, coldly declaring,

"I needn't hear this from a couple of immortal cynics."

* * *

Li Xingki glanced from where he stood in the Chinese Federation Embassy, to where the Governor stood, talking with a subordinate, inconsequentially about the Attack on Babel Tower.

Xingki momentarily paused following the frosty conversation in the room, his mind turning to the attack...

'_I wonder...'_ he mused to himself, as he heard another, distant, explosion from the not too far Babel Tower. '_Could that be you...?'_

And against all beliefs, regulations and circumstances, Xingki smirked slightly.

'_Amaya Fujiwara-Hime...'

* * *

_"Well done, N1." Lelouch smirked as he placed the communicator in his ear, staring at the screens before him, as he watched Kallen blow up a Britannian frame, "Head to the 21st floor now."

Lelouch had just arrived, not moments ago to the security center in the building, where he could now watch what was going on in every corner of the Tower, every angle, and every possible hit that could be landed by the Black Knights.

Lelouch did not pause to hear Kallen's confirmation as he continued, quickly ordering,

"Seal off the stairway, P4."

His order was quickly carried out, unquestioned, in a ball of orange flame.

"R5, aim your weapon at your left, 30 degrees."

As quick as lightning, the command was followed, the blows landing on three knightmares, eliminating them immediately.

"N1, advance 50 metres and fire at the ceiling."

At once, Urabe complied, causing the ceiling to fall in, as he moved out of the way, eliminating 8 more knightmares.

'_Yes...'_ Lelouch grinned as each order and command was carried out, his eyes narrowing in victory as he clenched his fists,

'_This is what I have been missing...'

* * *

_Amaya grinned as she led 12 of her subordinates to a center of the tower, their calls and talk making the adrenaline pump more and more, filling her with determination.

"With Zero, we will win!"

"There will be a miracle!"

"There will be one!"

"There will!" Amaya called with a grin, as she struck a Britannian frame, moving fast out of the way of the explosion.

"Today, we shall claim victory!"

* * *

Lelouch chuckled as he glanced at the building structure of the Tower, grinning as he announced to himself,

"Governor Calares should be coming out soon." Lelouch paused, however, as someone behind him called, almost coldly,

"Things appear to be going smoothly." Turning, Lelouch frowned as his eyes fell on the still bunny-clad Kallen, who had her hand behind her back

"Kallen, I believe I told you to head to the 21st floor." he stated slowly, lowly, as he recalled when he had seen her last. Kallen betrayad no emotions as she declared simply,

"I wanted to be near you."

Silence fell as their eyes met, the only sound the sound of a bomb a few floors away. Kallen's eyes narrowed as she confirmed,

"We're finally all alone now..."

And suddenly, without a word, Kallen took the gun that was behind her back out, and pointed it at Lelouch, who continued to stare at her coldly.

* * *

Suzaku glanced at the Emperor as he declared, coldly, as he walked in front of him,

"It seems as if someone took the bait in Area 11."

'_Lelouch...'_ Suzaku's eyes narrowed, the royal blue cloak suddenly heaver then ever before, as he hesitantly asked, still glancing at the amazingly large, empty, and fog filled corridor they walked down,

"Is it C.C?"

"It is not known yet." the Emperor answered promptly, not pausing as he continued,

"Kururugi, you are the first member of the rounds to be allowed here." he paused before adding pointingly, "It is a place that not even Schneizel knows about." Suzaku bowed his head solomly as he answered,

"I am honored, Your Majesty." he paused, still glancing along the corridor as big as a pitch, before continuing,

"However, I do not understand why..." The Emperor interrupted before he finished, declaring in a ringing tone, as they were surrounded by fog, Suzaku seeing nothing but the Emperor,

"Amongst the members of the Rounds, only you know of their existance." Suzaku blinked, as suddenly, the Emperor stopped in his step, staring at a golden view as he added, "Zero's identity and Geass..."

Suzaku finally allowed himself to glance and where he was...And his eyes widened.

It was like a different world...There was a golden, twilight sky where he looked, and they stood on a what seemed like, an ancient ruin, Romanesque, yet with a modern twist...

"This place..." he gasped as he took in the view, disbelief flooding his every fiber as he queried, "Is a temple?" There was a pause before the Emperor slowly shook his head, declaring softly,

"No...This place is..." he paused in thought, his eyes narrowing before nodding curtly, as he answered, "Yes...It is a weapon used to destroy gods..." Suzaku blinked in surprise as he repeated questionably,

"Weapon?" The Emperor turned to him slightly as he answered,

"It is called the Sword of Akasha."

Suzaku stared up in surprise, as he whispered to himself,

'_The Sword...Of Akasha?'

* * *

_Lelouch stared at Kallen emotionlessly as he quietly declared,

"You, who abandoned Zero back on Kaminajima Island, have something to say to me?" Kallen's eyes narrowed slightly as she continued to train her gun on him, beginning in equal coldness,

"Lelouch...You were lying to me all this time..." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he clarified,

"That Zero was really your classmate?" his eyes narrowed as he went deeper. "Or about the Power of Geass?"

"Both..." Kallen answered promptly, silence following, as Lelouch stared at her. Kallen eventually broke the silence, frowning as she snapped,

"Answer me! Did you use the Geass on me as well?" Lelouch continued to stare at her, amusement growing, as she continued, "Twisting my heart to your will..." her rage met a new peak as he chuckled aloud, as she cried angrily,

"Lelouch!" he shook his head at her as he chuckled,

"Your heart belongs to you, whether it was your loyalty to Zero, or admiration, everything..." Kallen froze as he took a few steps toward her. Heightening the gun, she ordered,

"Don't move!" he did not listen, her eyes never leaving his as he announced lowly,

"Kallen, be proud of yourself. You have made your decision. You have chosen..." Lelouch paused as the gun touched his chest, his hand reaching to touch the gun, and gently push it down.

"Me."

Kallen's eyes widened as realization hit her, stumbling back as Lelouch continued to stare at her, continuing to hold the gun in his hand.

"You don't believe it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she bowed her head a moment, her fists clenching as she answered slowly,

"I want to." her eyes never left the floor as she added, "That's why, even if it means becoming a slave..."

Lelouch nodded in understanding as he stated quietly,

"I see..." Kallen's eyes met his in a flash as she snapped,

"But, I believe in Zero, not the likes of you, Lelouch!" Lelouch gave a nod as he sighed,

"Ah, that's fine." Kallen did not pause as she took a step forward, stating lowly,

"Tell me one thing, Lelouch..." Lelouch met her eyes again as she hissed,

"Is Amaya under your geass?" Lelouch's eyes narrowed in suspiscion as he quiered,

"You believe, that someone must be under my geass to care for me?" Kallen did not answer, not moving her eyes from his, demanding an answer from him. Eventually, Lelouch did, stating lowly, his eyes narrowed,

"I have, and never will, place Amaya under my Geass. I would never do that to her." Kallen did not relax, obviously still harbouring feelings of distrust and suspicion for him, however, did give a stiff nod, crossing her arms as she exclaimed,

"Very well then." Lelouch paused as he asked a question of his own,

"By the way, how long fo you plan on wearing that costume?" he smirked as he indicated to the bunny costume. Kallen blinked in confusion, glancing down, eyes widening as she remembered what she was wearing, and the amount of cleavage that was shown.

"D-don't look at me, you pervert!" she cried as she turned away, covering her chest with her arms, a blush rising in her cheeks as she glared at him. Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he pointed out, teasing slightly,

"That's not the language you should use toward Zero-" Kallen glared as she snapped,

"I was talking to Lelouch just now!" Lelouch sighed as he nodded,

"Yes, yes..." he paused, however, as his communicator beeped.

"What is it?" he asked, touching the earpiece, as Jinx called down the phone,

"Britannia has arrived, and they have brought quite the large amount of reinforcements."

* * *

Amaya felt a frown appear on her face as she glanced out, seeing hundreds of Knightmares arrive, carried by air carriers...Headed for them.

"That can't be good..." she muttered darkly, as she touched her earpiece, pausing as she heard the calls of her subordinates.

"Shiiiiiit....."

"Look at them! There must be hundreds!"

"We are so screwed!"

"Shut up!" Amaya snapped as she turned towards them, anger rising as they fell silent. "Give Zero a bit of time. Don't you dare lose your faith!" she ordered as they turned to her.

"Your faith is what has been powering your outstanding performance today, lose that, and then I can assure you, we are as you say, 'screwed'." she paused to allow this to sink in as she added,

"Or, you can keep that faith, that trust in Zero, and we can retain the chance to win this." there was a slight pause, before the simutanious call met her ears, which made her grin.

"Hai, Fujiwara-sama!"

* * *

"They're coming in from above too!" Kallen gasped in shock as she stared at the screens, leaning over the boards as Lelouch stood behind her. "At this rate..."

"That's right." Lelouch declared softly, as Kallen felt something placed on her. Her eyes widening, she saw it was Lelouch's school jacket, used to give her a little bit of dignity to cover up. Kallen did not throw it off as he continued with a smirk,

"Viceroy Calares should be in command right now. Escaping now would be difficult." he paused before sighing, "That's why..."

Kallen turned slightly, seeing a smirk appear on his face as he announced darkly,

"I win."

* * *

Amaya raised an eyebrow in disbelief and amazement as Lelouch relied his plan to her.

"...Are you sure...?" she asked slowly, a smirk spreading across her face as he nodded, grinning,

"If my calculations are correct." Amaya nodded, that being a good enough answer for her, as she stated,

"Got it. It'll be done it 10 minutes." he nodded as he cut communications, as she turned to her forces.

"We have a plan." she declared with a smirk, as she felt the level of determination rise at her words.

* * *

"Our enemy believes he has obtained victory now." Lelouch smirked as he entered his knightmare, grinning as the hatch was pulled in. "All the conditions are being cleared, one at a time." he frowned as he noted,

"All that's left is your floor, though?"

"It'll be ready within 10 minutes." C.C sighed on the other end of the line, who was planting dynamite. Lelouch nodded as he sighed,

"Okay. Then we will be able to hold our positions." he paused as the knightmare whirred to life, C.C asking,

"And Diethard's arrangements?" Lelouch nodded as he gripped the controls, confirming,

"The system is still active. Everything is according to plan." Lelouch smiled as he undid the top button, the knightmare quite hot, and to help him to think more, as his frame followed Kallen's and Urabe's. Leloch paused, however, as suddenly a call came through, one that made Lelouch frown slightly.

"This is B2, one enemy knightmare is-" the speaker was cut off at that, with a yell and static.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked, frowning as he moved a hand to the communicator on his ear. He heard a gasp come through, as he heard,

"No way, just now, it was-" before he was cut off again, Lelouch feeling dread enter him as he asked, cautiously,

"B2?" getting no response, Lelouch dropped his hand, frowning as he thought aloud, "What's happening?" as he glanced at the screen, frowning as he wondered, seeing no identification on the field,

"...Is the enemy fighting without IFF?" his eyebrows knitted together as he saw a line of Black Knights be cut off, one by one. "And it's taking action by itself?"

"Zero! This is P6! The enemy...The enemy's-" Lelouch's eyes widened as the man was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"P6!"

"This is R5." he got another call, Lelouch clenching his fists as he gasped, "R1 is down!" before too, being cut off. Lelouch clenched his teeth as he thought,

'_That's is not good. At this rate, it'll come here._'

"Zero, at least you should get out of here!" Urabe called, as he and Kallen moved before Lelouch, Urabe raising his sword, as the knightmare came closer and closer, moving at an incredible speed. Lelouch frowned as he continued,

"We were a diversion, a sacrificial pawn in the plan to begin with. Then..."

"That's wrong." Lelouch announced, frowning in anger as he continued, "You're wrong, Urabe. The concept of 'cutting off', is not enough to defeat Britannia."

Silence fell as suddenly, a call came through.

* * *

"Captain Urabe."

Urabe turned back to the screen as he asked immediatly,

"Can you make it?" there was no pause as his subordinate answered,

"Yes, the cargo entrance, right?" Urabe nodded as he confirmed,

"Yeah, that's the shortcut to get to this floor." Urabe frowned as there was a sudden 10 second silence.

"...We have visual confirmation." he finally heard, the tone low, keeping quiet as to not be detected. "The mass production prototype, based on Lancelot." Urabe's eyes widened as the visual was sent to him.

"I see." Zero, Lelouch, sighed before adding, "However, now's not the time to capture it. Destroy it."

"Understood." However, Urabe blinked in confusion, as suddenly...

The frame was gone...

"Huh?! It disappeared?!" the man gasped, as Urabe frowned at how the conversation went. "How'd it get there?!" the man panciked, as Zero called, anxious,

"Wait! What do you mean it disappeared?!"

Urabe could not explain it, as he watched the fight commence...

The frame moved with such fluidity, perfection, almost.

It dodged every bullet, easily leaping against the wall, spinning in the air before aiming at his men, and then...

The screen went black...

* * *

"C.C! Are you not done with your floor yet?!" C.C frowned in annoyance as she sighed,

"What are you so nervous about? You have Kallen and Urabe with you, and Amaya is on her way."

she sighed again as Jinx handed her another bundle of explosives, pausing as she heard a loud explosion.

* * *

Lelouch visibly winced as the frame crashed through the wall, gliding through the air like a bird, before beginning to land.

'_So this guys the irregular?' _Lelouch clenched it's jaw as the light danced off the golden shoulders and chest, as it stood before them a moment, almost expectantly.

'_Screw this.'_ Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he confirmed to himself, '_You aren't Suzaku! Strategy cannot be defeated by real time tactics!'_ he told himself confidently, however, even he could feel the slight shake of his words.

The pause ended as Kallen suddenly began to move forward, announcing,

"We're better at close-quarters combat!" at this, Urabe moved forward too, as the knightmare took out two swords, crossing them over his chest while they made a beeline for him, as Urabe declared,

"Too late!"

However, his sword and Kallen's hand hit nothing. Lelouch's eyes widened as the knightmare, now, miraculously, stood directly before...

_Him..._

Lelouch stared in horror as it ebgan removing two halves of a staff, quickly slamming them together, the two halfs clicking into eachother as Lleouch whispered to himself,

'_Impossible...It's not something physical that is causing that...It's something else...' _Lelouch's eyes widened as he began spinning the staff, preparing for the final strike-

'_I'm going to get defeated-'_ Lelouch managed to scream to himself, before a flash of blue hit the frame from the side.

* * *

The frame was thrown off balance as it's sword met Amaya's, both frames barely moving five feet, as she heard Lelouch call along with Kallen,

"Fujiwara-sama!"

"Fujiwara-Hime!" she heard Urabe call urgently, who began to make a beeline for her. However, her eyes were fixed on the frame before her.

'_So this is the frame...'_ she hissed to herself as they both held, Amaya not allowing it to move until she knew what to do. '_This is the frame which killed 6 of my men...'_

Her eyes turned back to Lelouch as she commanded,

"Kozuki, Urabe, get Zero out of here!" However, she paused as a terrible thing happened...

Urabe stuck his sword into the frame's shoulder, and pushed her away with such force, she fell 7 feet back.

"Urabe!" she yelled as he called,

"Zero, I don't care that you're real identity is a student!" he called as he struggled to hold the frame in place, sparks flying as he continued, "You said 'just cutting off is not enough', and I believe there was not a sliver of falsehood in your words." There was not a pause as he continued,

"Kozuki! Fujiwara-Hime!"

"Hai!" they both stammered as he began,

"Fujiwara-Hime, I ask your forgiveness for what I must do...Relay my thanks to Tohdoh-san, and I ask you to tell him I left with peace of mind. You're life matters more to Japan then mine." Amaya felt tears burn in her eyes as she nodded, chocking out,

"Urabe-san, please-"

"I am entrusting Zero into your hands!" he continued, pausing before adding, "He is the only hope we have."

* * *

Urabe closed his eyes momentarily as he pressed his chest, the protective plates weakening as he whispered,

"Forgive me, Rakshata." he paused another moment, as he whispered to himself,

'_This is it...This is my sacrifice for Japan...'_ he glanced at the Royal Blue frame, and the secret kept from her...Until the time was right... '_If you knew, you would understand, Fujiwara-Hime...' _he thought sadly as he glanced at Zero...The one who would free Japan...

"Zero!" he called, knowing he could not hold it any longer, "Lift Japan..." he clenched his jaw as he moved his sword, swishing it upwards,

"Lift up the people..." he continued, his heart strengthening as he threw the blade instead into the chest. "Please!"

Then there was a moments silence, as he thought of what his mentor told him long ago...Something he had not grasped until that moment...

"The name of Shiseiken...is not for show!"

And with his final words, he felt the fire consume him.

* * *

"...Urabe..."

Lelouch felt the name leave his lips, the silence his only answer as he saw the smoke clear. His eyes narrowed in undiluted anger, as he saw something appear in the smoke.

"Damn, teleportation again?!" Lelouch cursed, his eyes wide in anger as Kallen and Amaya silently moved before him. Lelouch frowned in confusion for a moment, before their intention became clear.

"W-Wait!" he cried, leaning forwards as Kallen declared quietly,

"I must too make up my mind...For Zero's sake..." there was a pause as Amaya added softly,

"Lelouch...You have to live..." there was a pause as Lelouch stared at her in horror, before someone came onto the communication, declaring,

"We can die now, or, we can bring the joyous news that the preparations are complete." Jinx smirked down the line.

"I see..." Lelouch whispered as he lifted the trigger, his mind on the man who saved his life..."Urabe....The little time you saved us was not in vain..."

He closed his eyes as he dedicated his next move to him, as he clicked down.

Instantly, the explosives placed on the floors all exploded, the rumbling sound of the collapsing floors echoing around them as they stood in silence.

Lelouch did not respond as he felt their floor sink, him, Kallen and Amaya falling through the floor, while the other knightmare was left alone, while the Tower suddenly veering to the left.

He had, essentially split the building. The entire left side of the building was now collapsing, as per why he had explosives set, Amaya overseeing the placing off them before meeting him, who was now silent, most likely thinking on Urabe.

As they touched down on the bottom floor, through the hole they made, he heard Kallen gasp,

"I see. So the enemies above us all fall to the ground now."

"Not only that." Lelouch added, as he looked at the Britannian command center, which would shortly be under the building, with a smirk.

'_It appears you made a mistake in eliminating possible escape routes.'_ he thought with a grin, '_It's as if you were telling me where you were situated.'_

And with that, Lelouch released a laugh, ringing through his frame as he laughed,

"Farewell, Viceroy Calares..."

* * *

"Yes, My Lord!"

Guildord nodded towards his subordinates, as they agreed to follow his command following the death of the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy, having made it clear it was temporary in in the name of Princess Cornelia. The Glaston Knights, behind him remained silenct as he announced,

"I thank you all." before turning back to the Glaston knights, to give out orders, the screen behinf him flickering of the image of the half fallen Babel Tower.

"I shall head to the scene to take command of the search and rescue." he began, standing straight and tall, as was expected of him, in the face of chaos.

"Alfred, contact the police. Bart, stay here-" he paused however, as the Knight's eyes widened at something behind him. Guilford's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as Alfred suddenly blurted, his eyes wide,

"That's..."

"What's wrong?" Guilford called as he turned to see what was happening...And too, froze.

It was fuzzy at first-A mess of pixels on the screen, black and white. But slowly, they began forming, began taking a shape, and colour...And a person came on screen...Someone who needed no introduction, however, provided himself with one anyway.

"I am Zero!"

* * *

All throughout Area 11, chaos erupted, as Zero appeared on every screen in the Area. Whispers, yells arose like wildfire,

"It's Zero, isn't it?

"I thought he died?"

"Oh for god's sake, not this again..."

"He's back! I knew he would be!"

_"To all Japanese, I have returned!"_ he announced, throwing his arms out, throwing his cape out dramatically behind him. He stood before a red flag, which had wings placed ever so rightly, so it looked as though it was Zero himself who bore wings. The aura of power seeping from the familiar mask, the commanding voice ordering the attention of all people...

* * *

"Stop the broadcast!" a man working in the t.v station cried, banging his fist desperately on the desk as another shook his head, gasping, horrified,

"I can't! It won't accept the signal!"

* * *

Diethard desperately threw everything on his desk off onto the floor as he snatched the miniature t.v on his desk, his eyes widening in disbelief at who appeared on it, the t.v that monitored what was on the line he created for him, for Zero...

"It's the line omega that I created!" he confirmed, his hands shaking as he added, "The only one who knows of it is..."

Diethard's eyes widened in realization as he jumped up, still holding the television, never taking his eyes off it as he cried out,

"ZERO!"

Diethard grinned as he spun around the room with the miniature t.v held above him, like a mad man as he called to Sayoko and Rakshata, who were also in the room,

"You were alive after all!"

* * *

"Hear me, Britannia! Behold, all who hold power!" Kallen watched in awe as the speech continued, Zero raising his hand just in front of his mask as he turned slightly from the camera, as he declared, lowly,

"I am saddened..." Kallen blinked as he continued, his voice ringing through the room, "...At war and discrimination..." Zero snapped his head back to the screen as he added, "The evil intentions being brandished by those with power! The tradgedy and comedy allowed to go in in error!"

* * *

Viletta's eyes narrowed as she watched Zero appear on the screen, increasingly being reminded of the lack of Lelouch's presence. She could not drag her eyes off the mask as he continued, darkly exclaiming from behind his mask,

_"The world has not changed in the slightest. Therefore, I had no choice but to return!"_

* * *

As Kaguya watched Zero, she felt a smile rise in her face.

'_You did what you promised, Onee-san...' _she smiled as she watched Zero on the screen, in all his glory. '_You brought him back...'_

Kaguya remained silent as she drank in his speech, as he stated, purpously, as though his words were swords,

_"As long as the strong continue to torment the weak, I shall continue to rebel!_" he announced, lifting his right hand, clenching it slightly as he lifted it to his mask, as he lowly declared,

_"Just now, I have brought divine retribution upon the foolish Viceroy Calares!" _his hand went from his mask, to directly before him as he said this, highlightening his meanings in every way, Kaguya grinned, as she watched.

* * *

"My, my. The King of Elevens already doing his work, eh, Suzaku?"

The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, raised a questioning blond eyebrow up towards Suzaku, who stood behind where he sat, in the Knights of Rounds Private room, where they would await information, or orders, or simply relax.

The majority of the Knights were gathered there already, the only missing one being the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst. All had settled into a tense, thoughtful silence as they watched the most wanted terrorist in Britannian history arise from the dead before them, defying now even the laws of death.

Suzaku did not reply, staring at the screen, at _Zero, _his eyes narrowing slightly as his jaw clenched. He clenched his fists as he whispered to himself,

'_Lelouch...Have you returned...Has Zero been revived?'

* * *

_

Guilford's eyes zeroed in on one oh his subordinates as he called, turning to face him from his screen,

"We found it! The source of the signal is the Chinese Federation Embassy!" Guilford narrowed his eyes as he heard Claudio, one of the Glaston Knights repeat,

"The Chinese Federation?"

"Did he seek refuge there or something?" Alfred, another Knight wondered aloud, as Guilford clenched his fists.

"Not Zero." he declared lowly, all eyes landing on him as he named off the most prominent member of the Black Knights after the apparent end of Zero, who had escaped after the Rebellion, and whom had disappeared into the shadows with the promise of a return...

"It was the Lady of Zero." he announced, silence following as realization dawned.

'_This was planned...'_ He thought to himself, his heart picking up as all the pieces began to fit together, '_She escaped to the Chinese Federation to gain support, and knowing she had it, she returned...' _he paused, frowning at the pieces that did not fit, such as how Zero came in after being executed, how could the Chinese Federation support such a thing as the Black Knights, and how they got to the Embassy in the first place...His eyes narrowed as he studied the screen, while he searched for an answer to his last question at least.

"How did he get past the siege?" he asked himself aloud. A moment passed, as no one answered, while he continued to study the screen...His eyes widened as it clicked. With a gasp, he exclaimed,

"I see! They used the inside of the Babel Tower as a road!" he clenched his teeth as he confirmed his thoughts, following the riuins of the tower, which fell on a long stip of road, which seperated fove blocks...And right at the end of that road, two blocks from where the ruins ended...

The prominent Chinese Federatrion Embassy.

"Then what about the Chinese Federation?" he gasped, realizing an international incident may be lurking, "Did they negotiate this before hand?" Guilford closed his eyes a moment, as a thoughts ran through his mind,

_'With the Lady of Zero? But would they risk such a thing as an argument this big with Britannia...?'_ Guilford shook his head as he snapped aloud,

"Impossible!"

* * *

"Hey, isn't Zero dead?" Gino asked, throwing one arm around Suzaku's right shoulder, leaning, as though relaxed, against him, still blinking at the screen as Suzaku monotonlously ansered, having given up months ago of trying to explain to Gino about personal space,

"Yes."

Suzaku still did not move as another arm was thrown over his left shoulder, mirroring Gino as a guy only slightly older then himself, who stood on par height wise with Gino, with dark, black hair and curious, yet serious, silver eyes asked, with a small smile,

"Want to bet?"

Suzaku still did not reply, not glancing at the Knight of Two, Dimitri, paused for an answer, glancing at the screen as Gino asked, genuine interest in his tone,

"So, this guy is an impostor then?" Dimitri shrugged as he exclaimed,

"Even if he is, if we charged the Chinese Federation Embassy, we would basically be executing the beginnings of an international incident..." he paused as Gino gave a small, 'Ahh...' of understnading, while Suzaku added coldly,

"Not to mention that would be a serious breach of protocol." he paused as both Dimitri and Gino rolled their eyes as Dimitri shrugged,

"Sometimes, my friend, one must breach protocol...However..." Dimitri paused in thought as he noted, wactching the screen, "Now might not be the best time for it." Suzaku did not respond, only gave a slight nod.

"He calls himself Zero: so he's a regicide." Gino stated, a grin still on his face as he sighed, his big, sparkling blue eyes glancing at Dimitri and Suzaku, "Although the battle with the EU is important..." Dimitri nodded as he glanced at the screen, sighing,

"This may take more priority..." silence reigned, before Anya, the 15 year old, pink haired, dark pink/light crimson eyed Knight of Six, whom sat before them, emotionlessly stated, typing onto her hand held computer,

"Both are inevidable hells..."

* * *

Li Xingki remained silent as he stood at the back of the broadcasting room, where Zero gave his nationwide announcement of his return.

_'This intelligence...This audacity...'_ he whispered in his mind, as his eyes never moved from the mask, as he narrowed his eyes slightly, '_This 'Zero'...'_

_'...Just what will he do to the world...?'

* * *

_

"It's Zero!" Guilford called, his eyes narrowing once again as he stared at the familiar mask.

"It's the real one!"

* * *

_"I will fight, against all that perpetrate the misuse of power!"_

'_...The misuse of power...?'_

Shirley's eyes widened at his words, as Zero continued, throwing his cloak back as he announced, grandly,

"Therefore, I once again declare the formation of the United States of Japan!"

* * *

Xingki said nothing as he turned, not glancing at Gao Hai as he slowly, emotionlessly asked,

"Is this alright? We don't have the Empress's mandate." he reminded him, attempting to force some sense of reality of the situation into the Eunuch. The man simply raised an eyebrow at him, his lips curling into a teasing smile as he asked, daringly,

"Do you have something against my decision?" Xingki's eyes went to the floor for a second as he answered in the same, empty tone,

"No, I do not."

As he moved to the other end of the room, no one noticing his fists slightly clenched.

* * *

Rakshata raised an eyebrow as Zero continued, throwing his arms dramatically in the air as he declared,

_"From this moment on, this room shall be the very first territory of the United States of Japan!"_

At his words, Rakshata released a laugh, which echoed around the room as she held her cigeratte holder high, hand on hip as she chuckled,

"A country with just a room, eh?" she shook her head slightly as she glanced at the screen still being held by Diethard, who's eyes were glued to the screen, as he held in on the table, kneeling on the floor to watch, and Sayoko, who was bent slightly over him to glance at it too.

"Still a funny guy, isn't he?" she grinned as she pushed a blond lock of hair from her eyes, her eyes sparkling at the man on the screen.

* * *

_"There are no restrictions upon race, doctrines, or religion!" _

Amaya closed her eyes slightly as her words rang through her head, her mind turning to all who had given their lives for them to get to this point, her jaw clenching slightly at the next sentence, which caused her heart to strengthen at the amount of power in their words.

_"There is only one requirement in being a citizen of this country: To carry out justice!"_

_'Yes. That is what I am alive for...To carry out the justice of Japan. The responsibility of the Fujiwara, of a true saumrai.' _

Amaya closed her eyes a moment again, as she took a breath to herself.

'_That is why I must fight. For those that cannot...'_

* * *

Xingki's eyes narrowed slightly as he replaced his sword in his holster, glancing again at the Britannian military placed before the Britannian Embassy, obviously waiting for them to ether hand over Zero, or for him to come out himself.

"This is Chinese Federation territory." Xingki announced, reminding the Britannian forces as the Chinese Federation guards trained their weapons of the armed Britannians. He saw the captain of the squad narrow his eyes at his words, before reluctantly nodding.

"Understood." he replied bitterly, before adding, "We shall meet again at a place for conducting foreign relations."

Xingki did not reply as he watched them remove themselves from the premisis, his eyes wandering to the side slightly as he thought darkly,

'_Zero...How much use will he be to us...?'_

Xingki paused in his thoughts as he saw a Knightmare appear from nowhere, speeding towards them. Xingki instantly placed a hand on his sword as it paused before them, as he called, warningly,

"The Britannian army has been asked to turn back." his eyebrow raised as he took in the new, golden, silver and black knightmare that stood before them, different then any he had seen before.

"Or are you one of Zero's people?" he asked cautiously, as he saw the hatch open.

* * *

"Which side am I on, really?" the pilot asked, as his head stuck out of the frame, smiling slightly as he stood. He saw the man, Li Xingki frown at his words, as he stated suspiciously,

"I do not like riddles." he sighed as he saw the man take a defensive step, hand on the hilt of his weapon as he exited his frame.

"Yes," he agreed, as he took a step on the ground, "neither do I." he saw the man narrow his eyes as he took in his school uniform with confusion, as he began casually towards them. "I want to know the truth."

He paused three steps from the man who stared at him with warning, crimson eyes, as he admitted, lightly, yet darkly, with an emotionless face,

"That's why I'm here to kill..." Rolo felt seriousness take his face as he activated his geass, as he finalized with a cold, dark tone,

"Zero..."

* * *

GASP!!!!!

if you did not see the rather large change, GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!!!

Just who is the Knight of Two?!!?!

What will happen now that Lelouch has been revived?!

What and who is Rolo!?

What is Xingki's connection with Amaya?!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!!?!?!?!

...

Review, to find out. I want to beat the R1'S reviews, which is now 606...ny1 interested? :)

...

:)

mostrandomgirl92

* * *


	3. The Waltz Begins

Iknowiknowiknow

It's veryveryvery late!!!!

my internet was broken on the weekend, so i am updating it now that it's fixed!!

i shall skip on the Weekly Notices so i can get this up quick;y, any questions please review or PM me.

:)

enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

"That's why I'm here to kill..." Rolo felt seriousness take his face as he activated his geass, as he finalized with a cold, dark tone,

"Zero..."

A silence descended around him, as he saw Li Xingke's eyes narrow. Rolo paused, however, de-activating his geass, as his phone, in his front pocket, rang, ringing through the silence. Immediately, he saw the Chinese Federation guards raise their weapons, prepared to fire.

"It's a cellphone." Rolo called, bored by their actions, "A normal one." he added as he answered the phone, gently, almost calmly, pressing it to his ear, not glancing at the caller ID.

"Rolo, are you alright?"

The anxious voice on the other end of the line struck Rolo more then a sword. His eyes widened, his hand around his phone clenching as he gasped,

"Brother?!"

"Thank goodness." he heard Lelouch sigh gratefully on the other end, "I was worried because I couldn't get in touch with you." Rolo clenched his jaw slightly as Lelouch continued, asking urgently,

"Are you alright, Are you in a safe place, at least?" Rolo didn't answer for a moment, as he ignored the annoyed glint in Li Xingke's eyes, glancing at the giant screen with Zero clearly stood, broadcasting his speech...

But...How could Lelouch be Zero, if he was there...Could it be possible...

It was someone else?

'_What's going on here...?'_

Rolo quickly turned his attention back to the phone as he quickly began, urgently,

"Brother, where are you, right now?"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch snapped, frustration and confusion etched in his tone, "That's my ques-" Lelouch was cut off there, as Rolo heard Lelouch's gasp of indignance, and the sound of the phone being grabbed from him.

"Rolo, it's me." Rolo's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the tone of the Baroness, Viletta Nu. The woman who was placed in charge of the surveillance of Lelouch...Working undercover as a teacher in Ashford Academy.

"Ms. Viletta!?" Rolo felt his heart beat feverishly against his chest, more and more things around him not making any sense at all, as she began,

"Lelouch is back at school. Make up class is about to start." there was a short pause as Rolo refused the urge to shake, as she added, "You head back as soon as you can, too."

Rolo slowly nodded as he went along with her caring teacher routine, as he answered just as slowly,

"Yers...Understood..." before bringing the phone before him, almost in a trance, hanging up.

'_Lelouch...He could never make it back to the school...If he were making this speech...'_

He slowly brought his head up to meet Xingke's as he asked coldly, hand still hovering near his sword,

"Are you finished with your call, young man?" Rolo's eyes net his in equal emotion, as a pause settled between them.

"Apparently," Rolo answered before turning around, "finished with various things."

* * *

Kallen frowned slightly as she watched the Britannian news, explaining how the Embassy was surrounded, led by the acting Viceroy, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, and ending on calmly confirming to their Britannian watchers, that the Settlement was safe.

Kallen rolled her eyes at their words, turning slightly as she saw the door open, a smile appearing as she saw Zero enter the room.

"Quite a commotion we created, eh, Lelouch?" she grinned, turning back to the television again as she saw images of knightmares outside the Embassy.

"Well, I would be insulted if there wasn't." Kallen blinked at the feminine, familiar tone, that was definitely not Lelouch's. Turning back to Zero, her eyes wide, she saw Zero lift his hands to the mask, continuing to speak as she pointed out,

"A country, that has essentially just declared war on them, has appeared in their territory, yet they cannot touch them." Kallen's eyes widened as the mask was removed, the person shaking her hair slightly as her emerald eyes met hers.

"That would be a frustrating occurrence." Amaya pointed out, as her raven hair fell behind her, while she pushed it back behind her. She raised an eyebrow at Kallen's stare, smiling slightly as she asked casually,

"What is it?" Kallen still remained frozen, before she pointed out, pointing at Amaya,

"Your not Lelouch..." Amaya nodded in agreement as Kallen continued, "When did you two switch?" Amaya shrugged as she answered,

"Just before the speech. Jinx also wanted to play him, but I've been dying to try on the mask." Amaya sighed as she threw the mask on the couch, before beginning to remove the cloak, "Plus, Lelouch was worried as to what Jinx would do as Zero."

Kallen nodded in slight agreement to that particular reference to Jinx, shaking her head as she asked, still in shock, remembering the speech,

"But...Lelouch's voice..."

"Was pre-recorded." Amaya answered as she stretched her arms slightly, before sitting down on the couch. "Lelouch had to leave before the speech. He was gone far before Zero showed up."

Kallen sighed as she leaned back on the desk she was standing before, noting with a sigh,

"Why did you have to keep it a secret from us?" Amaya raised an eyebrow as Jinx and C.C appeared at the door, Jinx announcing elaborately,

"Guess what? Pizza can actually be delivered to Embassy's!" as he took out a can of Diet Coke, C.C carrying a pizza box. C.C rolled her eyebrows at his antics as she set the pizza and Diet Coke down, as Jinx glanced at Amaya, still wearing the purple Zero suit, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Amaya and Jinx stared at each other a moment, Jinx's eyes moving to the mask for a moment. Another moment passed, before Jinx reached for the Diet Coke cans. All eyebrows were raised as Jinx declared coldly, pointing to Amaya,

"No Diet Coke for you, mask thief."

* * *

Lelouch frowned with frustration and concentration, as he attempted to keep up with Milly's pace, while they cooked a celebratory dinner. Milly was direction about 74% of her orders towards him, the other 24% to herself, and the other 2% giving out to Rivalz and Shirley.

"I can't do that many things at one time!" Lelouch snapped angrily as he stirred one pot, while sprinkling salt into another, before quickly moving around the frying pan to keep the meat from burning. "Why am I the only one doing so many things?!"

Milly only gave a light shrug before muttering with a sigh,

"What can I do about it? If Amaya were still here, you could relax more, _however_," Milly quickly moved on fron the question of Amaya before ocntinuing, "As your President, I must inform you that Rivalz has absolutely no sense for taste, and the other one..." silence fell as Shirley yelled, the mixture she had been stirring with an electronic whisk, lost control, falling on the floor, the bowl following, spilling all over her.

"...Can't perform small tasks..." Lelouch finished Milly's sentence, sighing as he shook his head at Shirley before adding, "I completely understand."

"So lovely of you to be sincere!" Milly grinned as she came up behind Lelouch, sighing, "But people like you are the ones with no earnings potential, no?" Lelouch rolled his eyes slightly as Rivalz joked, peeling a potato,

"Hey, he's even got a housekeeping book." Lelouch blinked as he turned slightly to him, snapping,

"How do you know?!" Rivalz blinked in surprise, gasping,

"Shit, you really do!?" everyone paused again as Shirley yelled, falling over once more. There was a short pause before Rivalz asked casually,

"Want a towel?"

"I can get one myself!" Lelouch smiled gently at their antics, before turning back to his work, calling gently to Milly,

"President, can I ask something?" Milly smiled as she turned, exclaiming,

"I may not answer, but go ahead." Lelouch paused for a moment before asking softly,

"We're throwing a party today to mark the survival of Rolo and me, right?" Milly grinned as she nodded, exclaiming, hands on hips,

"Yup, you and Rolo survived a terrorist attack!" she laughed as she moved beside Lelouch, smiling,

"Gosh, Shirley was in panic mode!" Lelouch glanced at her as she made her eyes wide, holding her hands together as she whimpered, "If Lulu dies, I'd-" she was cut off by Shirley's yells as she ran up behind her, clamping her hands over Milly's mouth to silence her.

"Where's Rolo, anyway?" Rivalz suddenly asked, Milly speaking from behind Shirley's hands explaining, muffled,

"I asked him to come, but...unlike his brother, he's a bit naive..." Rivalz shrugged as he glanced at her, sighed,

"Isn't that why he has no friends?" Shirley frowned at him as she snapped,

"You should say he's a gentle person!" Shirley paused as Milly reminded her that she still had her hands clamped over her mouth,

"Hey, there's stuff on me..." indicating to the remnants of the mixture that Shirley had got on Milly.

"Ah, sorry." Shirley smiled as she backed off, Milly snapping,

"Oh, I'm all sticky now!"

Lelouch silently watched them, his eyes narrowing slightly as he confirmed to himself,

'_Everyone's forgotten about Nunnally...'_ His eyes narrowed more as he turned his gaze towards the window, as memories of his beloved sister floated through his head. '_No, my sister has been switched with this fake brother...Not only have they changed my memories, but they even toyed with everyone's in the student councils.' _His eyes narrowed slightly as he also noted,

_'However, they still remember Amaya...At least, Amaya Warrington...To them, she disappeared during the fighting, and recieved a brief email explaining that she returned to the Mainland, along with the other students...'_

Lelouch clenched his fists, as he continued to hear the happy teasiong of his friends, oblivious to what had happened to them, to Nunnally...

'_Unbelievable!'

* * *

_Below the floors of Ashford Academy, Rolo silently returned his ID card which opened a door to the Core Surveillance room of Lelouch.

He saw quickly that he had made it just in time for the meeting, all ones with the knowledge of Geass, Viletta Nu sitting at the end of a table, all other seats beside the surveillance desks taken, the only light from the screens. All eyes glanced towards him as he Emotionlessly began his way to sit behind Viletta, on a couch, listening as a man reported,

"Following the incident at Babel Tower, Lelouch Lamperouge has not shown any significant changes." as he finished, the man beside him continued, adding,

"There are one hundred and eighty hidden cameras on campus, and forty seven watchmen in disguise..." the man paused as Rolo sat down, crossing his legs as he leaned back, playing with the heart shaped locket/ phone accessory hanging from his phone, glancing at him as he added, his eyes narrowed slightly,

"Make that forty eight watchmen." Rolo narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued, "We currently do not possess any information that links the annihilation of Team Carthage with Lelouch."

Viletta frowned slightly, her hands before her face, elbows on the table as she quietly announced,

"Surveillance is flawless. He has no openings to use his Geass." she paused as she glanced at the screens, before adding, "If he is Zero, the act of coming back to school is odd, as well."

Rolo raised an eyebrow as he called from his seat, still holding the locket,

"Where is C.C and Jinx, in the end?" he did not glance up at Viletta as she answered, annoyance laced in the tone,

"Assuming they haven't come into contact with Lelouch, there is little chance they are in the Embassy." Rolo frowned slightly as he concluded, slightly darkly,

"In other words, we're in the same position we were before the incident." he glanced up at Viletta, his eyes cold as he added, "We don't even know where they are." Viletta narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, before turning to face the others sitting at the desk, not answering Rolo's statement.

"We at the Secret Intelligence Agency," she instead began, confidently, "will continue with the operation to capture C.C and Jinx." Rolo felt his hand clench slightly around the heart, as his eyes narrowed slightly, turning away from the meeting as she finalized,

"All members continue with the surveillance of the bait." there was no pause as all members of the meeting stood answering as one,

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

The commander of the EU army smiled as his subordinate reported,

"The Italian State Army is holding up very well on the right flank." he grinned as he commanded, glancing down at the French beaches, where the Britannian Army had met the EU army,

"Tonight's Bordeaux should become a toast of victory." he paused, however, as a man manning the radars called below,

"An unknown entity approaching from the air!"

"What?!" he gasped, as he saw something land in the middle of their forces, like a bolt of lightning from the sky, the sand and rock around him creating a small smoke screen, before it became clear what the entity was...

"It's Lancelot!" he gasped, fear suddenly creeping into his bones as he recalled all the stories on the famous frame, and the nickname that came along with it-

"Britannia's White Grim Reaper!"

"What's a Rounds doing on the front lines?!"

There was a pause as a commanding voice came from the Knightmare, echoing around the frozen battlefield.

"Surrender to us." there was a unanimous gasp as he continued, "The outcome of this battle is clear. I cannot fire on those who throw away their weapons."

The commander clenched his jaw as his subordinate next to him cried out,

"Ridiculous!" Taking a step forward, his eyes wide in anger, he commanded,

"Dispatch him! The enemy's all by himself!"

* * *

Suzaku's eyes narrowed slightly, as one, all enemy knightmares around him began to speed towards him. His hands clenched the controls slightly as he announced lowly to himself,

"This is unfortunate."

For a moment, Suzaku allowed the knightmares, clearly very basic, to move towards him, as he crossed his knightmares arms above his chest to prepare for an attack. Two seconds passed, before he leapt into action, becoming the White Grim Reaper.

He released his Slash Harkens, slashing into two frames near him, holding for a second, before spreading his arms, casuing the knightmares to collide into the ones next to them, creating a domino effect with ten more, sending them back a good 14 feet.

"Do you still want this to continue?" Suzaku asked them, as he armed himself with swords, almost pleading with them to surrender, so he wouldn't have to fight them.

His response was an onslaught of bullets, along with one frame aiming their slash harkens at him, from behind.

Quickly turning, he blocked the slash harkens with his sword, as he didged the bullets, turning quickly to cut a knightmare near him in half, one that had nearly hit him.

As the knightmare fell down the cliff side, where the battle was occurring, into the sea below, Suzaku took his chance, taking to the air above in seconds, as he took out his Varis, the energy glowing a green, as he took aim...

* * *

Schneizel El Britannia, watched with cool interest as the Lancelot easily gained an advantage in the battle, from the commanding center on a ship, just off shore.

"Is that okay?" Schneizel glanced at his close subordinate, his unofficial assistant, Kanon Maldini, began uncertainly. "For him to take independant action like that..." he paused as he added, reminding him politely, "He was originally your subordinate, Your Highness."

Schneizel gave a slight smile as he turned back to face the battle, which the outcome was now very clear, due to Kururugi's involvement.

"Now, he is the Knight of Seven, under the Direct Command of His Majesty." he answered calmly, his eyes now surveying the smoke, made from the dust and explosions the Lancelot had caused, create a slight smoke screen of the battle.

"But-" Kanon began again, however, Schneizel interrupted, stating,

"We should be glad, shouldn't we?" there was a slight pause, before he added, "For his success."

Another pause took place, as everyone thought on his words.

"The world is filled with sadness even now." Schneizel noted, releasing a short sigh before continuing, nodding pointingly at the Lancelot, "He has the awareness and responsibility to act as a guide for others."

He saw a few, more oblitary than willing, nods appear around the room, as Schneizel felt a small smirk tug at his face, before chuckling slightly, daring slightly in declaring,

"It is, after all, in his blood." he glanced as he saw Kanon take a deep breath at his words, gasping,

"Y-Your Highness-"

Of course, everyone in the room had understood his words, and to whom he was referring. Schneizel gave a slight smile as he faced Kanon as he shrugged, openly addressing the issue,

"The Lady of Zero may indeed be against what Britannia stands for, however," he added, keeping eyecontact with everyone in the room, "one must respect a person who has the courage to lead others." he paused, before adding with a smile,

"Not unlike Kururugi."

* * *

Rolo paused momentarily, as he watched through the balcony window, Lelouch looking at pictures on his computer. His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering why, when never before, Lelouch had overlooked pictures.

Readjusting his expression to a casual smile, he entered the room, Lelouch not noticing him until he called,

"What's the matter? Looking at albums and such." Rolo noted Lelouch freeze slightly, his head slightly turning, his eyes, slightly widened, meeting his, before a casual smile graced his features too, while Rolo walked towards him, leaning over Lelouch to look at the pictures too, noting with a smile,

"Those are the files for the Student Council Marathon Dance, right?" Lelouch smiled as he looked up at Rolo, exclaiming with a short chuckle,

"The President's love for special events is quite problematic." as he clicked on the keyboard, moving to the next picture, of Milly handing Rivalz a trophy, Rolo smiling as he recalled,

"Ah, the Broken Hearts Contest." Lelouch nodded, sighing as he noted with a slight smile,

"Quite sad that the President's the one handing the trophy to Rivalz, the winner." Lelouch released a short laugh at the comical relationship between Milly and Rivalz, and his 'secret' unrequainted love.

Rolo's eyes narrowed slightly as he took Lelouch in.

He certainly was acting the same, he seemed no different then before...He had returned to Ashford, a daring move, was he really Zero...However, there was one thing Rolo could not grasp...

"I still can't believe you managed to get away back there." Rolo suddenly stated out loud, Lelouch raising an eyebrow as he glanced up at him, Rolo standing straight as he continued, softly,

"They said it on the news, right? Babel Tower was completely surrounded by the Army." Rolo's eyes met Lelouch's who was taking Rolo in questionably as he summarized his question, not wavering, his face completely impassive,

"How did you get through the siege?" Lelouch raised his eyebrows at his question, smiling slightly, as though amused by his serious look, and cold question.

"What are you talking about, Rolo?" he sighed, teasing as he added, "You should be asking how I got away from the terrorists, right?" Lelouch cocked his head slightly at the so obvious glitch in Rolo's act, that Rolo's eyes widened in shock in himself.

'_Of course...A normal, average brother would have asked that, not how he got through the siege! A student wouldn't think the Army wasn't helping people escape the attack!' _Rolo frantically began to think up reasons to why heasked, as Lelouch continued with a shrug,

"There was an emergency escape route. I tried to get in touch with you," he sighed, glancing at the ceiling for a moment in thought, before adding dejectivly, as though apologetic, his eyes meeting Rolo's, "but in those kind of situations, cellphones are kind of..."

Lelouch drew off, the meaning of his words clear. Rolo stared at him in shock for another moment, his eyes till wide as he answered, timidly, glancing away,

"I see..." Rolo didn't even notice how un consciously, he was gripping his cellphone, his fingers reaching for the heart locket dangling from it, as he thought to himself, his heart beating wildly,

'_Lelouch can't be Zero. He wasn here when the speech was made, he isn't acting any different, everythings the same as always,'_ he attempted to assure himself, his heart gradually slowing down as he touched the locket. He glanced at Lelouch as he suddenly began,

"Rolo, that locket..." Rolo froze slightly as he held his hand up, while Lelouch sighed, with a small, embarrassed smile,

"Come to think of it, giving a guy a locket is weird..." Rolo's eyes widened as Lelouch reached for his phone to take the locket, adding assurringly, "I'll give you something else-"

However, he never managed to reach the locket, as shockingly, Rolo jumped back, taking the locket with him, exclaiming with urgency,

"No, you can't!" his heart immediatly picked up as he glanced at Lelouch's shocked violet eyes, as he held the phone to his chest, the locket over his own as he continued, his eyes wide, his voice shaky,

"I recieved this!" Rolo's hand began to shake as he thought to himself,

'_Even though it was a fake Birthday...It's mine...It's my first Birthday present...'_

"That's why..." Rolo continued, realizing how unlike himself he was reacting, "It's mine..."

He could see the surprise and shock in Lelouch's face as he gave a slow nod, not arguing any more on the locket, answering awkwardly, attempting to be understanding,

"Ah...Okay, Rolo..." Rolo gave a shaky nod of gratitude, as he glanced at the locket again, his heart returning to it's normal pace, as Rolo whispered to himself,

'_My first present...'_

Not noticing Lelouch's eyes narrow ever so slightly.

* * *

Precisely an hour later, deep under the school water system, Viletta heard the weekly report from Rolo exclusively.

"Yes, there are no changes to Lelouch's security status." he confirmed, glancing up at her in the hue green light, to where she stood above him, on a bridge before the large water system. "There are no signs he has used Geass either." Viletta frowned slightly as she gripped the railings as she mentioned with slight frustration,

"I do not know the details of the Geass either. The Order-" she paused as suddenly, Rolo turned, Viletta following his gaze, her eyes widening as she saw her subordinate enter, pausing as their gazes settled on him.

"Ah, if you're still in discussion, I can come back later." he apologized, stopping in his tracks. Viletta, however, did not relax, as she saw Rolo clench his fist. She knew what what occur...

"Don't, Rolo!" she begged, leaning as far out over the railings as she could. He pais no heed, as she saw a glimpse of red in his eye. "He's a part of the mission as well-" she tried to remind him, as she felt her heart pick up, the man taking a fearfull step backwards.

"Wait for Orders...!" Viletta's tone dropped as she realized what had occurred. Rolo had stopped time long enough so she could not interfere, and as she stared at him, as he now stood beside her subordinate, who slumped to the ground, in horror.

"There is a possibility he heard it." he shrugged as his reason, not flinching in the slightest at the man's death. Viletta's hand began to shake slightly as Rolo continued, "Geass is top secret among us, even in the Tokyo Section."

Viletta stared at Rolo in shock, his young face emotionless as she weakly stammered, taking a step back,

"But...How many more..." she paused as Rolo interrupted her, hollowly stating, his emotionless eyes meeting hers,

"It's the quickest and most effective method."

'_He is a teenager...'_ Viletta whispered to herself as he did the most shocking thing in the conversation. Cocking his head slightly, like a normal teenager would, he confirmed as any student would do a teacher,

"Am I wrong?"

* * *

Amaya smiled slightly as Xingke entered the room, he and Gao Hai meeting with her, C.C and Jinx in their main Meeting room.

"Welcome, Gao Hai." she welcomed, bowing her head slightly in respect, as he returned the gesture. Her eyes met Xingke's as he moved froward, taking the extra step of respect, holding out his hand, bowing his head in respect as they shook.

"Fujiwara-Hime." he greeted, as she smiled, bowing her head too, as Gao Hai sat.

"Xingke." her eyes met his crimson ones as she recieved a wry smile from the serious young General, before he stood straight. Quickly though, Xingke returned to Gao Hai's side, as Amaya took a seat in the couch opposite, beside Jinx and C.C.

Gao Hai jumped right into it, declaring with a small smile,

"We have delayed negotiations for handing you over to Britannia. I believe that will buy us one week of time." Amaya nodded as she responded with a respectable,

"The Chinese Federation has the Black Knight's thanks. I shall inform Zero of this immediatly-" she paused, mid sentance, however, as an indignant call came from the doorway,

"C.C" all eyes went to the door as Kallen stomped out, clad in nothing but a towel that barely covered her, as she snapped in outrage, "Come to think of it, wouldn't it have been better and easier if you or Amaya had been the bunny girl!?"

Kallen paused as she saw the clear amusement in Amaya and C.C's eyes. Slowly, Amaya took in Kallen glancing around the room, her eyes widening as every second passed, glancing between them to the Chinese Federation representatives, to C.C covering Jinx's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

And then...

"AHHHHHHH!" Kallen screamed as she ran behind the blurry glass before the bathroom door, covering herself more and more, back towards them as Gao Hai gasped in shock,

"Zero...is a woman!?"

"Indeed." C.C answered with a blank face as she took her hand away from Jinx's eyes, who nodded in agreement.

"I am not!" Kallen called, sticking halfway out from behind the glass in protest, glaring as Jinx jumped into the fun.

"Way to completely ruin the surprise." he called to Kallen with a sigh as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Bad show, girl." C.C shook her head with Jinx as Kallen snapped,

"Don't use Zero for fun!" Amaya shook her head, a small smile forming as she called,

"Your Towel is slipping..." Kallen glanced down, crying out again as she grabbed the slipping fabric, running behind the glass again as Amaya refused the urge to laugh.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kozuki Kallen." Amaya glanced at Xingke as he spoke, breaking the embarrassing moment for Kallen. "You are the pilot of the Guren Nishiki, right?" Kallen's eyes widened as she peeked around the edge, gasping in surprise at his knowledge,

"Why...?" Xingke gave another polite smile as he answered calmly, hands slightly behind his back,

"I have an interest in you all." Amaya smiled as she stood, walking to his side as she explained to her,

"This is Li Xingke, Kallen. He is an outstanding General in the Chinese Federation." she paused a moment before adding, with a small smile and shrug, "He's a good friend."

She paused again, as everyone did, however, as suddenly, a member ran in calling out, alarm ringing through the room,

"We've got trouble! Ohgi-san and everyone-"

* * *

Guilford's eyes narrowed as he stood above a podium, clenching his fists as he stared at the camera opposite him, feeding a live broadcast nationwide. He stood before the Chinese Federation Embassy, the red, imposing building, being which held him...The man he was seeking...

"Can you hear me, Zero?" he called, as though he were speaking to the man himself, which he knew, in a way, he was. He stood above two large convoys, inside each, sat one hundred and something Black Knights members, captured. Directly behind him, forced to stand, belted to the backing, were the higher ups of the Black Knights...

It would be impossible for Zero to miss this broadcast...

Or pass it up.

"I am Princess Cornelia Li Britannia's Knight, Gilbert G.P Guilford!"

* * *

Amaya stared with a frown as she listened to the broadcast, her, Li Xingke, Jinx and C.C the only ones in the room, Gao Hai having hurried away to see exactly what this was, and Kallen went to join the other members, having sprinted after the member who had alerted them.

"Beginning at 15:00, tomorrow..." Amaya's eyes widened as the leaders captured were shown on the screen, her heart stopping as she saw the Four Holy Blades, Ohgi, and...

"Tohdoh-san!" she whispered as she saw him stare straight ahead, his jaw clenched, not allowing any emotions to come through, as always.

"We will begin the execution...of these 256 Class-S war criminals, that have committed treason!"

Amaya's eyes widened in horror, as she choked on her breath.

_'Tohdoh-san..._'

"N-no...!" she choked out, Xingke glancing at her as she felt anger and hatred well in her, as she shook her head frantically,

"No!"

* * *

Viletta stared emotionlessly at the screen, as she saw Ohgi-that _Eleven, _Viletta reminded herself angrily, appear on screen.

She said absolutely nothing, as she saw him stare straight ahead, his eyes set in a determined stare at the crowd...

Viletta scolded herself once again as she felt a pang in her heart.

'_You are a Britannian Baroness...'_ she reminded herself, as she tore her eyes from the screen.

'_He is a convict, terrorist Eleven...'

* * *

_Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he watched the announcement in the Student Council room, holding his face in his hands as Guilford continued,

"Zero! If you value the lives of your subordinates, then come out and fight with me!" Lelouch clenched his jaw slightly as he refused to show his anger surface, reminding himself that the game was up if he did...

'_Guilford...Good move...'_ he growled to himself, as he heard the door open. Spinning around, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Shirley blinking back at him.

"Ah, Lulu, you're by yourself?" she asked as she came towards him, while he turned off the television with a relaxed flick of the remote, reminding himself to watch it later, as he smiled casually, while asking,

"How come you're not at the swimming club today, Shirley?" Shirley released a sigh as she held her hands behind her back, as she exclaimed,

"Well, I've been charged to buy the birthday present." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of interest as he repeated,

"Birthday?" Shirley smiled as she nodded, continuing with a nod,

"The Swimming club's adviser, Ms. Viletta's birthday." Shirley shrugged as she added, not seeing Lelouch's fist clench slightly, "She always gets mad at me, so everyone thought I was the most suitable candidate..." Shirley raised a hand to her head as she gave a nervous grin, smiling,

"But I'm really bad at choosing presents and such..." she paused, Lelouch raising an eyebrow as she turned away, touching her chin as she noted, "I'm thinking about o-sake. It seems that she likes it." she narrowed her eyes in thought as she contradicted herself, "But I don't think she likes famous brands..."

"Shall I tag along?" Shirley blinked as she glanced at Lelouch, who had leaned forward moments ago, taking Shirley in with light amusement. "That is, helping you choose a present." Lelouch added, realizing he should appear normal.

And what was more normal then helping a friend pick out a present...?

Lelouch smiled as he noted one more thing...

It would be an excellent start to begin his plan...

* * *

"Huh, really?!" Shirley squealed in excitement, as she ran towards Lelouch, "Really?"

"You're going now, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Rivalz, who had casually been eavesdropping by the window grinned, quietly thanking, with a cunning grin,

"Thanks for the news!"

* * *

Lelouch casually strode through the House, having changed from his uniform to a white jacket, with matching jeans. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, and perfectly fitted a normal teenager heading out shopping.

He paused, however, as the door to the hall opened, showing Rolo, almost waiting for him. Lelouch allowed himself to blink in surprise as a short pause fell between them.

"Going out?" Rolo asked, quietly, his light lavender eyes glancing at him. Lelouch smiled lightly as he nodded explaining,

"Yes, to help pick out a birthday present for Ms. Viletta." he saw Rolo blink in surprise as he repeated,

"Birthday?" he noticed Rolo's eyes fall slightly as he nodded, stating quietly, "Yeah...Birthday's are important." Lelouch nodded as he began forward, towards the door, Rolo's eyes following him as he waved with a small smile.

"See you later, then." he smiled as he exited the building, Rolo calling after him, as he did for the months when he had thought him to be his brother,

"Have a safe trip..."

Lelouch smirked slightly as the door closed on him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought,

'_Soon...Soon, my brother, you shall become a part of my plans...'_

* * *

Shirley once again found herself staring at Lelouch as they wandered around the wine section of a store, Lelouch, as always, knowing exactly what they should be looking for.

However, Shirley was hardly paying attention to the wine, or the search for a birthday present, but rather, her own thoughts...

'_A date?'_ she thought once again as she stole another glance at Lelouch, '_Would this be a date?'_ she fidgeted slightly with her bag as he picked up another bottle, examining it's contents as she continued,

'_It might be...'_ she gave herself a determined nod as she decided, '_Yes, it's a date!'_

Shirley paused however, as more uncomfortable thoughts drifted into her head.

_'But, Lelouch was going out with Amaya...But she disappeared nearly a year ago with not so much as a handshake!'_ Shirley argued weakly as she fought with her conscience. '_She was nice, though...Maybe something happened..._

Shirley shook her head as she snapped to herself,

'_Ether way, she's been gone a year with not as much as an email! That's a horrid way to treat poor Lulu!'_ Shirley clenched her jaw as she decided, once again,

'_Yes; it's a date.'

* * *

_Milly grinned as she, Rivalz and Rolo spied on the two from across the grinned as she saw Shirley, apparently having a debate with herself, as she flustered with Lelouch.

"This is good publishing material for the Society of Male-Female Inter-relationship Ecology!" she grinned as she whispered this thought to Rivalz and the forced spy, Rolo. Rolo raised an eyebrow questionably to her as Rivalz sighed in annoyance,

"But, why did you invite him to track down his own brother?" Milly grinned as hse glanced down at Rolo, who met her eyes wearily.

"Rolo's interested too, right?" she analyzed as she turned back to Shirley and Lelouch as they moved to another shop.

"She may become family one day!" she heard Rivalz awe at her calculations, as Rolo only stared silently at the couple for a moment, before repeating quietly,

"...Family..."

* * *

Lelouch smirked to himself as he and Shirley examined a phone, as he turned the phone to such an angle, that he could see the people behind him.

He calmly took in the President, Rivalz and even Rolo, hiding behind the centre of the walkway, heads popping up, as he searched for any people following, and noted with a soft smile, two men, who kept glancing in his direction, as well as a woman at a cafe.

'_They went through the trouble of setting up a trap in the Babel Tower. In other words, my enemy isn't the Settlement Government.'_ he continued his smile as he answered one of Shirley's questions on the phone, while continuing to think to himself,

'_I don't know so much as to who the watchdogs are, but there is an opening in their system.'_ he smirked to himself as he and Shirley decided to get it. He glanced at Shirley as he suggested with a smile,

"Shirley, I'll take care of the paperwork. Why don't you go and listen to the C.D section?" Shirley's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped,

"Really?" Lelouch nodded, as he sat down beside the clerk, confirming,

"Really." Shirley beamed as she nodded, heading to one of the stands as Lelouch picked up the pen, quickly answering the questions, glancing at the clerk as he set his plan in motion.

"Um, how should I fill this part out?" the man turned quickly smiling as he asked,

"Yes?" Lelouch didn't answer, quickly removing the geass given to him by Amaya, C.C and Jinx, before beginning with a smile,

"Excuse me, can I ask you a favor...?" there was a slight waver in the mans smile, as the red rings formed around his eyes. He gave a nod as he answered brightly,

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, actually..."

* * *

Shirley jumped as Lleouch touched her shoulder, tugging her from her thoughts as she tore her eyes away from a young couple across from her, as Lelouch smiled down at her.

"Sorry," Lelouch apologized with a smile, "Did I scare you?" Shirley shook her head ferociously, as she pushed down a blush rising in her cheeks, as Lelouch gazed down at her questionably for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Shirley instantly blurting out,

"AbsolutelynothingLulu-" she paused, however, as Lelouch bent down towards her, a small smile on his face. Shirley felt her heart racing, freezing as instead of what she thought he would do, he told her quietly,

"The President, Rolo and Rivalz are following us..." Shirley gasped in shock as she glanced around, exclaiming,

"No way!" while her wide eyes searched like a hawk for the be damned girl that was her President.

"Shirley..." Shirley glanced up at Lelouch as he leaned forward again, whispering,

"I have an idea..."

* * *

Lelouch grinned as he entered a changing room in a small store, Shirely blinking at him in confusion as he explained,

"Pretend that I'm in here for awhile, okay?" Shirley frowned as she asked cautiously,

"Just what are you planning?" Lelouch smiled as he opened his case, showing her the clothes he had hidden inside.

"I'll secretly leave the store and give the President a _surprise_." Lelouch smirked as Shirley nodded, exclaiming with a smile,

"Right, I got it." as she closed the curtains.

Lelouch immediately turned, searching the shop for a camera.

'_It's a store I don't usually come into,'_ he noted with a frown, '_therefore, there shouldn't be any surveillance or wiretaps in this store.'_

Lelouch frowned slightly as he glanced at the wall mirror, noting softly,

'_Shirley thinks this is just an innocent prank...However, nothing will happen to her should I fail...'_ he concluded as he discarded his clothes, replacing them with a red, baggy jacket, a cap, and denim jeans.

'_Preparations for the Geass are complete.'_ he also confirmed as he took out his phone, connecting a special memory stick-like object into his phone, which he used as Zero, to hide his number, and location. Lelouch smirked as he dialed the number for the mall, having memorized it when walking past a help sign earlier.

He immediately was connected, requesting the security office.

"Yes, this is Omotesando Mall Security Center." a man answered, pausing as Lelouch cut straight to the point.

"This is the Black Knights. Listen closely to me. We have bombs placed all over the mall, at this very moment..." he announced this coolly, coming naturally to him, as the man gasped in horror,

"Huh? The Black Knights?!" Lelouch smiled as he continued, having grapsed their attention.

"In the event that you do not obey the following demands, we will detonate the bombs..."

* * *

Shirley continued to smile as she wiated outside the dressing room, barely noticing the announcement calling,

"Mr. Maximillion from the Hakote Settlement."

Shirley glanced slightly at the front desk as she heard a small gasp, not knowing, all the employees of the mall tense, anxiety filling them as they realized this was the secret code for a terrorist alert to the staff, to prepare themselves.

Nor did she notice someone sneak out from behind the dressing room, and begin their way out of the store amongst the chaos that would ensure...

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly as he casually walked down the walkway of the mall, seeing one of the spies who had been following him begin after him, even after he changed clothes and wore a hat.

'_Conditions have been cleared.'_ Lelouch assurred himself as he carried on, forcing himself not to glance at the man as he continued his walk. '_Now, I just have to press the button...'_

He smirked slightly as he saw it was precisely 10 seconds to go until 16:00. Glancing to his right, he saw the shop assistant from the phone shop walk towards the wall near him, smiling, the red rings still around his eyes...

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

Lelouch picked up his step as he saw the man come closer, his eyes narrowing at him as he continued walking,

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Lelouch smirked as right on que, the man hit the fire alarm, the sharp drill sounding throughout the mall, and causing instant chaos.

* * *

Rolo narrowed his eyes as the alarm sounded, as one, the people in the mall screamed.

"It's the Black Knights!"

"Terrorists!"

"Run!"

Rolo clenched his fists as he looked around, his heart beating fast as he thought, panicked,

'_No, this doesn't make sense-'_

Ignoring Rivalz and Milly's crys he sprinted towards the shop where Lelouch and Shirley was. Shirley had just sprinted from the shop, and it was empty when he got there, but he didn't care. He saw no one leaving the still closed changing room.

Ripping open the curtain, Rolo's eyes widened.

There was no one. No one but his own reflection. Rolo felt his hands begin to shake as he spun around the store, still seeing no sign of Lelouch before cursing,

"He's not here?!"

* * *

Viletta gritted her teeth in the Control room, in Ashford Academy, where chaos began.

"We have lost the target!" one of her subordinates manning the screens confirmed, as another reported loudly,

"What shall we do with the report from Scorpion?" Viletta ignored the last question, based on one of their spies code names, as she snapped, panicked,

"Where's Rolo?!" another of her subordinates explained briefly,

"For peacekeeping reasons, there's an emergency jamming on cellphones in place!" she clenched her jaw as the second man began again,

"Lieutendant Colonnel, isn't the report from Scorpion top priority?"

Viletta cursed as she stood, yanking her earpiece from her ear as she snapped, before sprinting from the room,

"I will head for the scene!"

* * *

Lelouch grinned as he walked calmly through the throng of screaming, terrified people, chuckling a dark laugh that became louder as he replaced his contact lens.

"This is how you create a panic..." he grinned as he looked around, laughing to himself,

'_My, Amaya, you would certainly be proud of me...'

* * *

_Rolo did not pause as he made it back to Ashford within half an hour, quickly heading to the Control room, gritting his teeth as he swiped his ID card.

He barely waited for the doors to open before he sprinted in, blurting,

"Where's Brother's location-" he froze, however, as he was met with silence. Glancing around the room, he barely noticed he had referred to the taget, Lelouch, as 'Brother'. Instead, he shakily confirmed aloud,

"...No one's here...?" he heard the door hiss shut, and then he heard the click.

He felt himself freeze, as he glanced to the left, his eyes meeting with the end of a gun. Following the hand that held it, his eyes met familiar violet ones, with a matching smirk.

"They went to look for Jinx and C.C."

* * *

Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Rolo's eyes met his, his jaw clenching as he asked coldly, yet shakily,

"You did awaken, after all?" Lelouch dmiled slightly as he explained shortly,

"I have the spy as my slave...Under my Absolute Obediance." he grinned as he recalled geassing the man during the chaos in the Mall, as their eyes met for a split second. It was all he needed.

"It seems you guys have placed Jinx and C.C's capture as your top priority," he grinned more as he remembered forcing the man to call Viletta and everyone to the scene, claiming C.C was there, thus, taking them away from their base."even if it's false information."

He smirked as he saw a bead of sweat drip down Rolo's face, as Lelouch concluded with a smile,

"This birdcage-like campus...Will now become my castle of freedom." he saw Rolo's eyes narrow as Lelouch added, once again removing his contact lens,

"And you...will be my pawn in my search for Nunnally..."

However, after his statement, Lelouch felt as though ice was creeping up him, as he felt nothing where he had once, just a moment ago, held a gun...And the empty space where Rolo had stood, just now...

"What?!" Lelouch gasped in shock and disbelief, before he heard a click by his own head.

Glancing to the side, his eyes met with the cold stare of his once-brother, who now, miraculously, held Lelouch's gun to his head. Lelouch couldn't even lower his arm from shock, as only one logical explanation came to mind.

_'...Geass...? He...Stopped time...' _Lelouch's eyes narrowed in anger as Rolo announced emotionlessly, glancing at his eye with the red, burning geass symbol,

"Lelouch. Together with that demonic eye..." Lelouch's jaw clenched as Rolo tightened his grip on the trigger, announcing evenly,

"Die."

* * *

Amaya felt the ground shake beneath her as a loud explosion reached her ears in the Chinese Federation Embassy.

"What was that?!" Kallen gasped, jumping to her feet, like Amaya, as she heard something on her communicator.

"We've got trouble! The Chinese Federation suddenly-"

* * *

Xingke narrowed his eyes as he sprinted through the hole he had just made in the wall around the Black Knight's section, quickly taking down one guard.

He paused as he saw one Black Knight on a communicator, no doubt with Zero or Fujiwara-Hime...

Sprinting forwards, without a second thought, he easily, like lightning, threw the man in the air, causing him to land flat on his back, gasping for air, as he stood, unsheathing his weapon.

His crimson eyes narrowed as he made eye contact with the man, who was no older that 20, at least. The man stared up at him in fear, his eyes widening and trembling, his mouth opening as he silently pleaded with him to spare him.

Xingke narrowed his eyes as he declared slowly and darkly,

"The Black Knights will be destroyed here!"

* * *

OKAY, i know, again, Amaya was not in this chapter alot, but BELIEVE ME, after chapter 5 or so, there will be ALOT of her!

i also know that it is very like the canon right now-

BELIEVE ME, it will change as the stroy goes on, but how could you miss out this rather large piece of the anime?!

YA CAN'T!

so, trust in this humble authoress, that IT WILL CHANGE FROM CANON SOON!!

and i've just realized, i've done no disclaimer yet!!!!

I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS, SO Y'ALL KNOW!!!!

NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!

THERE IS A RECESSION ON FOLKS!

till saturday/sunday, may b a late update again, seeing as i'm on a hiking trip on thursday and friday...

...

...

...

wicklow mountains...

...

...

...

oh god help me...

Please, for my will to live,

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Audacity of Hope

CHAPTER 4!!!!!

Sorry it's exceptionally late, but my old laptop died (:( ) and although i managed to save the documents ( :) ) it has been a stressfull week, from hiking, to work experiance, to Eurovision night (congrats Nowrway!) all i can say is i am veryveryveryveryvery sorry!!!!!

Sob...the hiking very nearly killed me...all the guides did was LIE!!!!!! oh yea, just a 20 minute walk to lunch...(40 mins later) 10 more... (20 mins later) another 10...

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!A fun 8 hours on day one, and a lovely 4 hours the next day, with lots of vertical hills...whooo....

WEEKLY NOTICES!!!!

1: animefan29:Xingke is friends with Amaya, and his reasons for not talking with her before hand will become clear in this chappie! :)

2: Leaf Ninja 91: i know it is still canon, but next chapter...Let's just say next chapter alot will change and be revealed? (how sly of me...)

3: General Nitro and Lulukiryu: lol, thanks for the luck. I survived at least!!!

4:Delaneyrose: How did you guess that?? lol, the only sport i'm good at is swimming...so this did not ehlp me at all!!! :)enjoy the chappie!!!!

5: Person who loves ur story: Thank you for loving my story!!! lol, okay, Xingke's connection with Amaya will be slowly brought to light pver the next few chapters, so keep an eye out!!!

6: Obnixus Patronus Tolerantius: You won't be disappointed with the rest!!!

* * *

Lelouch's eyes never left Rolo's ignoring his last statement, as the tension, if possible, rose.

"Your Geass's ability is to stop time?" he instead concluded, his eyes narrowing slightly while Rolo answered coldly, the gun still at Lelouch's head,

"I don't have to answer you." Lelouch clenched his jaw as Rolo added monotonously, "My orders are, that is Lelouch Lamperouge reawakens his memories and returns as Zero, kill him." Lelouch, however, had wavered in his attention, instead voicing aloud, slowly,

"16...17...18" He saw Rolo's eyes narrow as he demanded coldly, suspiciously.

"What are you counting?" Lelouch glanced at him as he began pointing at a screen explaining slowly,

"The moment you showed up, I began counting in my head." Lelouch frowned as he saw the clock read a good 12 seconds what he was on. "However, that number is off right now."

Lelouch frowned again as he reached for the remote on the table, Rolo, oddly, not responding.

"Why do you think that is?" he asked, as he began replaying the security footage in the room, from mere moments before.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he saw himself holding the gun at Rolo, declaring that he would become his pawn...And then...

Lelouch's eyes widened as everything stopped. He was frozen, still holding the gun, mid sentence, as Rolo momentarily glanced at him, before taking his gun, and moving behind him, arming and aiming at close range...Before he unfroze....And during this...

Time continued...

"Rolo..." Lelouch began, as though explaining as though it were a simple math theorem, "What you stopped, wasn't time..." he halfway glanced at Rolo again before concluding, "But my sense of time." Rolo simply raised an eyebrow before countering, in equal coldness, his face now completely impassive,

"You won't be able to win, even if you know that." Lelouch stared at him for a moment, took in his blank stare, and cold eyes...

"Rolo, you are correct." He saw Rolo blink in shock before he added, holding eye contact, "The reason you haven't killed me yet is because you understand, right?" Lelouch felt a small smile pull at his features as he concluded, slightly darkly,

"At the rate you are now, you can achieve neither of the two." he saw Rolo narrow his eyes as he repeated,

"Two?" Lelouch had to stop his grin from spreading as he thought to himself,

'_I have caught your attention...The two things you desire most...'_

"One is C.C and Jinx," Lelouch began, "where you made me to lure her out." there was a pause before Lelouch declared, "Let me go and I will bring them to you." Rolo's eyes widened slightly as he cocked his head to the side, slowly stating,

"You're selling out C.C and Jinx?" Lelouch gave a small shrug, with a small smile, as he answered,

"She's no match as to what my life is worth." Rolo didn't question this, instead continuing, curiously, yet darkly,

"And the other one?" Lelouch turned slightly, pausing a moment before answering simply,

"Your life." Rolo gave a small, amused sigh as a smirk fell on his face, before answering coldly,

"What life...?" Lelouch clenched his teeth slightly as he continued, asking slowly, almost as a request,

"Rolo...What is the future?" Rolo reeled back slightly, blinking while Lelouch continued, "The future is hope. Does hope lie beyond your mission?" he held eye contact as his heart rate picked up, adding, "What future will you unlock by capturing those two?" he did not pause for an answering, before answering for him, "You will just be the same. Nothing will change."

"This is my mission!" Rolo snapped, interrupting him, his eyes widening as Lelouch turned fully, making full eye contact as he trained the gun on his forehead.

"Killing me won't accomplish your mission. You want to capture Jinx and C.C, right?" Rolo clenched his teeth as Lelouch smiled reassuringly down at the one who had been a brother once, as he stared up at him in suspicion.

"I will bring her tomorrow. Then, you will be able to grasp a new future." Lelouch smiled down at Rolo, who lowered the gun unwillingly as he added,

"Don't worry, I won't lie..." his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he added,

"Not to you..."

* * *

Amaya's eyes narrowed in thought, her hands before her face as she saw in Zero's desk, Kallen sitting in one of the couch's, weapon ready and slung across her lap, while C,C was still piecing hers together. Jinx sat beside Kallen, loading his with bullets, as Kallen finally managed to break the silence,

"But Zero used his Geass on the Consul General, right? So why..." C,C gave a shrug before answering,

"Who knows?" Jinx released a sigh while adding,

"However, if we lose this base, we will have no more protection from the Britannian forces..." Amaya, however, was not listening, lost in her own thoughts.

'_Jinx is right, we lose here, we're dead...But the question now, is how we can avoid that, and stay here...'_ Amaya's eyebrows furrowed as she came to a conclusion, '_And in order to avoid that, we must therefore find out why exactly we are under threat...'_ She felt her jaw clench slightly as she thought quietly,

'_After all...Xingke...And Tianzi...They both assured us this base, as well as Gao Hai, who is under Geass, so he would never turn on us...'_ Amaya's eyes widened slightly as the truth came out, something she never would have believed.

'_And the only person with as near authority as Gao Hai, who could turn on us and order this...'_

_"_Xingke..." Amaya whispered, her eyes wide as she heard the door open. All eyes flew to the door as Amaya stood, her jaw clenching as she saw who had entered.

"How unexpected;" C.C noted, her eyes narrowing slightly as Xingke stepped fully into the room, the door hissing close as she added, "You came here alone."

Xingke did not reply as he stood before them, his crimson eyes meeting Amaya's as Kallen stated darkly,

"The Consul Generl of the Chinese Federation has approved the United States of Japan, right?" Xingke did not reply for a while, as they held eye contact, Amaya silently asking for a good explanation, a reason...

"That man is set to die."

Amaya's eyes widened as gasps fell around the room, as Amaya realized what he was doing...Xingke did not react to this as he added,

"Or will the Black Knights choose the path of destruction, right here?"

Kallen immediately trained her weapon ion him as Amaya felt a small smile pull at her face, while Kallen exclaimed,

"Wait, that's too sudden-" Amaya stopped her as she released a small chuckle, meeting Xingke's eyes again as she began,

"I see..." All eyes went between them as Amaya walked from behind the desk, continuing with a small smile at the simplicity of his plan, "The reason you attacked without informing me..." Amaya paused before him, pausing silently for a moment before concluding with a small smirk,

"You needed a completely natural reaction from us and my men, right, Xingke?"

No one made a sound as Amaya continued, hands on her hips,

"You needed it to make it look like you were truly breaking into our base, to see what had occurred, and that included our men's completely natural reaction of shock and defensive manouveres, and my surprise of it all and ordering the manouveres...To show it would really look like that." she released a small chuckle as she concluded, "Like we killed Gao Hai."

Xingke slowly gave a nod of acknowledgement, as the tension rose in the room.

"So you want us to take the responsibility of Gao Hai's death?" she sighed, "Which will complete this little coup d'ete of yours?"

"Wait, a coup d'ete?!" Kallen gasped, jumping to her feet. "That's too much, besides, if we kill the Chinese Federation's Consul General, we'll lose our base!" Kallen's eyes met Amaya's as pressed,

"How the hell can we trust this guy?!"

"Xingke." Amaya interrupted, her eyes not leaving his as a pause fell on the room. "You are assuring me that the Black Knights will retain the support of the Chinese Federation, and can continue to use a part of the Chinese Federation Embassy as a base, if we say Gao Hai died in a fight with us?" Xingke gave a nod, answering after a moment,

"That is what I am promising you. You have my word." Amaya took another moment, before holding out her hand.

"I trust your word." she stated softly, as Xingke grasped it. "You can say he died in a fight with us."

Silence fell as Jinx noted softly,

"My, my...Zero seems to have begun something unexpected..." C.C nodded in agreement as she added coldly,

"Is this noble aspiration? Or lowly ambition?" Amaya frowned at their words as she began,

"Xingke just wishes to protect the Empress..." she glanced back to Xingke, who met her eyes again, as she added quietly, "Right?"

He gave a nod as he answered, truthfully, yet lowly,

"With my life."

* * *

Guilford frowned slightly as he gazed at the view before him. The line of those tobe executed tomorrow, namely, the higher ups of the Black Knights, including Tohdoh. Behnd them, was the red, glittering view of the Chinese Federation Embassy, where they were still awaiting any reactin from the Black Knights...

"What's the cause of the explosion earlier in the Chinese Federation Embassy?" he enquired to the Glaston Knights, who were seated behind him.

"They still haven't given a public statement..." Alfred explained, before Claudio added,

"They only told us that they approve of the execution." Guilford gave a wane smile as he sighed with a shrug, still gazing at the prisoners,

"The execution is for nothing but show, a rather inelegant move on my part." He added as his eyes fell on his rival of the Black Knights, Tohdoh, once more.

"Will Zero show himself?" Bart asked, crossing his arms as Guilford answered, still looking at Tohdoh,

"If he doesn't, that is, itself, fine." He paused as he heard the various gasps of shock at his words, as he explained coolly, "A Zero that does not create miracles will not gain the support of the people..."

"You've thought that far ahead, My Lord?" Claudio asked in slight admiration. Guilford gave a small frown as he added darkly,

"However, what I am far more concerned about, is if he _does not _show..." His eyes narrowed as he explained, "And if his Lady takes his place..."

Immediatly, the tension rose, as the mention of the woman whom had killed the Glaston Knight's adoptive father, and the woman thought to have something to do with Princess Cornelia's absense, was mentioned.

"If that woman arrives," Edgar began darkly, his eyes narrowing behind his pink shades, "I will kill her with my own hands." Guilford glanced at the Knights as all fell silent in agreement.

"Father and Princess Cornelia will be avenged." Bart added coldly, as Guilford turned to them, narrowing his eyes slightly as he nodded,

"Yes...If she shows, target her. and she very well might, seeing as we have her own personal 'Knight' Tohdoh...However..." his fists clenched as he turned to the wall, where hung a portrait of Princess Cornelia imprinted upon a commemorative plate. "Try to take her alive first."

All the Glaston Knight's eyes widened, Alfred gasping,

"What?" in surprise before he began slowly,

"She was the last person to fight with Princess Cornelia, before she disappeared...Therefore, she may know vital information as to her whereabouts." He raised his arm before his chest as he gazed at the picture before continuing,

"And after which she has given that information, justice for General Darlton's death will be brought upon her." the Glaston Knights gave a slow nod as Guilford concluded,

"Therefore, I am hoping both will show...For the sake of my Princess..."

* * *

Xingke kept his expression im[passive, as he, as well of four of his subordinates, stood before the Consulate General, Gao Hai, in his office, before he began lowly,

"Why have you approved of the United States of Japan?" Gao Hai raised an eyebrow as Xingke continued, "You did this all on your own, without even recieving confirmation from the Forbidden City." Gao Hai narrowed his eyes as Xingke noted, his jaw tightening ever so slightly, "This isn't allowed, even for a Eunuch General such as yourself."

Xingke's anger rose as he saw Gao Hai clench his fists, exclaiming,

"Even if you were using Zero, no matter what calculations you had-" Xingke paused as Gao Hai interrupted suddenly, warning,

"You must not use Zero. Zero brings happiness!" Xingke clenched his fists as his eyes narrowed, before asking lowly,

"What is Empress Tianzi's view?" Gao Hai's eyes narrowed as he lifted one hand to his mouth, before declaring lowly,

"Forget that little girl, I want Zero!" Xingke's eyes narrowed further in anger as Gao Hasi continued, "Zero will bring me happiness, and that is an absolute ordinance!

Xingke's eyes narrowed completely, as he clenched his jaw in pure anger.

"You traitor!" he spat as his hand moved like lighting, the triangular blade attached to a retractable wire zooming from under his wrist protectors, easily and effectively hitting the Eunuch General in the forehead, the man giving a short cry as he pulled his arm back, the blade retracting back into the wrist protector/pad.

His subordinates said nothing as he caught the blade, all staring at the dead Eunuch.

'_How dare he...'_ Xingke growled to himself as his crimson eyes took in the traitor, '_How dare he insult the Empress, and commit lèse majesté...To commit more loyalty to the loyalty you swore to your own Sovereign...' _Xingke did not blink as he commented, knowing full that this was only the beginning,

"The crimson sky has perished..." meaning, _The changing of times will bring prosperity..._

And that was exactly what Xingke would do. He would change the Chinese Federation, changes that would only bring the people prosperity...

And the Black Knights would help him achieve this.

* * *

Tohdoh Kyoshiro stared ahead, his face a set determination, as ghis final hour drew to a close. At the corner of his eye, he saw Japanese citizens appear at the gates neat the chosen execution site, all holding terror and sadness in their eyes.

"Zero has betrayed us." Chiba finally concluded, from beside him, her dark gray/ brown eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. "There's no way he's coming to save us."

"He will come!" Tamaki, from two places away exclaimed, anger evident, "If he's the real one, if he's alive, then he'll come and create a miracle for us!" Tohdoh closed his eyes for a moment as he repeated hollowly,

"A miracle...eh..." he saw Chiba nod in agreement as she commented darkly,

"Accept it; Zero betrayed us at the battle: He will betray us now. We shall die here." Tohdoh glanced at her before announcing loudly, his jaw tightening,

"Do not give up hope, Chiba." All eyes glanced towards him as he declared lowly,

"I may not have complete faith in Zero...But in Fujiwara-Hime, I would place my life in her hands."

* * *

Amaya glanced at Xingke as she stood before the Roiyaru Kakumi, as she stood in her royal blue pilot suit, pulling on her light gloves as she confirmed,

"And so, once Zero comes, we shall move, and you will pretend you knew nothing of this?" Xingke gave a nod before she clarified, "Even if we open fire at the Britannian Military?" Xingke gave another nod before commenting,

"This is a good arrangement for both of us." Amaya gave a weak smile as she crossed her arms, sighing,

"I hate this part...Waiting for the battle to begin...They will carry out the executions soon..." Xingke took her in for a moment before suddenly asking,

"That man, Tohdoh...He is one of the people set to be executed?" Amaya stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I...I must save him...As well as the others..." she began slowly, glancing at the ground. "Tohdoh...He raised me....He saved me on the day of the invasion, took me in..." she glanced bakc at Zingke before announcing, "I cannot, and will not, allow him to die. Even if it means trading myself to save my subordinates."

Xingke raised an eyebrow of intrigue before questioning,

"You would sacrifice yourself to save them?" Amaya nodded, her eyes filled with determination and truth, never straying,

"Without a second thought."

* * *

Guilford glanced at the time in his knightmare, where he had been waiting for the last half hour, for Zero to arrive...Frowning in anger, he glanced in the direction of the Elevens who had turned up to watch a miracle of Zero...

The disappointed faces as they realized he wasn't coming, nor their precious Lady of Zero.

"Elevens!" he finally announced, grasping their attention, "The Zero you believed in, did not appear. It was all just a deception." Guilford's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched around the controls, nearl trembling with frustration as he added, "He fled before the duel I requested, nor did his Lady come to replace him." Guilford closed his eyes a moment before ordering coldly,

"Ready your guns."

* * *

Kallen's eyes widened, a bead of sweat running down her cheek as she whispered,

"Everyone..." Her grip tightened on the controls, prepared to move-

"Don't move!" Jinx's tone cracked through to her, adding "If you move now, it's a death sentence." Kallen clenched her eyes shut as she snapped,

"I know, but-"

"Wait just a little longer!" Amaya exclaimed from her frame, just beside hers. "Just....One more moment..." Kallen's eyes flew to her as she shakily whispered,

"And then...?" Amaya waited a moment before answering lowly,

"And then...We make a trade."

* * *

Ohgi closed his eyes for a moment as he declared softly, Knightmares lined up,

"It's okay..." He thought of Naoto, and the dream he had helped begin. He thought of Chigusa...Of Villetta...

"We've done well..."

"I think not."

* * *

Amaya felt her hands shake as she prepared herself. She hadn't the heart to explain...They would try to stop her...

In one powerful jerk, the Roiyaru Kakumi moved forward, as she ignored Kallen's yells. She had made it 15 feet, before she paused, as a familiar echoing voice fell on her eatrs...

"I think not." Her eyes widened as she quickly stopped, the knightmare skidding for a moment before coming to a stop.

"Lelouch..." she whispered, her hands shaking, as he continued,

"You're wrong, Guilford!"

* * *

"I see." Guilford narrowed his eyes as he slowly glanced behind him, his fists clenching in anger and excitment as he turned his knightmare to the back gate, "You got behind us, Zero!"

His jaw clenched as he saqw that the large crowd of Elevens which had gathered to watch the execution had paved a gap, and at the beginning, was a knightmare...And standing out of the hatch, cloak blowing in the wind, a ray of sunlight caught on his mask, he stood.

"Guilfiord," he announced, his voice carrying over to them easily, "you are not executing terrorists. You are executing soldiers of the United State's of Japan's Arm. Soldiers of the Black Knights." Guilford raised an eyebrow of amusement as he concluded,

"You want us to acknowledge them as prisoners of way under international laws?"_  


* * *

_

Rolo, inside the technically stolen Vincent of Lord Kimmel, stared impassibly, if not a little surprised, at Zero's appearance. Of course, that is what Lelouch had promised...

"You've shown up, after all..." Rolo deduced lowly,as he took in the evr so proud, impassive, charismatic aura that surrounded the enigmatic figure...His fists clenching ever so slightly as he warned quietly, "But if you break you're promise with me, I will have you die, Zero..."

Rolo narrowed his eyes slightly as he corrected himself lowly,

"No...Lelouch Lamperouge!"

* * *

Lelouch smirked slightly behind his mask as his knightmare moved forward, the gates autmatically opening to permit him access to the execution grounds.

"Long time no see, Lord Guilford." he greeted, before adding innocently, "Would you mind coming out for a little talk?" Guilfrod replied promptly, in mock politeness, his tone, however, portraying no humor.

"Thank you for the invitation. However, I cordially decline it." He paused a moment as Lelouch's knightmare paused 20 feet from his own. "I would rather settle our past dealings with Knightmares." Lelouch gave a small shrug before obliging, climbing into his frame as he thought,

'_So I won't be able to use Geass on him...Onto that plan then..._

"That's just like you." he sighed as his hatch closed, "Then let us set some rules."

"Rules?" Guilford repeated in surprise as Lelouch reached to remove his mask, inside the safety of his Knightmare.

"Our own Code Duello." Lelouch announced as he took a breat of air, free from the mask, before setting the first rule. "Duels should be one-on-one."

"Very well. None of my men shall move..." Guilford answered, pausing momentarily before coldly adding, "And I shouldn't expect your Lady to intervene?"

Lelouch released a low chuckle as he did a systems check as he responded,

"I'm afraid my Lady is quite picky when it comes to opponents...Only those worthy of her she shall fight with, and those who threaten her country or her people." Lelouch paused as he heard a large intake of breath from the crowd, and an insulted 'hmph' from Guilford, before he continued with the rules,

"Onwards, Lord Guilford, You may only use one weapon."

"Very well." Guilford agreed coldly, losing his shoulder guns and ammo, before lifting his spear, very like Cornelia's into the air, before pointing it at him. "This is my weapon!" Lelouch smiled darkly as he pointed to one of Guilford's subordinates, which held a shield against crowds.

"The I shall ask you to lend me that shield." he announced smoothly, earning a confused,

"What? That's..."

"This will be fine."

* * *

Xingke's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed down at the proceedings from the front balcony of the Embassy, crossing his arms as he announced lowly,

"How disappointing, Zero..." his eyes followed all over the area, from where Zero was, to the Black Knight's position, just near the outskirts of the Embassy...

'_To commit suicide, Zero...I had expected more of someone so highly acclaimed.'_

"What shall we do?!" Xingke was pulled from his thought's by a subordinate's nervous question behind him. Xingke did not turn as he answered sinply,

"We wee able to get rid of that parasite of a Eunuch General, therefore, we are indebted to him. However..." Xingke's eyes narrowed further as he declared coldly, "This isn't a pledge of everlasting balance..." he felt more gazes upon him as he explained,

"If Zero proves himself to be incompetent, then we may just have to use the Black Knights as a political tool..."

"But what about Fujiwara-Hime..." Xingke glanced at the man who asked this before turning his gaze back to the Roiyaru Kakumi.

"Fujiwara-Hime is certainly a force to be reckoned with...However..." he admitted, his teeth clenching as he recalled mere minutes ago, when she herself was prepared to turn herself in...A certain suicide...

"I believe she would be easier to form an alliance with..."

* * *

Lelouch smiled as he pulled down the black material covering his face, asking intrigingly,

"Let me ask you something, Lord Guilford...Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring down." he paused a moment before asking the question, "What would you do...?" There was silence, as he continued,

"Would you taint your hands with evil, to destroy evil?" he did not leave a moment to think as he carried on,

"Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?"

* * *

Amaya raised an eyebrow as she thought on the question a moment, before thinking aloud, lowly,

"There would be no way to avoid doing evil..."

* * *

C.C blinked before answering inside the Federation,

"Ether way, evil would stay behind..." Jinx, leaning on a pillar behind her added softly,

"There would be no difference; ether way, you would do evil to attain your goal..."

* * *

"A contradiction" Xingke smirked as he watched Zero, raising an eyebrow as he deducted,

"Playing word games, are we...?"

* * *

Lelouch felt a smirk grow on his face, as Guilford announced,

"My justice is with my Princess!" this became his battle cry, as he stormed Lelouch, spear raised.

"I see...Then I..." Lelouch sighed before declaring, the answer to his own question clear, "Shall become evil to conquer an evil larger still!" and with the activation code of=n his Geass, his plan fell into action...

* * *

Amaya gazed in awe as suddenly, after Lelouch's declaration, the defensive plates which the Settleent was build on, moved...

_Towards them..._

She gave a gasp of realization as she recognized this stratagy; Like the one from the Black Rebellion!

Only this time, Lelouch had only one plate moved, the one where the execution was taking place, seperating the Japanese onlookers, and causing them to close the large gap between them and the Embassy...

"Fujiwara-Hime! Take control of this assault!" Amaya felt a grin spread as she nodded, calling,

"Hai!" before beginning her Knightmare forward to meet the Britannian forces, commanding,

"Unrestricted Combat Units, follow me!" her eyes narrowd in determination as Kallen was beside her, before she added, "Saving Tohdoh-san and our companions is the absolute top priority!"

* * *

Guilford's eyes widened in alarm, as all his forces began slipping down the turning plate, thrusting his spear into it to hold himself to it, and to avoid being crushed by the palte and falling forces. He also fired his harken slashed out, as more caution, pausing only as he saw something coming towards him...

He released a gasp as he saw the shield Zero had requested...Now being used as a teenager would use a skateboard, he flew down his harken slasheds, before flying over him, the board also blocking bullets being aimed at him by one of the Glaston Knights, Bart, while Guilford spat one word,

"Fraud!"

He paused, however, as he saw something falling towards Bart...His eyes widened with dread as the command centre hit the Knight, eho gave a short scream before his line went dead...

"BART!"

* * *

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in concentration as he landed safely on the ground, veering his war across the battle as he announced to all,

"Black Knights! The enemy has fallen into our territory! Destroy the Britannian Army and save our compatriots!" he glanced to see that Aamaya's forces had made it in time, having safely caught the Black Knight Prisoners, who were now being freed, as the Britannain army, or the remnants of it, struggled to regroup.

* * *

"Damn terrorists!" Amaya zoomed through the fog, circulating the front of where they were freeing Tohdoh-san, in time to see a purple frame cause a Black Knight frame to explode. Her eyes widened in anger as she snapped, drawing his attention to her,

"This is not Britannia! This is the territory of the United States of Japan!" the frame paused as it6 took her in a moment, before growling,

"Japan does not exist, you murdering witch!" Amaya clenched her jaw in anger as she raised her sword, while he continued, near gleefully, "We've been told to try to take you alive...But I shall take my father, Andreas Darlton's, vengeance right now!"

At this, he charged forward, Amaya not moving in the slightest until before 3 seconds before impact, when she used her sword to push away his spear, her clawed, metal hand clutching at the other frames chest, pushing it away as she growled,

"You were a dead man the moment you stupidly allowed yourself to get in close combat with me." her eyes narrowed further as she finished their talk, her finger floating above the initiator of the radiation wave,

"Farewell, Darlton." And then, she clicked it.

Instantly, the red light poured out, focusing on the Knightmare in her grip. She held her grip for 4 seconds, before releasing it, adn zooming off, hearing the explosion. She paused in surprise, however, as she heard the cry,

"Damn you, for killing Alfred!" and like that, the frame aimed at her, while she barely dodged the bullets, the frame eventually stopped as anothe pulled up beside it.

"Enough!" it snapped, "This is extra territory of the Chinese Federation!"

"But, she killed father and-"

"There are news cameras here, too!" she felt her jaw clench as she continued, preparing to move back to support Kallen, who was nearly overwhelmed with Britannian forces, protecting the now running, freed Black Knights, when she noticed something odd on the screen...

A knightmare was blinking on and off the screen...Like...Amaya's eyes widened as she whispered,

"Him again..."

* * *

_'You came...?' _Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the Vincent coming up right behind him. '_You ended up coming, Rolo?'_

"Lelouch! The Vincent-" Lelouch glanced back at the screen where Amaya appeared panicked, "I'm coming-"

"No!" he ordered instead, clenching his fists as he commanded, "Leave him to me."

Amaya gave a confused look before Lelouch gave her a nod, which she returned.

And then he turned his attention back to Rolo...

* * *

Rolo kept his face impassive, as always, as he held his phone, whit his locket close. The only part of him thatv betrayed his emotion was his eyes, which were slightly narrowed.

'_So you are running, after all...Your promise to hand over C.C and Jinx...'_ He felt his hand shake slightly as he clutched the phone tighter, '_Lelouch...You lied to me from the very beginning!'_

And with that, he aimed his slash harken at Lelouch's knightmare, which swerv ed to the left, seeing what he was doing....But he did not move fast enough. He managed to his his left arm, ripping it from the frame, momentarily slowing it down...

* * *

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he was jerked forward from the blow, and the action of one of the frames arms being ripped off, his knightmare slowing from the movement.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw Rolo catching up, clenching his fists as he hissed

'_I can't...I can't be caught yet! I can't die here!'

* * *

_Rolo felt a strange emotion well withing him...Frustration and anger, one would call it, as he gained ground.

'_You promised me a future...'_

Rolo hated himself fro feeling this. He had failed, he had been taught all his life not to allow a target to get close to him...

And look at the result...Rolo had been fooled into believing that he could have future, as any other person...Live normally, as any other person...

But he knew from the beginning, it as impossible...A lie...Rolo could never escape his life...

Rolo clenched his jaw as hebrought the phone closer, coming to the decision,

'_As long as I accomplish my mission," _Rolo tightened his grip, his eyeds narrowed as he determined to himself almost desperately,

_'it'll lead to my future!'_

And then he heard the clank of something being shot...Rolo turned his head up to thr right, dread filling him as he saw that from higher up, a frame had shot an explosive bullet...At him...

'_Oh no!' _Rolo stared at the oncoming attack in almost slow motion, his hands going limp as he thought frantically, his eyes widening, '_I can't stop physical phenomenon!_' And for the first time in his life, Rolo felt fear grow in him,

'_It's on course for a direct hit! At a place like this-'_

And then...A frame pushed him back, standing before him...Rolo stared in horror and shock, as this frmae was hit instead, hitting it's only remaining arm, the force sending it to the ground...Rolo felt his heart stop as he saw who's frmae it was...

"W-Why...?" Rolo's hands began trembling as he saw the frame, unmoving before him...Confusion, hatred and anger welling in him as he asked again, his voice trembling as he felt a bead of sweat run down his face, "Why did you..." Rolo felt his breath hitch in his throat as he recieved Lelouch's answer...

"Because...You're my brother..." Rolo stared in shock as he continued, "Even if they are implanted memories...The time I spent with you wasn't a lie..."

Rolo didn't reply as all the memories of the time he had spend with Lelouch ran through his mind...Cooking, studying, cleaning, eating, smiling...

'_He said that all this time wasn't a lie...'_

And then he remembered back when all that ended, when at Babel Tower, when Lelouch had oushed him out of the way, as he was almost hit with a bullet...How he fell down the long shaft becauseof it...For him...

'_Because...You're my brother...'_

_"_Brother..." Rolo croaked, hands shaking as he held up his locket...

"Me?"

He would always remember that day...When Lelouch sat him down, and handed him a small box, with a special smile, just for him...

And gave him the box, and as he unwrapped it, suspiscious, his eyes widening as he saw what it was...

And then he smiled softly, "Happy Birthday, Rolo..."

_'That day, when I didn't even have a birthday...For the frst time...Even that, too?'_

_"_He even said...His own life is more important..." Rolo clenched his eyes shut as he managed to croak out, "But for this stupid reason..."

"I promised you a future, didn't I?" Rolo felt his eyes widen as Lelouch continued softly, almost weakly, "You're future...Is with me..."

Lelouch paused as suddenly, Guilford's commanding voice echoed to them from higher up, where he was still hanging onto the overturned defensive plate with his slash harkens...

"Zero, I will end our destinies here...With this one attack!" Rolo gasped as he saw him prepare to launch the end of his spear directly at Lelouch's frame, which was still on the ground..."With this hammer of justice!"

Rolo moved in almost slow motion, as he rounded Lelouch's frame, bringing his arms up to almost catch the spear in his two hands, mere inches from his pwn frame...

Rolo hadn't even realized he had moved, until he ahd seen what he had done...His eyes widened as Guilford gasped,

"What?! What is the meaning of this, Lord Kimmel?!" Rolo stammered, unable to describe it,

"No, this is..." Rolo shook as he xould not answer the question...His mind frantically searching for an answer as Guilford gasped,

"It can't be...An ally of Zero?!" Rolo's eyes widened more as he cried out,

"No! I..." Lelouch drew off again as he thought frantically, for a reason,

'_If Lelouch dies, my mission can't...No, but...'_ Rolo clenched his jaw as he screamed to himself, '_What am I doing?!"_

Rolo paused in his thoughts as his phone rang, which Rolo fumbled up to his ear, answering shakily,

"Yes...?"

"Rolo, we have a problem. It's from Ms. Viletta." Rolo's eyes widened as he added, not waiting for a response, "I'll connect you on IM open." Rolo didn't have a chance to reply, as he opened his mouth, while Viletta asked cautiously on the phone,

"Rolo? Where are you?" Rolo froze, unsure...Should he tell Viletta...?

"Umm..."

"Give him a break, Ma'am." Lelouch answered for him, jokingly adding, "At least let us go to the abthroom seperately. So, what did you need? You were talking about..."

"The incident of the Consulate General, okay?" Rolo closed his eyes as he imagioned her standing in the Base rooms, looking at all the screens...

"Ah, it seemed like a big ruckus!"

'_No...If they find out everything that has happened, I'll be removed from the Intelligence Agency!' Even he..._ And everyone emplyed by the Agency, knew what 'removed' meant...Rolo would be killed, his body disposed of, and everything in the world saying he had been alive destroyed, his existance erased...

Rolo paused in his thinking as he was drawn back into the conversation, Leloouch sighing,

"I know. I won't get my brother into dangerous situations." Rolo felt a gasp burst through as Lelouch added, "Of course, isn't it...? Rolo isn't fit for a world of killing and slaughter."

Rolo never responded to that...

* * *

Xingke narrowed his eyes as he pulled the communicator connected to the loudspeaker system of the embassy to his mouth.

"That is enough, Gentlemen of Britannia!" he frowned slightly as he took in the mess before him beforew adding,

"Any more and we will deem this an armed intervention. Remove yourselves immediatly!"

* * *

Amaya quickly heaved herself out of the Roiyaru Kakumi as the Britannian forces fled, leaving the vicvtory to them.

Amaya squinted her eyes slightly in the twilight sun, before seeing the post-prisoners making their way towards them. And at the front...

Aamay's eyes widened as she began sprinting alongside Kallen, who cried out,

"Ohgi!" both passing by an open armed Tamaki as she ran into Ohgi's arms. However, as Amaya stopped before Tohdoh-san, silent.

For a moment, both took eachother in with silence, as Amaya felt her eyes well, and a smile sporead across her face.

"Fujiwara-Hime. Forgive us for troubling you." Tohdoh-san finally managed to get out semi-formally, bowing his head in respect.

"Tohdoh-san." she whispered as she copied his bow. Another silence fell, befotre Amaya could help it no more. She ran into his chest, throwing her arms around him, Tohdoh following suit, as she released the sob, "I've missed you so much!" Tohdoh did not reply for a moment before stating softly,

"And I have missed you, Him-sama." Amaya smiled up at him before glancing at the three behind him.

"And the rest of the Blades!" she added, smiling at the three others, Asahina casually grinning,

"Itn was tough, wasn't it?" Amaya and Kallen released a small laugh, as Amaya pulled back, both dabbling at their eyes as Kallen added,

"Same to you..." All paused though, as Tamaki pointed to the Vincent, asking loudly,

"Hey, what's with that Knightmare?" All eyes turned to the Vincent as Amaya thought to herself, recalling her conversation with Lelouch 10 minutes before,

'_That's Rolo...Lelouch's brother while he was in Britannia's hands...'_ She smiled slightly as she recalled during her surveillances, how much Lelouch had loved him, even if he would never admit it himself...

"He's not an enemy anymore." she declared softly as she made her eay before it, Rolo obviously nervous about coming out...

* * *

Rolo shook inside his knightmare, unable to remove his hands from the controls, shaking as he realized what he had just done, what he had just agreed to...His eyes were wide, as he saw Jinx and C.C, the targets, his very mission, leaning on a pillar a mere 23 feet away...

"They're right there, and yet I..." Rolo croaked in disbelief, as Lelouch, from the frame beside him gently told him,

"You had no peace in Britannia from the very beginning." Rolo closed his moment as he saw the truth...Eyes widening again as Lelouch concluded,

"You belong here." Rolo paused fora few seconds as he took this in, barely holding a sob of joy in, as his gaze suddenly snapping before him as he saw someone stop before his frame, where everyone else was moving away...The Lady of Zero, unmasked...

Rolo released a gasp as she smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling as she called,

"Greetings, Rolo." She placed a and on her hip as she continued, "If you would like to come out, we can get you some food if you like..." she paused before adding, bluntly, "I realize how hard this decision was for you."

Rolo blinked in surprise as he stared in her in shock, while she continued after a moment,

"I know how hard it is to discarde the people you have been with for how long...And I know how hard that is, especially for someone as loyal as you must be. And how scary the future must seem right now..." Rolo gulped down some air as she smiled up at him,

"So I want to let you know, that here, you're safe. You're among friends." Rolo actually felt himself choke on air as she further added, "We here, shall fight united for a bright future for everyone...You included." Rolo felt his hands tremble as he whispered to himself,

'_Friends...? Safe...? A bright Future...?'_ he clenched the controls tighter as he whispered, '_...Me...?'_

The Lady of Zero smiled softly up at him, as the twilight sky burned behind her.

"Welcome home, Rolo." Rolo felt a single tear fall down his face as he echoed, a warm feeling in his chest,

"...Home..."

'_I have a brother...I have a home...I have a future...'_

* * *

Lelouch watched the preceedings with a small smile.

'_So...Rolo, you have fallen...' _he glanced back to his screen, which showed a video of Rolo during a health surveillance test, where he was told his mission of becoming his brother, which, Lelouch was intrigued to hear, he hesitated at, due to the fact he never had a family before...

'_There's a reason they only havethis data in the command center...' _he mused as he glanced a side note, _'Apart from his Geass, he has no other ability...'_ he glanced back to the notebook which he had taken the day he was revived, the log book on himself, smirking as he sighed, '_I can't believe this guy's password actually prived useful here.'_

He smiled as he recalled his entire plan, including geassing one knightmare positioned above, the pilot a Glaston Knight. He had simply had to say he needed to give a face to face message, while in a stolen fot soldier's suit. He had simply told him, that if he took a plan called, 'Pattern Delta',

'_If Zero's Unit takes that path, aim for the back of the knightmare following him. After that, if Zero escapes, completely destroy the other knightmare. If Zero doesn't escape, stand by.' _The soldier had nodded, replying emotionlessly,

_"All right, got it."_

Lelouch glanced at Rolo's frame, raising an eyebrow as he saw Amaya smile, as she offered him kind words...And he felt himself laugh...

'_Yes, Amaya...Lure him in at the moment, using kindness..Give him the audacity known as 'Hope'...However, Nunnally's usurper...' _He felt himself smirk as he concluded darkly,

_'I will use you until you dry up and throw you away like a ragged cloth!'_

* * *

A bell rang out, piercing the darkness, as the moon's light fell across Ashford Academy. It was the only sound that echoed around the calm, peaceful campus, the stars twinkling above like diamonds, as one person stood before the peaceful setting...

Kururugi Suzaku narrowed his eyes at the silence, as he mused how sad it was...

That that silence and peace, may be broken soon...

* * *

Next week, a hell of a lot shall be revealed....

including...

THE KNIGHT OF TWO!!!!!

GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW IF UR EXCITED!!!

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

* * *


	5. Secretive Reunions

CHAPTER 5!!!!

I won't hold it off any longer...

I give you...

Secretive Reunions...

* * *

Lelouch felt a small smile pull at his face as he heard the cries of the returned Black Knights out in their courtyard, where all uniforms and the like had been placed for claim/ replacement. The faint cry of,

"Hail the Order of the Black Knights!" met his ears, before another wild round of cheering began again. He saw Amaya chuckle lightly at their antics, as Kallen asked casually,

"Where's that knightmre that saved Zero?" C.C, who sat casually on the couch opposite, Jinx lounging beside her, answered with a sigh,

"We took care of it with that route Xingke provided." Lelouch glanced up, frowning as a mention of someone unknown to him came up.

"Xingke?" Amaya, who sat on his desk, smiled at him as she answered lightly,

"Don't worry, he's a friend. We just mentioned him to you." Lelouch nodded in memory, however, aggravation still biting at him before Amaya added pointedly, "I'll go into more detail with you on the Chinese Federation later." Lelouch gave her a small smile as he leaned back in his seat, responding in an almost relaxed tone,

"Very well then. I shall meet with this 'Xingke', later on." However, they were pulled away from the conversation as Kallen asked again,

"That pilot, he is the same one from Babel Tower, right?" Lelouch's gaze met Kallen's probing one, before he answered reservedly, recalling that battle,

"Indeed it is…However, I shall not reveal his name, due to the incident with Urabe…"

"All we need know," Jinx leapt into the conversation, opening his eyes before adding with a smirk, "is that he is an ally." Jinx sat up straight, placing his elbows on his knees, ,

leaning forward with interest as he asked

"Did you use your Geass on him?" Lelouch, who's eye was still burning with the Geass symbol, replaced his contact lense as he answered, with a hint of pride,

"There was no need…" Lelouch paused in thought as another thought sprang to mind. "Speaking of which," he began glancing at Amaya before asking, "About the Emperor-"

"Wait a minute!" all eyes turned back to Kallen as she leaned forward, anger blazing as she snapped, "You're going to keep the identity of the pilot a secret from me too!?" Out rage laced her tone, as Amaya answered with a shrug,

"Come, Kallen. Everyone has their own little secret they keep…" Kallen paused, however, Amaya added, seeing the anger still burn, "Need I remind you, that for tha last year, my own, not to mention yours, has been a secret?"

"Until mine was found out." Kallen muttered darkly as she stood, however, nodding in agreement, glancing back at Lelouch before asking, "Are you making this decision as Zero, or Lelouch?" Amaya raised an eyebrow of amusement before asking, teasingly, glancing at Lelouch,

"Is there really a difference?" Lelouch chuckled lowly as C.C stood, throwing Jinx's head, which had been placed on her lap, away, ignoring his yelp of protest.

"We are the only ones in the Black Knights who know who Zero is." Jinx nodded as he stood, sighing with a shrug, raising his hands,

"No matter how anti-climatic that identity is." Lelouch decided to ignore Jinx, as he nodded in agreement with C.C, pointing out obviously,

"That shouldn't be revealed, also." Amaya nodded as well as she added,

"If everyone knew we knew, ether they would want to know, or it might be leaked." Kallen nodded as well as she picked up her jacket, glancing at her watch before asking bluntly,

"Lelouch, am I still the Leader of Unit One?" Lelouch nodded, answering shortly,

"Of course." Kallen grinned as she turned, calling,

"Understood then." Lelouch smiled, calling,

"Thanks!" as the door hissed closed. Lelouch glanced at C.C as she began quietly,

"We can talk about the Geass later…"

"Not to mention everything else." Amaya added, as she moved closer to him as he nodded slowly, his fingers moving to his mask, as he answered gently,

"Yes, I know."

And then, Lelouch's eyes disappeared, under the guise of Zero.

* * *

Amaya and Tohdoh both stared into the peacefully rippling water of the garden pond, in the centre of headquarters, where they were waiting for Zero tpo emerge. Excitment was in the air, but not there. For Amaya had taken it upon herself to tell Tohdoh of Urabe's passing. Of how he sacrificed himself to buy them more time. Of the message he told her to give him...

"I see." Tohdoh hollowly began, Amaya noting silently that he was clenching his jaw. "He...Urabe died with honor." Amaya nodded, swallowing before adding,

"And bravely." there was a pause before Amaya began slowly,

"Urabe...He told me to tell you..." Tohdoh glanced at her before Amaya repeated,

"Thak you...He said, her was leaving with a clear mind..." Tohdoh closed his eyes for a moment before Amaya smiled softly, announcing gently,

"His last words was the cry, ' The name of Shiseiken is not for show.'" Tohdoh's eyes opened, glancing at Amaya before smiling slightly, finally stating,

"Urabe truly was a brave man." Amaya nodded, as they took a moment to reflect on Urabe. However Amaya had one thing pressing to be said.

"Before he died..." she began slowly, Tohdoh glancing at her again before she continued, "Urabe said..." Amaya paused before continuing, "You're life matters more to Japan then mine." She saw Tohdoh tense slightly before Amaya turned fully to him, her eyes meeting his as she asked,

"What did he mean, Tohdoh-san?" Tohdoh answered promply, simply,

"You are the Fujiwara." he turned to face her before adding slowly, "Your life takes priority-"

"That's ridiculous!" Amaya interrupted, her eyes wide in anger as she snapped, "My life is no more important than anyone's here!" Tohdoh shook his head, before arguing,

"That is not true, Fujiwara-Hime-"

"Then tell me what he meant!" Tohdoh paused in his talk as Amaya had burst forth, her fists clenched, jaw tight.

"What he meant," Tohdoh concluded, "is that you are Fujiwara-Hime."

But she was no longer there. Amaya had turned, and headed to the front, waiting for Zero to arrive, knowing is she stayed longer, more anger would burst forth. She had left at the right time, for as she made it to the front, Zero emerged.

The gasps followed, as all hurried to join the front, Zero pausing, waiting for silence, as Chiba made ehr way forward, calling for silence, which came. Moments passed, with the crowd taking in Zero, and Zero taking in them...

* * *

"I thank you for saving us." Lelouch's eyes fell on Chiba, as she stared coldly up at him, the remaining two blades behind her as she added, "But ifit wasn't for your betrayal, we wouldn't have been caught in the first place!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed, as Asahina, behind her added coldly,

"How about explaining that to us?" Lelouch did not answer as Ohgi called,

"How about it, Zero?" However, contrary to wehat they desired, Lelouch answered simply,

"That was all done to win against the Britannian Empire." there was a moments pause, before Tamaki prompted, leaning forwards,

"Oh, then...?"

"That's all." There was a moment, where the tension rose in the crowd, as Asahina snapped,

"Don't you have anything else to say? Like excuses, or apologies?" Lelouch did not respond, his fists clenching as he saw Amaya begin forward. However, Tohdoh beat her to him, calling harshly,

"Enough!" all eyes fell of Tohdoh as the silence followed, while he moved forward, people moving out of his way as he called out to him, "Zero, you were only trying to make a move to help us win, right?" Lelouch's eyes followed the man as he began the few steps, next to him on the platform.

"I always strive for results." Lelouch nodded as the man reached the top, and without pause answrred,

"Understood." a silent hush fell on the crowd as he turned, standing tall and proud before declaring loudly,

"There are times when the contents of an operation must be kept secret." Lelouch frowned momentarily as he saw him glance at Amaya for a moment before continuing, "We need his abilities right now! I know no one with superior strategic skills, and no one with such unparalleled combat skills then Fujiwara-Hime!" at this, Amaya began forward, calling,

"Tohdoh speaks the truth!" Lelouch glanced at her as she moved swiftly beside him, declaring, hand on one hip, " There is no one equal in the skill of strategy then Zero!" there was a short pause as the crowd did not respond, before Amaya announced, "Is there anyone else who could debate Zero's results and achievements?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Amaya began loudly,

"Even the Chinese Federation didn't dare start a war with Britannia! And the EU has just lost against Schneizel!" she frowned before announcing, "We are no longer just, 'The hope of Area 11', we are the hope of every Area under the control of the Britannian Empire!"

"She's right!" Ohgi called, hurrying up beside them before stating,

"To win this, we can only have one leader-Zero!" Ohgi clenched his fists before calling,

"Lets all believe in Zero!" and then they won. Lelouch felt a smile tugon his face as Tamaki yelled,

"He's right! Zero! Zero! Zero!" Lelouch's smile continued as the crowd took up the chant, the yell echoing around the entire Embassy,

'_ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!'

* * *

_"I see..." Amaya nodded as she saw on the couch next to Lelouch, "So you think that Nunnally is still in the Emperor's hands?" Lelouch nodded before pointing out, leaning back slightly,

"It's the only option that would make sense." Amaya leaned back too before beginning pointedly,

"I expect you want to rescue her as soon as possible?" Lelouch nodded,

"Of course." before reaching up a hand to his head. "And that Rolo..." he sighed, closing his eyes as he glanced at Amaya, "I will crush him." however, Lelouch was shocked to be met with Amaya's shocked eyes.

"What?" she asked, leaning forwards again. Lelouch leaned forward as he explained, frowning slightly,

"That...Impostor stole Nunnally's place!"

"That Impostor just gave up everything to be your ally!" Amaya snapped in return, anger blazing in her eyes. "He thinks of you like a brother-"

"He was my fake brother! Implanted!" Lelouch argued, frowning in anger as his fist clenched, "Sent by the Emperor to spy on me!" Amaya's eye nearly twitched as she slowly started,

"He saved your life." Lelouch paused before she continued, "You may have planned being hit the first time, Lelouch, but you did not expect Guilford to hit you. If Rolo had not caught that attack, you would be _dead."_

Lelouch did not reply, as he reached a hand to his head again, Amaya continuing, moving next to him,

"Lelouch, I know it's hard to accept him. But I know you can understand how hard it is to suddenly change sides, one you have been loyal to your whole life." Lelouch's eyes met hers as she took his hand, stating gently,

"Do you remember the feeling, when you were forsaken by Britannia...?" Lelouch felt his hand clench, Amaya not relinquishing it as she continued, "You were a Britannian Prince, and then, you went against it. You became Zero, the leader of the Revolution against them."

"Now, imagine Rolo is feeling that right now..." Lelouch met her eyes again as she finished quietly, "Only he doesn't have Nunnally with him."

* * *

Lelouch felt his chest tighten as she said this. He felt his eyes widen slightly, as he whispered to himself,

_'Without Nunnally...I would never...'_ His eyes met Amaya's pleading ones again, as he took her hand in his.

"Very well." he began, Amaya smiling slightly as he sighed, "I do not promise to think of him as my brother..." he kept eye contact before adding,

"However, I won't attempt to put an end to him...Yet." he added, holding no promises. Amaya smiled, placing her head on her shoulder before sighing,

"I expect no more...Yet." Lelouch chuckled lightly, as he ran his hand through her hair. He paused after awhle, before asking softly,

"Amaya, thank you..." Amaya glanced at him as he added, catching her lips, "For bringing me back."

_

* * *

_Suzaku fixed a smile on his face as he faced his class, beginning in friendly, with a smile,

"Starting from today, I'll be studying back here in Ashford Academy. My name is Kururugi Suzaku." Suzaku smiled again as he saw the shocked face of Lelouch, who sat near the back. He kept eye contact for a moment before adding brightly, "I look forward to working with all of you."

Suzaku paused after he said this, glancing back at Lelouch, who's shock had melted away as quickly as it had come, as his previously wide eyes were normal once more, both of them ignoring the whispers going throough the class...

'_Kururugi Suzaku...'_

_'As in, the one that captured Zero?'_

_'The White Grim Reaper in our school?'_

_'That's the Great Knight of Seven!'_

_'But he's an Eleven...'_

_'That doesn't matter. He's under the direct command of the Emperor!'_

"Okay, settle down!" Viletta, at the top of the class ordered, clapping her hands to gain the class's attention before explaining, "Lord Kururugi has returned to this school along with his new assignment in Area 11." Viletta turned back to Suzaku, who glanced away from Lelouch, who had been staring coolly back at him before adding, "Take your seat next to Lelouch for now." Suzaku nodded before answering promptly,

"Yes, ma'am." before beginning down the aisle between the tables, towards the empty seat next to Lelouch...

* * *

Lelouch quickly unclenched his fist under the table as he saw Suzaku begin towards him, his eyes still trained on him.

'_Suzaku...You were one of my first friends...'

* * *

_

Suzaku continued his walk towards him completely impassive, as he thought,

_'But, the war separated us...'_

* * *

Lelouch kept his face impassive as he recalled everything that had happened between him and Suzaku, form when they were children, to when he betrayed him...

'_However,' _Lelouch reminded himself, '_Those are my real memories.'

* * *

_

Suzaku tightened his grip on his bah as he reaffirmed himself,

'_His Majesty rewrote three of his memories...'_

_

* * *

'One, about Nunnally...'_

* * *

_'Two, anything related to Zero...'_

* * *

'_Three, about the fact that I was a Prince of Britannia.'_

_

* * *

_Both Suzaku and Lelouch stared at eachother for a moment, Suzaku staring down at Lelouch, both awaiting the other to speak...

* * *

**_'In other words, right now, we're...'_**

**_

* * *

_**"It's been a long time, Suzaku." Lelouch smiled upwards to him, Suzaku returning the smile with his own before responding brightly,

"This brings back memories, Lelouch." Suzaku said no more, before Shirley caught his arm, beaming as she began excitadly,

"Suzaku, no time no see!" he had no time to respind before Rivalz caught him from behind, grinning,

"You've moved up in the world, Suzaku!" all paused as the door opened, Milly squealing,

"I heard Suzaku's back?!" Lelouch sighed, glancing at her before reminding her,

"President, we're in the middle of class right now..." Milly rolled her eyes as she hurried towards them sighing,

"Whatever, Lelouch. Being serious only at times like this..." However, Lelouch wasn't listening. Glancing back at Suzaku in fevered conversation with Shirley and Rivalz, Lelouch quietly noted,

'_You made a mistake, Suzaku...You came over to me with just the name, 'Lelouch'. _Lelouch felt his smile widen as he added, '_In other words, your actions tell me you already know everything about me.'_

Lelouch resisted the urge to laugh as he noted, '_Now then, as long as Rolo doesn't do anything stupid...'

* * *

_Later, after school, Suzaku sat in the base below the school, frowning slightly in his seat as Viletta enquired,

"After your first contact with him, did you notice anything?" Suzaku shook his head slightly as his eyes narrowed, answering hollowly,

"No, not really..." Viletta nodded, looking slightly relieved as she began,

"Then, we should conclude that the target hasn't regained his memories-"

"Wait." Suzaku interrupted, lifting his head as he exclaimed, "I think there is a need for a bit more investigation." the agent, Rolo, from across the table leaned forward a bit anxiously as he asked,

"You don't trust our surveillance?" Suzaku did not answer, instead turning to Rolo and saying simply,

"There's the issue of those two, C.C and Jinx, as well." he paused before instructing, "Continue to pretend to be his brother, as always." Rolo nodded before answering,

"Yes, My Lord." he glanced back at Viletta began,

"The Student Council is apparently hosting a welcoming party for you, Lord Kururugi. Get confirmation again there." Suzaku nodded,

"Understood."

* * *

Edger Darlton ground his teeth as he watched images of destruction from all of Area 11 be flashed before him.

"Is this what happens when Zero returns?" his brother, Claudio frowned, before adding,

"Lord Guilford's absence may have played a factor, as well." Edger continued to frown as he concluded,

"At this rate, the supply of sakuradite is going to..." he paused as suddenly. the screen flickered, and an explosion was heard, as the loudspeakers began, frantic,

"Emergency! Two unidentified MRF has entered the premises!"

"What?!" Claudio gasped as Edger snapped,

"That's impossible! This is the building that oversees Area 11!"

* * *

"Haha, that was too easy!" Gino Weinberg laughed, his friend, Dimitri chuckling with him as they flew through the knightmare warehouse in the Government building, Dimitri flying just above Gino's.

"It's so easy, it's making me depressed." he agreed, his silver eyes shining against his tanned skin. "Surely Area 11's line of defence isn't this..." Dimitri's sentence was finished by his blond counterpart, who quipped helpfully,

"Crappy?" as they swerved to the left to avoid the bullets fired at them from a group of knightmares below.

"The judgement is not enough!" he added, as Dimitri aimed his slash harkens, like Gino, at them, stopping them from advancing towards them, before retracting. After a moment, Dimitri landed, followed by Gino, who gave a small, 'ooh', of interest, as the frames turned ttowards them.

"We're in _trouble_...." Dimitri grinned, Gino nodding in agreement, a smile implanted on his face as one of the knightmares began,

"I don't know who you are, but this is the end of you!" Dimitri chuckled as Gino sighed,

"That's a fail!"

"Besides," Dimitri began, "your armour is suited only to protect a building..."

"Oh well..." the two finished together with an exaggerated sigh, as both brought a control swiftly to the left, and up. At once, their knightmares began to change from what had looked like air crafts...

Into knightmares, which landed swiftly on the ground within 14 seconds.

"I see..." one of the pilots began hollowly as he looked at them, immediately stopping their attack

"Variable Knightmares; Tristian and Constantine" he paused a moment to take in their knightmares.

Gino's Tristian stood tall, with a dominant white, and side blue colour, and gold outrims. In his hands, he was holding his light purple, almost glowing, swords in his hands. His swords would too fold out, into almost slim axe like swords.

Dimitri's Constantine on the other hand, was a silver. A silver, with a gold outlining on the wrists and chest of his frame, which was slightly larger then Tristians, Dimitri having grown so interested in his best friend's knightmare that he decided to try it out himself.

His frame too held traditional, light purple swords, while on his shoulders, chest and on his wrist, were also a small indication of purple, where the slash harkens were fired. His hands held a small purple circle, which would glow when he activated an energy shield, which could easily cover his entire knightmare. His head held slightly purple eyes, shining like his sword, as the man continued.

"Which means..." Dimitri smiled as he begun slowly,

"You are the Knight of Three, Lord Gino Weinberg...And you..." Dimitri raised an eyebrow as the man hesitated before beginning,

"Must be the Knight of Two, Lord Dimitrios Waldstein..." Dimitri grinned before answering,

"Impressive."

"Yup," Gino agreed, "We're here to give you guys a little examination..."

"Come on then," Dinitri began, moving into an offence position as did Gino, who finished his sentence,

"Try and stop us!" there was barely a moments pause before they answered,

"Very well. We won't be able to stand this humiliation, as well!" Dimitri grinned at the challenge, as he answered determined,

"Good. Don't hold back, now!"

"Yup, yup, you should always try your best!" Gino added before they began towards them, spears raised as one snapped,

"You don't have to tell us!" the one on the left heading to Dimitri and the right to Gino, who yelled,

"Thank you!" as he moved slightly, allowing the man to miss him, and coming back to back with Dimitri, who had done a similar feat. However, as the knightmare returned after 3 seconds, Dimitri heaved his sword up,and using the side, slammed the knightmare into the wall behind him, as Gino raised his own-

"STOP!"

Dimitri turned, having secured victory, holding the sword to the knightmare's back from getting up again, as Gino held his up, defending himself against the other knightmare's sword as participants in the fight glanced at Kururugi Suzaku, who stood below, having just entered the large hanger.

"That is enough!" he continued, obviously unhappy as he strided towards them, "The fight has been decided."

"Is that the judgement of the Knight of Seven?" the frame that had been fighting Gino asked cautiously.

"Yes."

However, Gino and Dimitri were far too busy, as they exited their hatches.

"Suzaku!" they called, as they begun to descend down their frames.

* * *

Suzaku stared up wearily as the two climbed down their frames.

"Didn't I ask you to bring Lancelot here?" he saw Dimitri nod as they touched the ground, Gino running over eagerly, Dimitri explaining,

"Earl Llyod is bringing it with him next week, don't worry about it! However..." Dimitri trailed off as he approached, both he and Gino touching his clothes.

"Why are you dressed like this?" both of their eyes shone with an unusual amount of curiosity as Suzaku wearily explained,

"I just got back from school, and this is my uniform." he saw their mouths form 'O's, as they grinned, each taking up one of Suzaku's arms to examin the uniform, Suzaku sighing as he thought to himself,

'_Why did they have to have a completely uncalled for obsession...With me...?' _as Gino draped his arms over his head again, Dimitri leaning on his arm as Suzkau finally managed to ask,

"I know you're both from distinguished families, but can you ever act...Normal? And you're heavy, you know..." he dared ask, adding the last part as he felt Gino's weight on him. Dimitri silently shaking his head 'no', before sighing,

"I'm afraid we have no idea what 'normal' is, little Suzzi." Suzaku clenched his fists at the nickname, Gino ruffling his hair affectionately, while adding,

"And I'll have you know, that I train 4 times a week, so-"

"Over?" all glanced up as a large, dark purple, light pink knightmare landed before them.

"Mordred..." Suzaku noted, seeing the large chest, asking, "Anya came as well?"

"Over?" Anya asked again, Gino answering her by calling,

"Game over, says Suzaku."

"Fun killer." Dimitri added with a grin, as Anya added, almost disappointingly,

"Boring..." Suzaku, however, tuned out from them all as he confirmed to himself,

_'There's more then enough man power gathered here now...Lelouch, let us make everything clear at the welcoming party three days from now...'

* * *

_Lelouch smiled wanly as Milly began in her loudspeaker, dressed in a 18th centuary southern dress, complete with bonnet,

"And now, the long awaited, 'Knight of Seven Welcoming Party', shall now begin!" she paused, glancing back at Suzaku, whom stood nervously beside Lelouch as she decided, "And now, a word from our guest of honor!"

"Um...Do I have to...?" Suzaku sighed, Milly brightly nodding before stating,

"Of course! My Presidential Orders!"

"Give it up." Lelouch sighed, glancing at Suzaku as he reminded him almost bitterly, "Here at school, she's the main authority." Shirley and Rivalz nodded in agreement, as Suzaku sighed, shaking his head,

"Okay, I get it. I have no doubt she is." Suzaku slowly took the microphone up to him, pausing momentarily, before giving the cry that echoed through the entire school,

_"Nyaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

_Dimitri and Gino gazed in awe as they watched a type of vegetable be fried, popping out to an oval shape. Both boys were dressed in their casual clothes, Gino in a short sleeved, long blue jacket, a white shirt and jeans, while Dimitri wore a light white top, black jeans, and a black jacket, and both holding an assortment of amazing, commoner goods, and an ice cream each.

"Awesome..." Gino cried out, his blue eyes sparkling as he turned to Anya, who was standing coolly behind them, "Anya, look at this!" Anya glanced at the food as she raised her red phone/mini computer.

"Recorded." she confirmed as it gave the small ring to confirm this.

"You really enjoy recording everything, don't you?" Dimitri grinned, ruffling her hair for a moment, earning a coy stare as she nodded. Gino glanced around, nearly bursting with excitement as he asked,

"What do we do now?! We don't really have anything to do." Dimitri returned the grin, raising a hand to his chin as he began slowly,

"Well...Remember what Suzaku said...?" Gino glanced at him before asking,

"You mean, after we ambushed him to tell him we had come?"Anya. Dimitri, and Gino's heads all cocked slightly, before Anya touched Dimitri's shoulder, holding out her red device. Dimitri glanced at it to see Suzaku's face fill the scree, angrily declaring,

_'Fine! You can stay, as long as you stick to the main events, and don't cause any trouble!'_

"That is handy." Gino nodded, Dimitri nodding in agreement before concluding,

"Let's take a tour around the campus of a commoner school!" Dimitri grinned, correcting,

"You mean, exploring, of course...?" Gino nodded excitedly as Dimitri concluded in formality, holding no promises,

"And...Keep to Suzaku's rule...?" Both boys held up their hands to show none kept a promise to it. Dimitri nodded, before declaring with a grin,

"Time to explore!"

* * *

Lelouch nodded into his cellphone as he walked beside a wall, confirming into his phone to his contact at base,

"Get in contact with Diethard using Kyushu's cell F." he paused as he leaned on a balcony overlooking the events, before nodding,

"Yes, get Rakshata over here-" Lelouch paused, mid sentance as he saw a girl in the crowd...

Someone with green hair, walking next to a man with sky blue hair, both in Ashford uniforms...Lelouch dropped the phone as he grabbed the balcony, gasping in horror,

"No!"

* * *

C.C calmly walked up to the blue haird boy wearing a chief's hat, Jinx beside her as they heard him cry out with almost joy,

"We're making the world's largest pizza! Come and see!" as he handed out pamphlets.

"Give me the details." C.C asked behind him, the boy grinning as he turned, handing her the pamphlet quickly with a bright,

"Yup! Here you go-"

"Shall there be Diet Coke?" Jinx interrupted, the boy blinking before answering,

"I think you can get Diet Coke there, at one of the side stores!" Jinx gave a nod before thanking him,

"Thank you, that is extremely good news." before the boy ran off, crying,

"THE WORLD'S LARGEST PIZZA!"

"Hey!" both immortals turned to see Lelouch nearly keel over, seemingly run a distance.

"You..." he said between pants, "What...Are you doing..."

"I needed o retrieve this." C.C answered plainly, holding up the pamphlet, as Jinx answered,

"I wanted Diet Coke." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he regained his composure, asking lowly,

"Why are you both so stubborn over these? Just come with me!" he added, throwing a bag over C.C's head, and a simular one over Jinx's, they eyes staring curiously at him through the makeshift eyes.

"So pushy..." C.C sighed, Jinx adding,

"It's a wonder Amaya likes you. You never treat a lady like this."

"He's right, you know." C.C agreed while Lelouch hissed, while they turned a corner,

"Shut up the two of you! Don't you understand what position you're in?!"

"The Emperor wishes to capture us, while using you as bait." Jinx answered, Lelouch nodding before sighing,

"Correct...And Suzaku's here as well, and another woman I can't use my Geass on..."

"Villetta Nu." C.C sighed, providing her name, as Lelouch walked onwards.

* * *

Suzaku glanced down at Milly, as he sat atop the Ganymede, waiting for his signal to begin the run.

"I've confirmed the Guren MK II." He sighed, looking up from his laptop and clipboard. "Kallen is probably at the Consulate General." Milly, who was playing with Arthur with one of his cat toys, a piece of fabric on a short pole, nodded sadly.

"I see...That's hard...They're the resistance, but..." Suzaku did not reply before Milly added with a sigh,

"And Amaya has completely disappeared off the face of the earth!" Suzaku glanced at her, suspicion seeping into him before asking,

"Really?" Milly nodded before sighing,

"All we got was an email, saying she returned to the homeland..." Suzaku nodded, deciding to look into this, before beginning in an attempt at brightness,

"Nina's doing well. She even submitted her thesis to the society." Milly nodded as she wondered aloud, with a smile,

"I wonder if she wants to complete the Ganymede?" Suzaku shrugged before sighing,

"Who knows...? Nina's expertise is different from Lloyd's...ah..." Suzaku glanced at Milly apologetically before Milly smiled,

"Did Earl Lloyd say anything?" Arthur sat unhappily as she placed the toy on her lap, stopping playing with him. Suzaku side glanced her again as he answered nervously,

"...Nothing." Milly chuckled for a moment, before sighing,

"He has given up on me. I delayed our wedding and stayed an extra year at school..." Suzaku turned, holding his feathered pen given to him by Euphie, up as he argued fervently,

"No, that guy..." he paused before confessing, determined to get it through to Milly, "There's a lot of things wrong as a person!" he paused as suddenly, Arthur lunged at him, apparently attracted to the pen he had been waving.

Suzaku stared blankly for a moment at his empty hand, his eyes slowly moving to Arthur, who jumped off the frame.

Suzaku followed suit, crying, eyes wide,

"Arthur! That's Euphie's-" he didn't notice his clipboard falling to the ground, nor acknowledged Milly running after him, crying out,

"Suzaku! The main character has to be on standby!"

* * *

Not one minute later, Gino Weinberg picked up the clipboard, asking with interest,

"Now, what is this...?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow as he slowly concluded,

"How to make a pizza, using a knightmare...?" Gino's blue eyes met silver as a steady smirk appeared.

"Intriging..." Dimitri nodded, glancing at the Ganymede.

"Very intriging..." Gino agreed, raising a hand to his chin, as Dimitri asked slowly, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking...?" Gino grinned as he noted darkly, yet mischivously,

"I don't know why you're father thinks _I'm _the bad influence on _you..._It's quite the other way around..."

* * *

"And," Lelouch began, he, Jinx and C.C standing beside the large container of tomatoes to be used on the pizza, at the beginning of the parade route, "the one who gave the Emperor Geass and informed Suzaku of Geass is the same person?"

C.C glanced at Jinx, before answering slowly,

"Yes...But knowing any more will get you..."

"I'm already in this mess." Lelouch argued, his eyes narrowing as he leaned against the bannistor beside the container. Jinx raised an eyebrow as he answered after a moments of tense pause,

"V.V." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he repeated slowly,

"V.V...?" there was another moment before Lelouch asked,

"Was Suzaku also given Geass?" C.C shook her head before replying with a shrug,

"No..." Jinx sighed before adding,

"Nit this time, anyway." C.C glanced at him before continuing,

"Anyway, being near you-"

"Lulu!"

C.C and Jinx turned to where the call originated, and that was when Lelouch grasped his chance. Taking two strides forward, he gave C.C a hard shove over the edge, into the container, while calling casually,

"What is it, Shirley?" C.C, who teetered for a moment, grasped onto Jinx, who gave a small gasp before both were pulled down by gravity into the tomatoes.

* * *

Shirley smiled as she rounded the corner, seeing Lelouch standing next to the containment of tomatoes, currently closing it, as she called,

"Ah, there you are." Lelouch nodded as he asked,

"Need me for something?" Shirley nodded as she moved forward, wearing nothing but her swimsuit, an open pink shirt, pink laced high tights with garters, and red heels, along with a maid hair piece.

"It seems Ms. Viletta is avoiding me for some reason." she began to explain as she begun to climb the stairs, "So, could you help-" she paused as she glanced at Lelouch, glancing around for a moment, convinced he had heard him speaking to someone before...

"Are you alone?" she asked, blinking as he answered with a nod,

"Yeah. " Shirley moved up a step before slowly asking,

"Weren't you with somebody just now...?" Lelouch shook his head as he answered calmly,

"No. It's just you and me here just now, all alone." Shirley felt an intake of breath as she thought,

'_All alone...'_ Shirley narrowed her eyes as she glanced to the side, confirming, '_Shoot, I think this may be my chance...'_

"You know, Lulu, could you-"

Shirley paused as she brought her head back, met by instead of Lelouch...

The head of what seemed to be a green mascot chip monk. She slowly blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming, before confirming, yes, a green mascot chip monk. She glanced down, seeing Lelouch's body from his shoulders down, his head being swallowed by the chip monk...

"Sorry..." Lelouch began awkwardly, his voice muffled by the mascot, "It's kind of hard for me to hear you right now..."

That woke Shirley up, as she began towards them, asking angrily,

"W-what are you doing?!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kallen narrowed her eyes as Lelouch hissed this to her, inside the costume. "If people were to see you-"

"Me and Amaya are here to drag that pizza woman and diet coke man back!" Kallen hissed back, dressed in nothing but a black top and shorts, the costume notoriously hot.

"They're in those tomatoes!" Lelouch whispered back, as Shirley neared them. "Drag that entire container out, and wait for Tohdoh or Ohgi to give orders-" Lelouch paused as he gave a gasp, Kallen's eyes widening as he was ripped away, Shirley nearly throwing him over the stairs as she snapped,

"Who are you!? That's rude!" Kallen clenched her jaw as she whispered to herself,

'_Shit-'_ as Shirley reached for her head, snapping,

"Don't just stand there, say something!" Kallen did not reply as she struggled to literally, maintain her head,

'_If I did that, I'd blow my cover!'_ she thought desperately as she momentarily managed to throw Shirley off her, attempting to leg it away from the other side. She did not succeed, as Shirley dragged her back, yelling,

"Hey, hold it!" before attempting to punch her in the face.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes widened as he watched this, yelling upwards,

"Shirley! That thing is-" he paused as Suzaku rounded the corner, calling,

"Lelouch!" Lelouch glanced over, seeing the urgency written all over his face as Milly followed, beginning,

"Have you seen Arthur?"

"He took away a precious feather pen of mine-" Suzaku explained, glancing around, looking for the damned feline.

BANG!

Lelouch's eyes widened as he glanced at the source of the noise, which was followed by more bangs...The container...

'_DAMN YOU YOU TROUBLESOME IMMORTALS!_' Lelouch cursed as he ran forwards, Suzaku gasping,

"Don't tell me Arthur's inside?!"

"No!" Lelouch began, his eyes darting as he explained, "Cats...Don't like tomatoes!" Lelouch froze, however, as the container was being lifted...

By the Ganymede...Lelouch glanced at Suzaku, realizing he wasn't driving it, like he was supposed to...

"This is the starting point, right?" a voice asked as it move back, placing the containor above the Ganymeade's hatch.

"Don't tell me..." Suzaku croaked, "Gino?!"

"Yup!" Lelouch's eyes were drawn to one of the legs, where clung someone familiar...

"Suzaku..." the man began, his silver eyes shining as he held on, his sentanced shared by Gino,

"Commoner schools ROCK!" And with that, Dimitri banged on the leg, Gino immediatly beginning to move the knightmare with speed.

"Hey!" Lelouch yelled, remembering what was inside the container, immediatly chasing after it, "WAIT!"

* * *

Suzaku watched in horror as Lelouch was followed by a mascot of a green chipmonk, which was followed by Shirley... He stared at the Ganymede, before noticing what was running before it, almost being chased by it, a feather in it's mouth,

"Was that...Arthur?!" Milly paused beside him, groaning as she realized,

"Gosh, now I have to change the program..."

* * *

"Now then," Rivalz began, speaking into the megaphone as he began, attired in a chief suit, standing on stage, "he seems to have entered the parade route!"

"He will come around campus and come over here."

* * *

"It's a classing Knight..." Gino analyzed, glancing around, "but it's in good condition!" he glanced at the screen, smiling as he confirmed, "We're on route!" he glanced down to Dimitri, who nodded eagerly up at him, both yelling,

"SHAKE TIME!"

As Gino began shaking the container to mix the tomatoes.

* * *

'_What a blunder!' _Lelouch cursed as he sprinted after the Ganymede, '_That Pizza woman and Diet Coke man will turn up on stage!'_

Lelouch glanced around briefly as he heard Shirley yell,

"Show me your face at least!" to Kallen, who was behind him. Lelouch turned just in time to see Suzaky easily bypass him...

Followed quickly by Kallen...

And Shirley...

Lelouch finally paused, bending over as he panted heavily, admitting,

"This isn't...my speciality..." he paused in his thoughts as Milly, cat toy aloft, ran past him, crying out,

"Charge!"

It was then Lelouch knew he running was definately not his speciality.

* * *

Rivalz grinned as the Ganymede rounded the corner, pointing to it as he cried out,

"HE'S HERE! The Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, has appeared with the Andes-grown ultimate tomatoes!" he didn't notice people yelling, pointing to the one holding onto the leg, or the cat with the feather sprinting before it as he continued,

"Now, come on over, we've been waiting for you..." Rivalz paused as he saw Suzaku leap before the frame, catching the cat before rolling to the side, safely...

"But then..."

"It's a different guy inside!" the pilot yelled as the one on the leg jumped off, landing on the mascot of a panther.

Rivalz barley had enough time to leap to the side as the knightmare skidded to a stop before the pizza base.

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he reached the roof of the building overlooking this, getting his communicator out as he snapped,

"Team General, look to the rooftop garden!" immediatly, he saw the student look up at him, confused as he asked slowly,

"What is it, Vice-President?" Lelouch didn't answer for a moment as he took off hic contact, before ordering,

"System Pattern-Rouge!"

During that seconds pause, the containment was being emptied, two people clinging for life as the Team General glanced at the plan.

"System pattern rouge...Fire extinguishing gas, commence outflow." he nodded, obeying his order as he pressed the release of the gas, whoch within seconds, covered Jinx and C.C's fall.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?!" Viletta cried, dressed only in a skimpy bikini, having been helping the swimming team with theri cafe. She rounded the corner, immediatly banging in to a green mascot, knocking it to the ground.

"Sorry." she began, clutching at her head as she glanced down, asking, "Are you okay?" she saw a head of red hair turn to her as she was responded with,

"No, it's my fault..." there was a pause, before the person suddenly, quickly brought the mascot head back on, before gasping,

"So sorry!" before continuing to run.

* * *

Milly took a second to take in the light pink bubbles now taking over the school, before concluding aloud,

"I guess I can accept this kind of moratorium." she grinned as she threw out her arms, declaring,

"Oh well!"

* * *

Amaya released a groan as she reached a hand to her head, where some idiot had just landed on top of her.

"Sorry!" she heard the guy apologize, as she opened her eyes. She blinked twice, before she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Firstly, she realized her panther head was off.

Secondly...Was the person sitting beside her...Surrounded by pink bubbles?

* * *

He was squinting his silver eyes through, attempting to see who it was, as he saw she was moving.

"Sorry!" he called, leaning forwards, as he saw long black hair fall out of the costume, the head beside her. he touched her shoulder as he turned her towards him, the girl seeming familiar...

The girl seemed to freeze, before ripping herself from him, and grasped for her head.

"Sorry!" she gasped as she twisted it on, her voice disturbingly familiar. "It was my fault!"

"No..." Dimitri said slowly as he stood while she did, moving forwards as she moved back, "It was mine...Sorry, do I know you?" the head shook in the negative, stammering,

"You have me confused..."

before she turned, and ran, leaving him alone in the confusion...

Aching to recall why he thought he knew her...

* * *

Precisely an hour later, Viletta stared in shock as she watched Rolo train his gun on her, in their base.

"Rolo..." she whispered horsely, "Betrayed us..." she paused as she saw the door open, her breath catching in her throat as she saw who entered...

"Viletta Nu..." Lelouch began fluidly, eyebrows raised, "the woman who gained the status of, 'Baron', after uncovering Zero's identity." she felt her hands shake as he walked along the conference table, pausing as he added, his eyes meeting hers,

"However, she actually works for the Black Knights in the background..." Viletta narrowed her eyes as she spat,

"I would never do such-"

"Ohgi Kaname."

* * *

Lelouch smirked as he achieved the desired affect, as he thought to himself,

'_So you were right, C.C...She did indeed have 'previous relations', with Ohgi...'_

"If people were to find out about your relationship with him," Lelouch began, smirking as he saw the woman's very eyes shake, "You would lose the precious status you were finally able to obtain." Lelouch cocked his head slightly as he asked coldly,

"Don't you want to be reborn into a new person?" he paused as he reached into the small bag he had brought with him, announcing casually,

"I was entrusted with this from Shirley..." he paused as he brought out a wrapped bottle, touching the bow ar his eyes met hers. "It was a good thing." he admitted, as he pulled the bow, revealing the bottle of wine he and Shirley had shopped for the day he began his plan for Rolo...

"Happy Birthday, ..." Lelouch smiled slightly as Viletta trembled.

* * *

Xingke raised an eyebrow as Zero sighed down the phone,

"It appears I owe you once more." Xingke shrugged as he responded, glancing at Amaya, who sat before him in one of the two Chinese Federation cars,

"I just used diplomatic priviledges." his eyes narrowed again before adding, "Besides, I wanted to return your favour as soon as I could."

Of course, Xingke had not expected this to be returned in the form of collecting the Lady of Zero, dressed as a panther, Kozuki Kallen, dressed as a green chip monk, and Jinx and C.C, covered in tomatoes, from a Britannian school festival...

Xingke paused as Zero began,

"Then, may I ask another favour of you...?" Xingke narrowed his eyes as he hollowly exclaimed,

"I do not intend on becoming friends with you." however, Zero paid him no heed, instead announcing,

"I would like to get in touch with the Eunuch General."

* * *

Amaya glanced back at Xingke as he ended the conversation, Amaya, wearing her slim black jeans and boots, and tank top, smiling slightly at him as silence fell.

The other car only contained four seats, and so Amaya said she would ride in the second car with Xingke, while Kallen, Jinx and C.C and the costumes rode in the first.

Besides, Amaya had needed time to think...

"Do you know what you'll do, when this is over?" she suddenly asked Xingke, who blinked as she gazed back outside the window. "I have absolutely none..." she chuckled as she exclaimed, glancing at Xingke again,

"All I know, is free Japan...After that, I have no clue what I'll do..." she paused as she took in Xingke's sudden wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he replaced his phone, reminding himself darkly, standing on the roof garden, overlooking the ball in the garden,

'_Now all that's left is Suzaku...'_

"Lelouch." Lelouch glanced to the door, seeing the man himself begin towards him. Lelouch smiled as he turned, noting,

"The main character should be on the main stage." indicating to the ball. Suzaku glanced at it before sighing,

"Ah, no...Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Lelouch nodded in agreement as Suzaku leaned on the balcony, ebginning slowly,

"And there was something I wanted to tell you..." Lelouch raised an eyebrow od interest as he moved forward, asking,

"What is it?" Suzaku paused before announcing lowly,

"I plan on becoming the Knight of One." Lelouch glanced at him as he smiled,

"Hey, that's the Emperor's highest Knight-"

"There's a privilege granted to the Knight of One that allows him to rule an area of his choosing." Suzaku interrupted, his eyes meeting Lleouch's as he explained simply, "I plan on asking for this area... For Japan."

* * *

Dimitri smiled as Shirley returned to their table, grinning as she smiled, the music dancing around him,

"Here's the yearbook!" as she sat, opening it as Dimitri clapped.

"Yes!" he grinned as they flipped through it, Dimitri enjoying seeing pictures of Suzaku, apparently happy. He froze as he stopped on a page...

"What...?" he whispered, his eyes widening as they fixated on the person...

* * *

"I lost a great friend, and an irreplaceable woman." Suzaku confessed, his eyes closing as he thought of his sleeping beauty, Euphemia..."To prevent me from losing anyone else, I will obtain that power..." his eyes met Lelouch's before he stated softly,

"You know that pain, right? After losing Amaya..." he saw Lelouch swallow before nodding, as he shrugged,

"I suppose...She's happy in Britannia now..." Suzaku narrowed his eyes slightly before moving on,

"Then, the Japanese people don't need Zero, nor his Lady, anymore..." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he asked, noting his reference to Amaya,

"Hm, indirect rule, eh? You aim for a protectorate?" he didn't answer as he reached into his pocket, taking out his phone.

"This person has the answer to that." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Suzaku explained, his eyes meeting Lelouch's,

"The new Governor of Area 11, who will take office next week."

* * *

"You..." Xingke began, his eyes wide as he leaned forward, "You...You don't know?" Amaya frowned, leaning forward as she asked lowly,

"Why...? Is there something I should know?" Xingke felt his throat dry slightly as he realized she truly didn't know...Amaya moved forward more, er eyes not strating from his as she began, her eyes widening,

"There is something, isn't there! Xingke, you have to tell me!" Xingke froze, unsure...

Should he be the one to tell her...?

* * *

"A mere student like me can talk to the Governor?" he inquired, his eyebrow raised as Suzaku ignored him, beginning on the phone,

"This is Kururugi." he paused as he moved forward, nodding, "Yes, he's right in front of me. Yes." wordlessly, Suzaku handed the phone to Lelouch, who sighed,

"This is troubling, you know?" he sighed as he moved the phone to his ear, noting, "Talking to high ranking people is just..."

_"Hello? Brother?"_ Lelouch felt his heart stop as the girl on the other end continued,

"_Brother, this is you, right? It's me, Nunnally!" _Lelouch felt his hands freeze, Suzaku's gaze upon him as she continued, excited, _"I'm heading there as Governor..."_

_'What do I say...?'_

"_Um...Are you listening? Brother? It's me, Nunnally!"

* * *

_"That's not possible..." Dimitri croaked as he touched the picture, of a dark haired girl smiling at the camera.

"What's wrong?" Shirley asked, glancing over his shoulder, explaining,

"That's Amaya Warrington, she was here last year, she transferred after-"

"That...It can't be..." Dimitri's hands shook as he held the book. His fingers touched everything, her long, dark hair, her pale skin, like her mother's, her emerald green eyes, that sparkled as always...

"That's..."

* * *

"Please, Xingke..." Amaya pleaded, grabbing his hand. She saw Xingke visably stiffen as she leaned forward.

"No more lies, no more secrets..." she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "Please..."

Xingke loosened slightly, staring at her heavily for a second.

"Very well..."

* * *

"That's..." Dimitri whispered, struggling and failing, not to shake,

"...My sister..."

* * *

...

REVIEW!!!!

* * *


	6. Unraveled Truths

I know, late again, too long a story to tell!!!

just enjoy, lots of information, and there will b another chapter this weekend!!!

:)

enjoy!!!

* * *

Suzaku watched silently as Lelouch seemed frozed, back turned to him as Nunnally came through. He saw Lelouch's shoulders tense, not answering Nunnally's fevered questions, as Szaku began silently,

_'If he really hasn't recovered his memories, then he shouldn't know who Nunnally is...' _Suzaku felt his eyes narrow, his fists tensing slightly, as he ran his plan through his mind.

If Lelouch had regained his memories, then it would be impossible for him to lie to Nunnally...He never could...

And if he did not regain his memories, he would then, in a typically Lelouch fashion, tell Nunnally politely that he wasn't her brother.

'_Now then, Lelouch...Show me your answer...'

* * *

_

Lelouch's eyes glanced behind him slightly, his jaw clenching as Nunnally continued pleading down the phone, Lelouch's throat closing as he hissed to himself in anger,

'_Suzaku...You've got me...'_

_"Um...Are you not my brother?" _Nunnally asked nervously down the phone, Lelouch swallowing as he concluded to himself,

'_I can't...I can't lie to Nunnally...'_ Lelouch glanced sideways at Suzaku, seeing his pointed stare and suspicious green eyes as he managed to croak,

"I...I..." he paused as he saw someone slip silently onto the roof, someone who was trained to be able to go by unnoticed, even by Suzaku...

'_Rolo?'_ he did not respond to his presense, until Rolo held up his hand, his eye turning the tinted red of activating his Geass...

Immediately, a red area, with Rolo as the radius, stretched to Suzaku, leaving Lelouch in the time field, and Suzaku frozen, unaware of what was happening...

Lelouch lowered the phone a moment, nodding before beginning,

"Well done, keep it like that." he saw Rolo nod, indicating to his hand before reminding him,

"Don't forget about the time limit." Lelouch nodded, before answering,

"I'm aware of it." before whipping his phone back to his ear.

"Listen, Nunnally." he began to a confused Nunnally, as Rolo lowered one finger. He heard her gasp before crying out gratefully,

_"It is you, after all!"_ Lelouch clenched his jaw as Rolo lowered a finger, before he hurried on,

"I must pretend to be a stranger right now." he heard Nunnally take an intake of breath, from hurt or confusion, Lelouch did not wish to know. "It's a necessity!" he pleaded, glancing back at Rolo as he added, "Play along with me, please!" Rolo lowered another finger, Lelouch hurried on, attempting to fit all of his thought to her right then,

"I will come get you, I swear it! So...Until then..." Lelouch clenched his jaw as Rolo lowered another finger, only one remaining as he gasped, "Until then...I love you, Nunnally!" and then Rolo lowered his last finger.

Immediately, Rolo began backwards, as Suzaku's eyes lost the trace of red, saying he was back in the present time. Lelouch made his face impassive as he began,

* * *

"Um, I think you have the wrong person. Yes, I'm just a student." Suzaku's eyes narrowed slightly in anger, his jaw clenching as he concluded to himself,

'_Lelouch...You still don't have your memories back, after all...'_

"Yes, I'm sorry." he paused for a moment before continuing, "No, it was an honor to have spoken with you, Your Highness." he paused before nodding, "Yes, Your Highness." Lelouch then turned to Suzaku, holding out the ohone, his eyes meeting his Suzaku took the phone, beginning slowly,

"Sorry, Nunnally. Looks like this turned out to be...A misunderstanding." he paused a moment as Nunnally answered a little shakily,

* * *

"No, the aura he gave was similar, so I was surprised...umm..." Nunnally paused a moment, listening to the sound of the birds in her conservatory aboard her airship, in the California Base.

"Well then, I'll see you in Area 11." and then she hung up.

For a moment, Nunnally sat in silence, before she found herself whispering to herself,

'_...Is Suzaku lying to me...? But even Brothers...'_ Nunnally found herself shaking slightly as she asked herself,

'_What has happened between the two of them?

* * *

_Kallen released a sigh as she stepped out of the car, onto Chinese Federation ground. stretching as Xingke and Amaya's car paused behind theirs, while C.C and Jinx exited the car, both disappointed at their lack of pizza and diet coke. Kallen frowned slightly as she noted it took a good 40 seconds for Amaya to exit the car, looking paler then usual.

Her eyes met Kallen's, and Kallen frowned, moving forward as she called,

"What's happened?" Amaya opened her mouth, pausing before answering softly,

"Nothing...Nothing..." Kallen frowned again at the obvious lie, before Amaya changed subject,

"Could you tell Tohdoh-san to meet me in the meeting room...? As soon as possible...?"

* * *

"What is the situation in Area 11?" Kaguya paused in her conversation, as she turned her gaze to the High Eunuch, Zhao Hao, who eyed her suspiciously before she answered, calmly and honestly,

"I am not sure of the details myself." the girl before her met her eyes before asking instead, filled with intrigue,

"What is happening in the outside world?" she smiled, embarrassed, before reminding Kaguaya, "I have never stepped outside of this city..." Kaguya smiled in sympathy, as the other High Eunuch, Xiang Sheng, began,

"Empress, this Yuo Lang, this Forbidden City, is the Center of the world."

And indeed, Kaguya noted, one of the most beautiful. It spread out some 7,800,000 square feet, and was in itself, it's own world. Never had Kaguya seen such a tranquil place, it's red walls and golden roofs spreading, connecting to different building and gardens, all more beautiful then the one before.

And all for the young Empress, who sat before her, her crimson red eyes lowering as she tugged slightly at her silver, almost white, hair.

"But..." she dared argue slightly, before Kaguya attempted to cheer her up.

"Then I shall go take a look outside." The Empress's eyes widened as Kaguya explained,

"To tell the truth, I am here to bid farewell today." Kaguya felt her heart pang as she saw tears well in her friends eyes, before she argued,

"No! I finally made a friend..." Kaguya leaned forward slightly as she pleaded,

"Forgive me. But my husband and sister are waiting for me!"

* * *

Amaya did not look back at Tohdoh, who gazed quietly at her from the door of the meeting room. Amaya stood just outside it, on the outside balcony, looking out into the garden and the stars.

"There's something you never told me, Tohdoh-san, isn't there?" she said softly, keeping her gaze on the stars, resting her elbows on the balcony. He did not respond immediately. "You never told me, Tohdoh-san, of my true position in Japan following the end of the Imperial family, after the occupation." she paused, as Tohdoh did not move, only averted his eyes to the floor.

"You never told me…" she continued after awhile, "That with the end of the Imperial line, the crown would pass to the nearest royal family…" she straightened up, her hands now gripping the ledge, still not turning to him. "In this case, the Fujiwara…And as the last directly descended…" she paused, as if still trying to grasp the words.

"I should be…the Empress of Japan."

Amaya at last turned to Tohdoh, an emotionless face gracing her features, her left hand still gripping the ledge.

"…This is true, Hime-sama." he said lowly, not denying the truth.

"This is why it all happened, isn't it?" she asked softly. He looked up. "All those lessons…military tactics, politics, international relations, karate, Japanese history and etiquette…they were all to prepare me." she looked at him fully with her emerald eyes.

"…Yes, Hime-sama." he paused as he struggled to find the right words. "I…I did not want to overwhelm you…to pressure you to rule the Japanese people…you were strained enough." she continued to stare at him with her unblinking eyes. Tohdoh did not look away.

"I apologise if you think it was wrong of me to do so." he continued, hands behind his back, every moment a soldier. "But I shall not apologise for doing it. I believed it the right thing to do…" Amaya stared at him a moment.

"You believed it the right thing to do…" she repeated. He nodded, swallowing, the first sign of nerves.

"Hime-sama…you were 11 when this happened." he paused awhile after this. "On that day…you went through so much…you lost so much…" he shook his head. "I could not tell you on that day that you were the true ruler of a nation." Amaya's gaze did not break.

"…For the next 7 years, I watched you struggle. I watched you apply you're whole self to bringing down Britannia, for freeing Japan. I taught you Karate. I watched you fall, I watched you be hit, I watched you be slammed everywhere…but I never saw you lose your bravery." he looked at her again, and to Amaya's shock, she saw his eyes moisten.

"I saw you, I saw Mai's daughter struggle to hold not only her life, but her cousin's life together. I saw you become a true leader. I saw you become a proud Fujiwara. A samarai." he said wistfully, before pausing again. "…But…if you had known, Hime-sama…would that have changed anything?"

Amaya swallowed.

"I…" Amaya felt her throat close slightly as she knew deep down the answer…The knowledge that if she did know, she would have done so much differently…But most of all…

She would have been filled with fear…

er eyes stayed on Tohdoh's, his ever strong, ever confident gaze that always held such a paternal light her own father missed. Amaya felt tears swell as she croaked,

"I…" she released a sob from her throat as she finally managed to declare, clenching her fists,

"I don't want to be your Empress!" Amaya closed her eyes as she continued, her clenched fists shaking as her voice rose, "I don't want to be your Fujiwara-Hime!" She opened her eyes, as the tears spilled forth, while she took a step forward towards Tohdoh. As she finally managed to say, fully, bluntly,

"I want to be your daughter!"

Silence fell as she saw his eyes widen. Of course, many times Amaya had confided how she wished he had been her father, due to her mother's love for him…But never had she outwardly declared…

"Hime-sama…" Tohdoh whispered, his eyes wide as hers never looked away. Amaya shook her head, her fists shaking again as she continued,

"You saved me from the Massacre! The Massacre my father…" she felt her throat close up before correcting herself, her heart twisting, "_That man, _ordered! The man who stole my mother from you!" she felt her chest heave as she continued, finally releasing all the anger and frustration, and truth unto Tohdoh...

"You saved, me, and raised me as if I were your daughter! But never like I was really your daughter, like I was..." Amaya clenched her fists tighter before concluding, "Like raising me was your way of showing my mother how much you loved her!" she saw Tohdoh finally show shock and surprise openly, his hands falling to his side as silence fell.

"Hime-sama..." he began, swallowing before attempting to continue, stumbling for words, "That isn't true...Of course, because you are Mai's daughter I raised you, but it was never-" Amaya shook her head before she interrupted, beginning lowly,

"Was I raised by you and Kyoto...Only because they knew I was to be Empress...?" she felt her throat close up as tears of frustration welled as she thought of all the small clues....

* * *

_"I willingly did it!" she argued. "He had nothing to do with it! He pushed me back, and I jumped in front of him! Japan needs him more then me-"_

_"You underestimate your position in Japan!" the man interrupted nearly coldly. Amaya continued to glare, not moving.

* * *

_

_"Hime-sama, you must escape with all the forces remaining!" Amaya's eyes widening as she stared at Tohdoh._

_"Are you telling me to __abandon this battle!? Abandon my forces?!" she shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she snapped, determined,_

_"No! I will not!" Tohdoh's teeth clenched as he snapped back,_

_"Hime-sama, if you are captured, then this __will be over."_

* * *

_"Fujiwara-Hime, I ask your forgiveness for what I must do...Relay my thanks to Tohdoh-san, and I ask you to tell him I left with peace of mind. You're life matters more to Japan then mine."

* * *

_

_"Before he died..." she began slowly, Tohdoh glancing at her again before she continued, "Urabe said..." Amaya paused before continuing, "You're life matters more to Japan then mine." She saw Tohdoh tense slightly before Amaya turned fully to him, her eyes meeting his as she asked,_

_"What did he mean, Tohdoh-san?" Tohdoh answered promply, simply,_

_"You are the Fujiwara." he turned to face her before adding slowly, "Your life takes priority-"_

_"That's ridiculous!" Amaya interrupted, her eyes wide in anger as she snapped, "My life is no more important than anyone's here!" Tohdoh shook his head, before arguing,_

_"That is not true, Fujiwara-Hime-"_

_"Then tell me what he meant!" Tohdoh paused in his talk as Amaya had burst forth, her fists clenched, jaw tight._

_"What he meant," Tohdoh concluded, "is that you are Fujiwara-Hime."

* * *

_

"Because you all knew...That I could rule a free Japan..." a tear fell down her cheek as Tohdoh took a step forward, beginning quickly,

"I assure you, Hime-sama, that was not the only reason-" Amaya shook her head, rubbing her tear away as she croaked, desperate for a way to avoid this fate,

"If I refuse...?" Tohdoh averted his gaze before answering softly,

"The title would pass to Sumeragi-Hime." Amaya clenched her fists in anger, as she realized she could never allow this fate to fall onto Kaguya...

'_...All my life...All I've ever lived as is as a pawn...Always a symbol...A prized Britannian daughter, the Fujiwara...' _Amaya clenched her jaw as she realized, '_The reason I fight so hard for Japan...Is because deep down...I believed I could create a small space for myself...To live as Amaya...' _her fingernails nearly drew blood as she listed,

'_Not as Lady Amaya Waldstein...Not Fujiwara Amaya...Not Empress Amaya...'_ She saw Tohdoh stare at her as it suddenly occurred to her,

'_That future is gone...As Empress...I am fated to lead and serve the Japanese for all my life...I will never...' _And it was then Amaya realized, cloncluding aloud,

"I'm a mere symbol...Of what Japan used to be..."

"No!" Tohdoh snapped, stepping forward, "You are no mere symbol, Hime-sama! You are a couragous leader-"

"But..." Amaya interrupted softly, her eyes meeting his, as she got back to what they had been talking about, which Tohdoh had so desperately avoided,

"You don't love me...as a daughter..."

A soft breeze blew across them as 10 seconds passed, both standing in utter silence.

"You...Are my Empress..." Tohdoh whispered, grasping for words, as Amaya felt her heart freeze. "You're the Fujiwara...You're Mai's daughter..." he paused, struggling for words before adding,

"Hime-sama, it's my duty-" Tohdoh paused as she lowered her eyes, and beginning towards the exit of the balcony. "Hime-sama, where-"

"That's all you needed to say..." Amaya whispered hollowly, without turning. "...It was simply your _duty _to protect the _Hime-sama..." _she took another few steps, before pausing before the door into the hall.

"...You always were a man of duty, Tohdoh-san..." and with that, she closed the door, on the man she once believed loved her like a daughter, as she had grown to love him like a father...

'_No...' _Amaya corrected herself, determined to keep an emotionless face until she reached her room, '_It...It was only his duty to raise me and train me...'_

_'To be the perfect Empress of Japan...'

* * *

_Gino stared at his friend in surprise as he slammed a book on the table before him, Gino noting it was Ashford's yearbook the year before.

"Dimitri, what the hell-" Gino began, as Dimitri's normal, cool smile disappeared, his skin pale, and his hands shaking slightly as he turned to a page, before croaking,

"Look."

"Dimitri, just tell me-"Gino began, blinking in shock as Dimitri snapped, jabbing his finger into the page,

"Look, damn it!" Gino obediently turned his eyes downwards...And then he froze.

"No..." Gino whispered, leaning closer as he looked at the girl in the picture. "Is that...?" his eyes swivelled back to Dimitri, and he suddenly realized why his best friend since childhood was shaking.

"It's Amaya." he croaked, his eyes even shaking as he collapsed on the chair opposite. "I'm sure of it." Gino examined the picture again in disbelief as he asked, in shock,

"How...? I thought Amaya..." he trailed off as a silence hung between them.

Of course, both knew as to what Gino was referring to. When Area 7 Rebels infiltrated the Waldstein's main home in Pendragon, and had brutally killed both his step mother, Mai, and his beloved little sister, Amaya...

Dimitri had never been the same. Gino still recalled how Dimitri would act around Amaya, always including her in their games, helping her with her homework (and indeed, her helping him), and that smile he would get when she smiled...

Afterwards, he never, to this day, saw that smile. When, after a week of hearing nothing from the Waldstein Estate, his father had explained to him what had occurred, via video communication, as he was still setting up Area 11, Dimitri had reacted in the worst possible way.

He was silent. Dimitri was to stay at the Weinberg Estate until his fathers return, and after the call, he never heard Dimitri speak. No matter what Gino tried, Dimitri would not meet his eyes, or so much as open his mouth. He took his meals in his rooms, shutting himself in for days at a time. He did this until 2 months later, when his father returned, and he had asked one simple, croaked question...

_"Why...?'_

Of course, Bismarck ignored the question. And Dimitri never asked again.

Instead, he threw himself into work. He achieved perfect grades at their exclusive private school for higher up nobles and royalty. He got a masters at piloting knightmares at the age of 13. At age 14, he had already begun to enter the military, taking after his father. At age 17, he had secured for himself the title of the 'Knight of Two'. The suspected next to gain the title, 'Knight of One'.

And gradually, Gino had regained a part of his best friend. He smiled again, they joked again, they helped eachother in battles...And then Suzaku arrived.

Dimitri told Suzaku, just after their meeting, that they had to be his friends. When asked why, Dimitri had responded with one, quiet sentence, with a reference made to someone not mentioned in 7 years...

_"...He was Amaya's cousin..."_

And thus, their obsession to obtain his friendship began.

However, as Gino stared into his friend's silver eyes, he saw he was right back to that place he was all those years ago, reliving that pain...Except this time...He was not silent...

"My sister's alive..." he croaked, his hands shaking as he held his forehead. "She's...Alive..." Gino read the caption underneath, exclaiming,

"Her name's Amaya Warrington-"

"That's my sister!" Dimitri snapped, Gino leaning back at the anger in his tone. "That's Amaya! I know my own little sister!" he took the book, pointing to the girl.

"Those are her eyes! That's her smile! That's her name!" he added, pointing to the caption. "A.W!"

"Amaya Waldstein..." Gino whispered, his eyes widening as he realized, "A.W..." Dimitri nodded, hands still shaking as he held the book.

"This is her..." Gino stared at Dimitri before beginning slowly,

"Dimitri...Amaya died..." he was met by Dimitri's wide eyes as he continued, "This could just be a girl with the same name, who looks like her..."

Dimitri did not respond, as he turned his gaze back to the girl.

"...I think..." he whispered, grasping for words..."I think she was here...Today..." Gino raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think...I fell on her...And she was in a Panther mascot suit..." Gino touched Dimitri's forehead, determining he did not have a fever. "She looked at me...And ran." he met Gino's eyes again before repeating,

"She ran. In the chaos, I mean..."

"Dimitri, mate, I think it's just been a stressful day..." Dimitri did not respond as he stood, Gino pausing before asking,

"Will you tell him? Your father, I mean..." Dimitri paused. There was a tense moment before he shook his head.

"No...Not until I know for sure...And don't you run around telling everyone..." Gino nodded as Dimitri headed towards the door, pausing once more before declaring softly,

"I know that's Amaya..."

And with that, Dimitri left the room.

* * *

Lelouch glanced up at the screen where Amaya sat. She stared at him, uncharacteristically quiet, as both sat in silence, C.C anc Jinx on her left.

"...Then Nunnally is the next Governor...?" she hollowly concluded, bringing her knees to her chin as Lelouch, inside the past base of his enemies beneath the school, nodded, as he repeatadly, in thought, tapped the Black King of his chess set against the board.

"...Will we fight her?" Lelouch snapped his eyes up as Jinx asked this, his eyebrows raised, seizing in his tapping, as a silence fell.

"...Fight Nunnally...?" he exclaimed slowly, shaking his head before sighing, "You must be joking." C.C raised an eeyebrow before asking,

"So we shall just allow things to play out?" Lelouch furrowed his brow in confusion before stating lowly,

"That is out of the question..." Lelouch clenched his fists as he commented lowly, almost darkly,

"Nunnally will become nothing but a political tool, just like before..." He noted Amaya narrow her eyes slightly before whispering,

"The Emperor shall use her as a pawn, and cast her aside, then...?"

"The Black Knights exist to prevent that!" Lelouch cursed, touching his forehead as he added, "Zero is for Nunnally's sake!"

"I know that is what you live for. But..." C.C drew off as Lelouch interrupted,

"I shall create a world where Nunnally can live peacefully! For that reason, I shall destroy Britannia!" Lelouch slammed the King onto the game board, as his eyes met Amaya's, met by a slow, determined nod.

"I am with you, Lelouch." she stated gently, her eyes somewhere else. "For that world...Where no one is a pawn..." Lelouch returned her nod, frowning slightly before quietly asking,

"What has happened...? You seem..." Lelouch drew off, unable to find quite the word to describe her. "...Distant..." Amaya shook her head, giving a small smile before assuring him softly,

"I'm fine...Let's concentrate on this first." she changed subject, Lelouch nodding as he turned to he two immortals.

"Very well then." he began, tensing as he asked, "This 'V.V' character...he is in Britannia...?"

"We don't know his location." Jinx answered, shrugging before C.C added,

"He was your father's, the Emperor's first ally." Lelouch frowned slightly before repeating,

"Ally?"

"They have sworn to each other..."

* * *

"To kill the Gods." The Emperor of Britannia announced, gazing at the scene before him, the twilight sky enlightening the ancient ruins of where he stood. He took a moment to admire the scene, broken only by the only other person they adding,

"That is our pact."

The Emperor glanced down at his companion, V.V, who was almost half his height, looking the age of a pre-teen. His blonde hair fell down, grazing the ground, and his light violet eyes gazed at him with curiosity for a moment before asking softly,

"Hey, Charles," He glanced at him again as he questioned, genuine curiosity peeking through, "Why didn't you tell Nunnally? About Zero's identity, and about Geass?" The Emperor answered with the simple answer,

"It was not necessary." V.V turned to gaze at the Emperor fully, a small, teasing smile forming as he noted,

"Charles, you are still young."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow of amusement, still gazing at the dazzling sun as he exclaimed softly,

"Is that so, my brother..."

* * *

"The Black Knights have disappeared?!" Suzaku all but yelled this new piece of information as he stood before the Chinese Embassy, the Knights o Two, Three and Six behind him. The representative of the Chinese Federation, Xingke, nodded in affirmative, hands by his sides as he began,

"Yes, we have just confirmed it now." He paused before suggesting lightly, "Let us share our intelligence." Suzaku narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as the only sound heard was Any typing on her hand held computer.

"Now," Xingke began, his eeyes meeting Suzaku's, "perhaps this proves our country holds no ill intentions against Britannia?" Suzaku ignored this, instead continuing, his heart rate picking up, while taking a step forwards,

"Is Zero with them?" Xingke raised an eyebrow as he noted how Suzaku ignored his comment, instead answering, albeit colder,

"It appears so. All their Knightmares along with them, too." He paused before adding, as Suzaku's chest filled with dread, "It seems like they've disappeared from the basement floor." Suzaku continued to feel a dark feeling build as he dared ask,

"...To where?" Xingke looked him in the eyes for a moment, a ghost of a smile appearing at the corner of his face before he answered softly,

"I wouldn't know." Suzaku felt his heart stop as he accepted the conclusion he had been dreading. Zero disappearing the day the new Governor was arriving...

"Could it be...Nunnally?!"

"They got us." Gino sighed behind him, crossing his arms as Dimitri added,

"We should go meet them." All eyes turned to the youngest knight as she looked up at them, asking quietly,

"And return...the favor..." Suzaku glanced back at Xingke as he turned and began heading back towards his Embassy. He paused, however, after a few steps.

"We shall leave it to you then." he glanced back, his eyes meeting Suzaku's again as he exclaimed softly,

"I would be most careful on the battlefield, Knights of Britannia..." Suzaku's eyes narrowed in suspiscion as he continued to the embassy, turning back as he reached the door.

"The Lady of Zero is not in the best of moods."

* * *

General Upson frowned as the peace that had been his journey of bringing the new Governer to Area 11 was disturbed, as alarms rang.

The screen before him zoomed in on the clouds, which had something blue coming from them...General Upson felt dread fill him as the blue shape took form, and with it, came more...

More Knightmares...

"The Black Knights?!"

* * *

"The objective is to abduct the new Governor!" Amaya glanced at the screen, which Zero dominated as they moved before the airship, Amaya leading in the newly updated Roiyaru Kakumi, which now flew more freely, with bright green energy wings, and an enhanced radioactive surger in her claw like arm.

"Do not harm her, no matter what happens!" Zero insisted, Amaya nodding as he repeated, for the benefit of the others, "Understand? No matter what!"

"Understood!" was the unanimous response, as Amaya saw Britannian fighter planes come towards them.

"FIRE!" She began the battle with her order, which her subordinates, in their knightmares held in the sky by planes, obeyed. Immediatly, they began, but as Amaya saw one be shot down, the occupant thankfully having ejected before hand, she immediatly began another order.

"Begin gas cover!" immediatly, all the planes carrying the knightmares released a green gas, covering their group completely in less then 15 seconds. As this happened, Amaya took her chance. As she landed on the roof of the airship, she called,

"Safe now to land!" Within 20 seconds, Kallen, Tohdoh and the Holy Blades had landed, to be followed by others as soon as they took out all machine guns on the roof. Amaya immediatly began on the back of the right wing, Tohdoh on the front, as she moved in one quick line, taking them out in under a minute, and within another, the rest of their knightmares had landed on the roof, as the ship put up it's defenses on their larger machine guns at the front.

Amaya paused momentarily, as she saw a large explosion above her, signifying that Lelouch's plan had worked.

He had foreseen that the General would have his units surround them in their cover, and as they did, he had moved the planes that had brought the knightmares and himself back from the flammable smokescreen, while they were safely below it, and had set the flammable gas alight, killing all of the aerial forces.

Amaya felt a ghost of a smile flicker across her face as she grasped her controls.

At least she had control over one thing...Even if she could not have control over her own destiny...

At least she knew for a fact, she could control a knightmare.

* * *

General Upson stood, narrowing his eyes in anger as he spat,

"Get all remaining aerial units out! Have the escort vessels fire as well!" his subordinate before him, manning one of the computers turned to him with wide eyes.

"But the enemies are targeting the floating units." he reminded him, "Since we have our shield up, we can't aim..." he drew off as Upson snapped angrily,

"Whats the point if we can't protect this ship?" Upson inwardly cursed before hissing aloud, recalling Guilford warning him before his departure of such an attack,

"Had I known...I should have brought Guilford along..." he stared at the screen, before concluding, judging from their distance from Area 11,

"Reinforcements from the Tokyo Settlement would take an hour to arrive..."

* * *

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he boarded the ship through one of the side entrances, the doors to the main ship, as opposed to the airlock, where he stood, began to open, while the cloud and smoke that had filtered in was sucked out.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed further as he saw there were two men on the other side, both weilding guns, their eyes wide as they saw the enigmatic figure of Zero appear, the bodies of the guards inside, dead.

"Huh? It can't be..." the one on the right gasped, as he and his companion reached for their guns. Lelouch clenched his jaw as he slit open the opening in his mask, his geass signed eye burning as he ordered,

"Die!"

There was a pause as surprise was etched on their faces, their eyes momentarily fighting as the red ring encircled their irises...Before it faded. Giving a nod, they answered dully,

"Yes."

"Understood."

Before raising their guns to their heads.

_Bang._

_Bang._

Lelouch wathced silently, as the slit closed, before taking a step into the airship, avoiding the bodies...

'_Nunnally, I'm coming to save you now...'

* * *

_Amaya frowned as she saw something coming up on her screen as she shot down one of the few Aerial units remaining, frowning at the four dots while noting darkly,

"It's far too fast for the Reinforcements from Tokyo to arrive..." as Tohdoh backed her suspiscion, calling,

"That direction...That should be their rear support." Amaya narrowed her eyes as the units came into sight, as Tohdoh gasped, "And they have float units!?"

"Knightmares?" Kallen gasped from the Guren, before adding, "And...That knightmare..."

Amaya zoomed in on the knight mare, taking a moment to recognize the silver and grey frame...

"It seems Guilford's not quite given up yet..."

* * *

Kallen cursed as she aimed at the frame, exclaiming darkly,

"Even if we can't fly-" as she saw the frame easily dodge her calculated aims, hearing him sigh from his knightmare,

"Not bad, but your unit's feature is-" Kallen cursed again as he zoomed in on her, just managing to shield herself from his blow, before he turned on the knightmare beside her, taking off the top of the frame before zoomign out her reach, into the sky.

"Sorry," she heard the pilot exclaim as he began to eject, "It's up to you guys-"

And then he was gone, his hatch falling to the ocean, where their submarine lay, waiting to pick up any of their fighters who fell. She paused, however, as she saw something zoom upwards as well, her new green energy wings sparkling as she saw a flicker appear in the Roiyaru's energy claw.

And then Kallen grinned.

* * *

Lelouch smiled softly as he began opening the door to where Nunnally was, told by the guards killed among his way to her.

'_All the conditions have been cleared.'_ he assured, glancing at the bodies beside him before turning to the door as it began to open. '_Now, the tides of this battle will turn in our favor.'_

Lelouch caught his breath as he came in to a garden, a large cnservatry aboard the ship, with a pathway leading to the end, surrounded by beautiful flowers, birds and butterflies...And at the end of the path, sat the most precious of all...

'_N-Nunnally...'_

Almost in a trance, Lelouch began to take steps forward, his eyes set on the girl with the soft, light brown, golden hazel hair, wearing a beautiful light pink dress.

'_Nunnally...' _Lelouch forced himself to remain calm as he recalled all his memories with her.

Playing as children.

Reading to her after her sight was druelly ripped from her.

Holding her hand as she fell asleep.

Her light smile, which lifted his ehart every time...

_'Finally I see you..._' Lelouch felt his eyes shaking as he repeated, '_Finally...'_

"Zero...You're there, right?" she called out, her hands gripping the chair tightly before adding, "Are you here to kill me too?" Lelouch felt frozen, as he seized his walking, staring at her before daring to whisper, shaking slightly,

"Like you did Clovis and Euphy?" Lelouch felt his mouth open slightly, his hands trembling as she clenched her eyes shut for a moment, drawing back into her chair, ebfore taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"But, could you give me a moment?" she shakily reared her head back up again, her golden, colourful butterfly bracelet glittering for a moment before she shakily began,

"I...I think you're wrong..."

* * *

Amaya released a low grin as she took down an aerial unit, turning back just in time to see Kallen take down another, using her slash harken to get to him, before leaping back in time before the explosion. She opened her mouth to send her congradulations at the excellent move, however, she was cut off.

For she just narrowly dodged a slash harken, which zoomed past her, hitting the roof of the airship, narrowly missing Asahina. Her eyes followed the harken, her breath catching as she saw a white/blue jet fly into the battle, obviously Britannian.

"That's a weird looking jet fighter,but-" Asahina commented as the jet came towards him, circling overhead before Asahina caught his breath.

For it transformed into a knightmare.

"Tristian!" Amaya whispered in horror, as Asahina had barely any time to react, before Tristian released his two sided, sleek axe like weapon, swiftly cutting Asahina's weapon in two, from the waist, Asahina quickly ejecting.

"But..." Amaya felt dread fill her as she croaked, "If Tristian is here...Then..."

She needen't have said more, she turned jsut in time to see one more frame appear...

A white and gold frame, famed for it's swords and skill....

"The Constantine..." she whispered, her hands trembling at the sight of the frame her elder brother, Dimitri, piloted. And what terrified her more...

Was it was coming towards her...

* * *

Dimitri's eyes narrowed as he saw the famed Roiyaru Kakumi.

"Now then." he began lowly, taking his controls before he saw the frame freeze as well. "Lets see what you have, Fujiwara."

And with that, he began towards the frame, his swords coming out, just before he saw something headed towards the ship...An escort vessel...

Which was about to crash into the airship. However his fears were paused as it was suddenly swallowed by an explosion, destroying it before it came into contact with the airship, barely, by mere inches, missing the airship itself.

Dimitri followed to where it came from, grinning as he saw the large, dark pink/red frame.

"Same old thing for Mordred." Gino commented, before adding, "Anya, don't use that anymore!" Dimitri grinned before exclaiming,

"What have we talked about concerning Governor-killing?" Anya's eyes slowly met his before beginning,

"But I protected her..." as she obeyed the comment, returning her large canon blaster to the frame's sides.

* * *

Lelouch stared at Nunnally in shock, before hollowly announcing, filling the silence, almost as a chant to himself rather then at Nunnally,

"Britannia is the one that's wrong...The Emperor believes power is of absolute value..." Lelouch stared at Nunnally again, his throat becoming dry as he questioned, "Do you agree with that belief, as well?"

Nunnally bit her lip for a moment, a momentary pause settling before she managed to answer,

"That's..." Nunnally drifted off, Lelouch's eyes softening slightly as he stated gently,

"Governor Nunnally, you are being used." Nunnally's head turned towards him as these words left his lips, her face portraying nothingas she stated in return,

"Since my eyes and legs are impaired, that I would garner sympathy from the public?" Nunnally shook her head for a second before adding, determinately, "No."

Lelouch's eyebrows raised as Nunnally continued, informing him softly,

"I volunteered.

* * *

"And Zero?" Tohdoh glanced back slightly, as Senba followed him through the outer passage of the airship, accompanying him to get inside. Tohdoh glanced at the screen before answering curtly,

"I can't get in touch with him due to the ECCM." He frowned before noting lowly, "Though I wish to regroup with Chiba, Kozuki and the Hime-sama, and search inside the ship..." he drew off, recalling that the General in the airship, in an attempt to his Tohdoh, had hit his own engine instead...

"But this ship is going to crash." he reminded him, "There's no time-" Senba drew off, as suddenly a sleek weapon like an axe came through, catching Senba in the chest.

"Senba!" Tohdoh gasped, his eyes widening as he saw he as caught by the Tristian. The pilot of the Tristian sighed before commenting,

"I don't exactly like to bully the weak, but-" Tohdoh stopped listening as he heard Senba croak from his hatch,

"In a place like this..." Before his frame disappeared in a ball of fire.

"SENBA!" Tohdoh yelled, his eyes wide as suddenly, his arm was hit by a sword, ripping it from his frame. Tohdoh's eyes widened in rage, as he saw Guilford's frame.

"Tohdoh, a surprise attack using land units." he commented, Tohdoh's hands shaking in rage before he commented, "That stratagy's not like you..."

* * *

Lelouch stared at Nunnally in horror as he repeated, shock seaping into his tone,

"...You volunteered?" Nunnally gave a small nod, swallowing before explaining, albeit nervously,

"I-I believe this world can be changed in a more peaceful, gentler manner." there was a short pause before she continued, "That is why, I will succeed Euphie's will..." Lelouch felt dread fill him, knowing what she would say before she said it,

"And reestablish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan." Lelouch felt his eyes widen as he gasped, in disbelief,

"You will revive it!?" he paused as Nunnally shakily reached out her left arm, beginning, almost desperately,

"Zero, won't you participate in it as well?"

* * *

_Euphemia smiled at both as she gathered herself together, as she requested, holding out her hand with a smile,_

_"Then will you both join this, still plain Euphie, and help her?"

* * *

_Lelouch stumbled back as he suddenly recalled Euphemia doing the exact same movement, the exact same request...

Shotly before her world was destroyed...And by his hand...

"We can do this again..." Nunnally pleaded, "All humans can..."

* * *

Amaya blinked after seeing Dimitrti pause, and the Mordred eliminate the escort vessel, momentarily distracting him...

And giving her a chance to escape. Amaya took it, zooming upwards, cursing as she saw Dimiri see her escaping, and quickly follow her.

'_I can't...' _Amaya whispered to himself as she made the Roiyaru go faster, now over the airship, the Constantine coming closer. '_I can't fight him...'_

Amaya stopped in her thoughts as she nearly crashed into a knightmare which just appeared at the edge, Amaya forced to come to a stop to avoid impact. Amaya's eyes widened further as she saw it was Tristian.

"Gino..." Amaya whispered, as she heard him call to her,

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

"It's rude to leave early, you know." she heard someone behind her add, Amaya slowly turning and resisting the urge to cry as she saw Dimitri, mere feet from her. Amaya did not respond, which apparently annoyed Dimitri as he called,

"And I heard the Lady of Zero had a way with words..." as he unleashed his swords. Amaya unwillingly took out her own as she found herself forced to answer,

"Do not force me to fight you..." she ignored the small tremor in her voice as Dimitri chuckled,

"But that's why I wanted to meet you so much!" and with that, the Constantine moved forward, Amaya forced to take to the air as Dimitri followed her again. For a moment, she thought why Gino wasn't following her, and glancing back, she saw why...

While Gino and the Mordred were apparently watching them, his view changed to see a fight back on the roof...Amaya released a gasp as she saw Kallen...

And...

"The Lancelot?!" she gasped, as he began to take out his Varis, Amaya attempting to turn to help her, "Suzaku came!?"

It was then, Amaya was forced to remember who she was fighting, she she barely dodged one of Dimitri's swords, which grazed the side of the Roiyaru and stopped her helping Kallen. Amaya's eyes widened in anger, as she raised her own, pushing herself a few feet back to gain ground, taking in the Constantine before declaring lowly,

"You want a fight, Demetrius Waldstein?" she smirked as she knew Dimitri hated his full name, throwing her swords out, her energy green wings fully spread as she declared, challanged her elder brother,

"You have found one."

* * *

Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he was launched from the airship that had been following the Governor's, containing his Lancelot. For a moment, he took in the battle, seeing Tristian close to the Mordred, watching something up above...

Glancing up, Suzaku noted Dimitri was fighting the Roiyaru, or rather, chasing it. Of course, Dimitri had expressed a huge interest in fighting the Lady of Zero, so Suzaku was not at all surprised, and so Suzaku turned his mind back to what was at hand.

'_Am I fighting Zero...Or am I fighting Lelouch...?' _His eyes narrowed further as he saw the red Guren immediately zoom to the edge of the roof to meet him, Suzaku clenching his jaw as he found himself forced to use his Varis.

The green energy zoomed towards Kallen, who immediately threw up her red shield, barely holding against the blast as Suzaku lowly exclaimed,

"Kallen, I must go save Nunnally." While he said this, the Varis enhancer revealed itself from his back, sticking to the weapon with a click before he added,

"I won't ask..." Suzaku gritted his teeth as he took aim, "...For your forgiveness now!" and with that, he fired the Varis.

* * *

Kallen turned back barely in time to raise her shield against the enormous energy blast, crying out as her entire arm was shattered from it, unable to match it.

"It can't be!" she cried out, as her frame was shifted off balance, falling over the edge of the airship...

Kallen gave a small scream as she free falled through the air, Chiba immediately yelling at her over the communications,

"Pull the escape lever, Kozuki!" Kallen noted for a millisecond she had never had to do this, before yanking the lever. There was a seconds pause before she yanked it again, and again, and again...

"It's not working!" she screamed, her eyes wide as Chiba gasped,

"Bad maintenance?! At a time like this-" And then she was gone, Kallen barely hearing the cold voice from Mordred announce,

"Over...This hide-and-seek..." And then she must have pulled the escape lever, for the connection was cut...

This brought Kallen back into her world, remembering what was happening, as she again tried desperately to pull the lever. She ignored the large ERROR across her screen, and the alarms as she cried aloud,

"I'm going to crash!" Kallen squeezed her eyes shut as she hoarsely whispered,

"Sorry, Guren..." her eyes welled as she thought of the reason why she fought...

_'Mother...Brother...'_ Kallen closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall back, accepting the inevitable.

"Now, isn't this the best position?" Kallen's eyes snapped open as she saw a grinning Rakshata on screen, gasping,

"Rakshata?!"

"Sorry for the wait," she began, "Black Knights Customised Air Glide Wings." Kallen's eyes widened as she asked, "Did you happen to browse through the manuel?" Kallen felt her heart swell as she nodded,

"Yes, I did!"

"All right then, let's just do it." Rakshata grinned, Kaguya jumping onto the screen with panic in her eyes as she began,

"We'll handle the basic unit guidance, we're counting on you to help Onee-san! She's fighting all the Knights now! It's up to both of you to save Lord Zero!" Kallen's eyes widened as she thought,

'_Onee-san...Amaya?' _she nodded before promising,

"Understood."

* * *

Amaya barely managed to dodge another attack from Dimitri, instantly ducking again to avoid Gino's aim, who had decided to join in.

"Come on!" Dimitri snappped, "Fight back!"

Amaya had so far avoided any attack that could seriously harm him, clenching back a reply, as Gino sighed,

"I heard you were good!" she heard Dimitri gave a frustrated sigh as he lunged again and missed, snapping,

"I never knew anyone in your family to run from a fight!" Amaya's eyes widened in anger as she felt anger pulse through her, coldly declaring loudly,

"You dare mention my family, Waldstein!?" she raised her clawed hand as she hissed, "My family that your father had _slaughtered?!"_ Amaya had her hand on a trigger, as she saw Guilford above her, noting she was completely surrounded.

"I will show you the power of my family!" she announced darkly, before lurching the control forward, green energy building in her hand. For five seconds it collected energy, Dimitri giving a yell of alarm as she released it, her hand creating a huge piller of green energy, engulfing Guilford.

Guilford's frame, along with 3 of his subordinates, instantly began to bubble, almost grotescely melding, and within under 10 seconds, he and the others had ejected to safety as his frame exploded into a huge ball of flame.

* * *

Lloyd gave a small scream as his hands flew up into his hair, spinning to a wide eyed, panicked Cecile, as he cried,

"It can do that much wide distance now!?" Cecile could only gasp as Lloyd turned back to the screen, "How much energy output was that?"

"I'm trying to calculate-"

Cecile fumbled as Lloyd nearly banged his head on the table.

* * *

Amaya grinned as she shut off her radiation emitter, turning to Tristian and Constantine as she coldly asked,

"Do you both seriously believe you can win against me?" her eyes narrowed as she heard Dimitri laugh coldly for a moment, before replying,

"There's the Lady of Zero! I've been waiting for you!" and with that, he activated his sword's special features. They shined with purple energy, as they formed a shield around the blades, making them stronger, their impact given more force-

And then he sped towards her. Amaya cursed as she flew under him, activating her shield as she did so, sending him a few metres high into the air. Amaya froze as she barely dodged a hit from Suzaku's Varis, as he suddenly joined the battle.

"Aww, Suzzi, I was testing her!" Dimitri complained, as Amaya hissed,

"You dare show yourself to me once again, you traitor!?"

All sympathy and hope for Suzaku had been washed away after he had betrayed Lelouch to Britannia. Suzaku replied coldly, as he came slowly nearer,

"I am no traitor-"

Suzaku barely dodged the blast that emitted from Amaya's frame as she centered on him, Suzaku dodging her blows with difficulty. Amaya sensed more then saw the Mordred begin to use her Canon blastors, and using her slash harkens, swung onto the Mordred as it aimed at Suzaku instead, where Amaya had just been.

Suzaku though dodged, and before anyone had time to aim, she jumped from the Mordred, and into...

Amaya cursed as the Knights of Rounds again centered around her, Amaya pausing as she was covered by all sides, by the Mordred, the Tristian, the Lancelot and the Constantine.

_'Would it take too much energy to use the Gefjun disturber? But I'm not sure yet if it could work on all of them at the same time...That could give one of them a chance to hit me from behind...'_ Amaya's mind was brimming with what to do, pausing as one began,

"Hmm...A pilot on level with a Knight of Rounds?" Gino wondered aloud, Amaya replying coldly, eyes going from one to the other,

"Four, actually."

Amaya clenched her jaw, unsure of what to do next...

Until she saw something red flying up next to her.

* * *

Dimitri's eyes widened as he saw that Black Knight's knightmare, the Guren, fly towards him...

'_But the Guren can't fly!' _he frowned as he took in it's green energy wings, like the Roiyaru's, and a similar claw like hand...

"I have to go save the Governor!" Suzaku called, turning, "Will you all be alright here?" Dimitri nodded, commenting,

"We'll be fine here-" however, he somewhat regretted his words as the Guren zoomed up, beside the Roiyaru.

"Hello, Kozuki." the Lady of Zero commented lightly, "Come to join the party?"

"If I can." the pilot replied back, the Lady seemingly smiling as she replied,

"Well then, I leave them to you. Entertain them well." And then, instead of trying to bypass one of them, the Lady of Zero dropped a few feet, going right under Dimitri. While Gino and the Mordred were taken by the Guren.

Dimitri's eyes widened in anger as he turned, following again as he yelled,

"WAIT!"

_'This girl, she may be related to Amaya. She may know exactly where she is-'_ The Roiyaru turned, so suddenly Dimitri nearly crashed into it.

"Do not pursue me!" she snapped, rage in her tone before she added, "I do not wish to fight you-"

"Too bad!" he snapped back, raising his swords, "I do!"

'_If I capture her, I could question her, surely she would know if Amaya was alive-'_

_"_Dammit, Dimitri!" the Lady of Zero cursed before using her Gefjun disturber, which froze the sakuradite in the frame's system. Dimitri cursed as the Lady of Zero then turned, and flew towards the airship with such speed, Dimitri's eyes widened again, as he saw Gino and Anya in a similar position.

He froze, however, as he slowly turned to stare at the Roiyaru, which, even for a moment, stared at him, against the sky, it's wings outstreached. Dimitri thought, for one moment, that it looked like the most destructive butterfly he had seen...

And then he realized...

'_...Did she just call me...'Dimitri'...?'_

* * *

Kallen grinned in pride as she held the clutches of her frame, seeing Amaya stopping the Constantine in it's tracks, before going to rescue Zero before the airship exploded, in under 2 minutes, heading for Suzaku who was still speeding towards the airship, who had been watching her match with intensity until she turned to him.

"Kozuki, return to base!" Rakshata called, adding, "Fujiwara-sama and Tohdoh want to be sure everyone is as far away as possible from the blast on the submarine." Kallen pouted slightly before sighing,

"But I want to fight some more! This is such an amazing frame, and I'm already out of range, not to mention Suzaku-" she paused as Amaya came through, her emerald eyes wide as she called, almost desperately,

"Kallen, in under a minute this will explode! I will save Zero, I'm nearly there, but please, get back to base to be ready to escape!" Kallen's eyes widened in realization as Amaya added,

"The reinforcements from Tokyo are about to arrive!" Kallen gave a reluctant not, before adding hastily,

"Amaya, Suzaku's going to save Nunnally as well!" Amaya's eyes widened as she nodded,

"I just have to be faster then, before he gets to Zero."

* * *

Lelouch stared in utter horror at Nunnally, the blasts and explosions falling on deaf ears. He was torn. Utterly, hopelessly torn...

'_What should I do? I can't reveal Zero's identity to her...' _Lelouch felt his hands shake as one awful thought came to his mind, which he quickly dispelled. '_But forcefully dragging her away...would be going against Nunnally's will...'_

Lelouch was forced to stop his thoughts, as a hugh BANG echoed through the garden. Whipping around, Lelouch saw that the Lancelot had blown a hole in the roof of the garden with his Varis, causing all the gravity in the room to become like the rest of the ship, falling. The leaves whipped around him as the air was nearly sucked out of the room, Lelouch only able to gasp,

"Suzaku!?" before hearing Nunnally scream, having no idea what was happening, holding on for dear life to her chair. Immediatly, Lelouch sprinted forward, fighting against the winds as he cried,

"Come with me!"

"Nunnally!" he heard Suzaku yell from his knightmare as he fought his way closer. Lelouch was only 3 feet away, his hands outstreached when Nunnally screamed back,

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch was shocked. In that one moment of pause, the air took him, throwing him backwards as he felt his heart rip.

'_No!' _he thought desperately as he saw the Lancelot near, '_He sold me to the Emperor!'_

Just as the Lancelot began landing, Lelouch still being torn from Nunnally, grasping air, in an attempt to get nearer to her...

"Suzaku!" Nunnally yelled again as he landed before her, kneeling as Lelouch was thrown further back.

"Were you scared?" Suzaku asked Nunnally, almost _brotherly,_ Lelouch thought with disgust as he added, "Sorry. You're safe now." while he scooped her in his hands, safely putting his shield around her.

And then he took flight, Lelouch staring in horror, whispering to himself as they flew over him,

_'Nunnally's with...Suzaku!' _

It was then the room broke, splitting down the centre that Suzaku made to escape. Lelouch gave a yell as he was pulled out by the atmosphere, flying through the air for a moment as the airship landed in the sea, fire surrounding him as he saw something blue appear behind him, hands wide to catch him.

However, Lelouch's eyes were on one thing...That was only getting further and further, with the one who betrayed him...

"NUNNALLY!"

He screamed with all his pain, all his desperation, every emotion he had, as the Roiyaru's hands closed around him, keeping him safe from the explosions, the wrekage flying everywhere, his eyes still on the Lancelot, and the golden hazel hair whipping at the side of it, as Amaya threw her shields up...

* * *

"NUNNALLY!"

Nunnally released a small gasp, turning to the sound of the scream, and shaking slightly at the familiarity in it.

'_That...It almost sounded like brother...'_ she whispered to herself, suddenly wishing he was there right then...

She clenched her eyes tighter at this thought, more determined then ever to find him...

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

sorry it's late, u will still b gettting a chapter this weekend!!!

:)

* * *


	7. Cursed Destinys

_kk, here's the new chapter y'all!!!_

_sorrysprrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!!!_

I know it's been weeks since i've updated, but so much has happened in life lately, i'm barely in the house anymore!!!!!!!!

(Author falls to her knees)

FORGIVE ME!!!!!

HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

_'Nunnally's with...Suzaku!' _

_It was then the room broke, splitting down the centre that Suzaku made to escape. Lelouch gave a yell as he was pulled out by the atmosphere, flying through the air for a moment as the airship landed in the sea, fire surrounding him as he saw something blue appear behind him, hands wide to catch him._

_However, Lelouch's eyes were on one thing...That was only getting further and further, with the one who betrayed him..._

_"NUNNALLY!"

* * *

_Lelouch's eyes snapped open, a huge gasp of air escaping his lips as he set his gaze upon the guilded walls of his own room back at Ashford. His hair fell over his eyes slightly, his arms weakly by his sides as he slowly turned to his left, his gaze settling on Rolo.

'_I...must have passed out...'_ Lelouch concluded, his eyes still wide as Rolo leaned forwards, exclaiming softly,

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream..." Lelouch turned his gaze back to the ceiling, piecing together that Amaya must have gotten Rolo to pick him up, and take him back...

"I see..." There was a moments pause, the only sound the morning birds singing outside, before Rolo dared ask,

"What happened yesterday?" Lelouch didn;t answer, recalling in the black abyss of his mind, something that he had constantly cried out for...

"What..." Lelocuh swallowed, his throat dry before continuing, "Did I mumble...?" He saw Rolo's eyes widen slightly, before answering without a pause,

"You...Didn't say anything...Nothing at all..." Lelouch gave a small nod, turning slightly as he answered softly,

"I see..."

* * *

Kallen's gaze wandered back to Amaya, who once again had drifted to the window of her private rooms. She had done this so often that day, that finally Kallen stood.

"Amaya, there is something wrong!" she called, Amaya not turning as she continued, "Don't try to tell me everythings fine-"

"I'm worried..." Amaya interrupted, not turning, Kallen blinking in surprise, "About Lelouch..." Kallen's eyes widened in realization, as she exclaimed,

"Lelouch...? You mean, about...Nunnally..." Amaya only responded with a slow nod, quietly explaining,

"The reason Zero began was because of Nunnally...The reason Lelouch has fought so hard, is because of Nunnally..." Amaya let a puase set in before adding, "But...If this is not what Nunnally wants...Lelouch will do everything in his power to make her dreams a reality..." Amaya released a breath before declaring lowly,

"And her dream is another SAZ..." Kallen's eyes widened, her fists clenching before she blurted,

"But we can't join another SAZ! Amaya, you know we can't, we won't join it! Lelouch can't do this to the Black Knights! Just for his sister-"

"It is because it is his sister!" Amaya snapped, turning suddenly, her eyes meeting Kallens before she continued, rage in her eyes, "He will do anything for Nunnally! He is her brother! That is what he fights for!" Kallen noticed Amaya shaking slightly before she added,

"That is what sibling love is! That is why it is so unique, so essential!You should know about it as well, Kallen!" Amaya took a deep breath before bursting, throwing her hands out,

"It is what a brother does! No matter what happened between them, that love still remains..." Kallen was simply left bewildered as Amaya's hand shakily touched her neck, nervously as she whispered, "No...No matter what..."

She paused as a knock at the door was heard, Kallen turning as Amaya called softly, turning back to the window,

"Come in, Xingke..." Kallen's eyebrows raised as the door hissed open, Kallen asking, shocked,

"Why are you meeting with Xingke?" there was a pause before she answered,

"I have to talk to Xingke about something...I'll meet you later..." Amaya turned, smiling at her friend as she finalized, "Alright?" Kallen paused, Xingke stepping into the room before she answered slowly,

"Well...Alright then...But you promise, we'll talk later?" Amaya nodded again, promising softly,

"I promise..." Kallen gave a thoughtful nod before agreeing,

"Alright then."

And with that, she passed a silent Xingke, leaving them to their talk...

* * *

Xingke stared for a moment at Amaya's turned back before she managed to ask, in an attempt at a calm tone,

"Is there...Any way to avoid...This fate?" Xingke, clenched his fists slightly as he slowly shook his head, answering lowly,

"I'm afraid not, Fujiwara-Hime...The only way to avoid it, is to step down in favor of Sumeragi-Hime-"

"I can't do that!" Amaya interrupted, Xingke noting her hands clenching as well as she exclaimed, anger laced through every word, "I would never do that to Kaguya! I want her to have a free world, unbound by politics..." Amaya turned, her eyes meeting Xingke's as she burst out,

"You know as well as I do, Xingke! An Empress, be it of China or Japan, is bound forever to that position! To forever lead, govern, be the smiling face of hope of her nation, even if there is none! But she also has to be cold..." Xingke took a step forward as Amaya clenched her eyes shut, her hand moving to her chest as she struggled to continue...

"_...So cold..._To everyone around her...To make every hard decision...She cannot even find love." Xingke's eyes widened slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, as she croaked, "She must marry someone _suitable,_ someone she barely knows, just to be able to give birth to the next ruler..."

"Fujiwara-sama, you need not do this!" Xingke moved closer, standing just before her before beginning, "You can declare Japan as a constitutional republic, abolish the monarchy-" Amaya slowly shook her head, as her eyes met Xingke's, before explaining softly,

"I cannot...I know it as well as any other Japanese person...No Japanese person would buy a Japan without an Empress...As no one would buy China without her's." Xingke did not reply, seeing the truth in her response.

Japan had always had an Emperor, and only a handfull of Empress's. For thousands of years. Amaya represented the old Japan, whose traditions, nation and pride she fought for. She was the next in line for the throne of Japan. The royal family held such prominent esteem in Japan, that if they abolished the throne...There would be outrage...Outright opposition...Perhaps, even a rebellion against them...

Amaya fell down into one of the seats as she momentarily covered her face in frustration. Silently, Xingke sat down opposite her, quietly asking, concern filtering through him,

"Does Zero know?" Amaya slowly looked up, and shook her head. She looked at the ground as she swallowed, whispering,

"I...I don't know how to tell him..." quietly, Xingke moved beside her, and did something quite unexpected. He touched her hand, causing Amaya's eyes to meet his as he began slowly,

"You cannot keep this to yourself. This will follow you, wherever you go..." Amaya closed her eyes again as he continued, "You must remain strong, Hime-sama. Not for Japan, not for Zero...For you." Amaya froze slightly as he tightened his grip, repeating deeply, his crimson eyes on her emerald,

"For you..."

Amaya sat in silence for another moment, before leaning slightly on a surprised Xingke.

"Thanks, Xingke." she smiled sadly, her hair tickling his chin as she added, "I'm so glad I have a friend like you..." Amaya would never have noticed, but Xingke's jaw clenched slightly at what she had said.

"...Yes..." he quietly responded, touching her hand again as they both stared ahead. "...A friend..."

* * *

Nunnally took a deep breath, aware that all eyes were on her as Suzaku rolled her onto a platform, in front of all nobles in Area 11, to make her inauguration speech to Area 11. Nunnally clasped her speech,, written in brail, on her lap closely as she paused, Suzaku whispering,

"15 seconds, Nunnally. You ready?" Nunnally gave a small nod, asking meekly,

"The camera is right ahead...?"

"Yes. You look perfect." Nunnally gave a small smile as he touched her shoulder, before moving to her right. She stared at the camera a moment, whispering, pleading to herself,

_'Lelouch...I hope you are watching this...And I hope you will be proud of me...'_ as she looked up, the 15 seconds passed. She took another deep breath, realizing that everyone in Area 11, Japan, was watching her...

"I am pleased to meet you all." she began, touching her speech as she introduced herself with a name she had nearly forgotten..."I am the 87th successor to the throne of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia." her fingers ran along the speech as she added, almost forgetting,

"I shall be replacing Duke Calares, who passed away earlier, and assume the position of Area 11's Governor."

* * *

Lelouch's eyes remained glued to the screen as Nunnally, his precious Nunnally, spoke to Area 11. Lelouch stood in the school auditorium, pulled out of their classes, (Or in he Student Council's case, packing fireworks and other things to bring on the upcoming school trip), along with all students, all watching Nunnally assume to Governor...

_"I cannot see or walk properly." _Nunnally admitted, pausing a moment before adding, _"That is why, I ask for everyone's help. So, I look forward to working with everyone." _Nunnally bowed her head a little as she said this, Lelouch looking on with a completely impassive face...

To hide the inner turmoil within him...

* * *

Amaya crossed her arms as she watched Nunnally pause again, the Black Knights around her watching silently as she slowly began,

_"This is rather early...But I would like to ask everyone's co-operation with something._" Amaya narrowed her eyes slightly before Nunnally bluntly, gently declared, her head high,

_"I would like to re-establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan."_

Amaya's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening as gasps rose in the room, as Amaya felt the tension in Area 11 rise significantly, as the nation watched Nunnally continue,

_"Inside the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Britannians and Numbers will be treated equally, and Elevens will regain their names of, 'Japanese'."

* * *

_Xingke stared coldly at the screen, crossing his legs as the young girl continued, as though desperately trying to get the message across,

_"In the past, unfortunate happenings took place inside the Special Administrative Zone of Japan..."

* * *

_Suzaku stared at Nunnally in shock as she continued, despite the nobles clear shock at her unexpected speech,

"But I believe that it's aim is true! That of an equal, and gentle world..."

* * *

Lelouch lowered his head slightly at those words, hitting him harder and more painfully then anyother sentance she could have possibly said...

_An equal, and gentle world..._

* * *

Amaya stared at the screen, the outraged cried of the Black Knights falling on her deaf ears as Nunnally continued, as though aware of the anger of Area 11,

_"I would like to ask everyone in the Black Knights to take part in Japan, as well."_

"Nunnally..." Amaya managed to whisper as Tamaki cried out,

"Again!?"

"_If we admit our mistakes, we will be able to do this again."

* * *

_

_"This is what I believe."_

These words hit Lelouch softly, echoing around him...

As he exited the auditorium, alone...

* * *

Jinx stared at the screen in silence, as C.C beside him released a small chuckle. He glanced at her, her golden eyes that forever would have his attention meeting his as she smiled softly.

"That wish of yours, Jinx..." she began, her hair falling over her shoulder as she brought one knee under chin, "...It seems, that with every passing moment, every new develpoment, that impossible, unattainable wish of yous, that shall never be yours...is fading away even more..." Jinx did not break eye contact as he leaned forward, touching her cheek. C.C did not make any movement, as Jinx answered softly,

"That wish of mine is also my dream...And you know, my love," he smiled, his silver eyes sparkling as he promised her, "I shall make it come true..." C.C sighed, gently pushing his hand away as she turned back to the screen.

"When shall you stop this nonsense?" she asked, a tremor of desperation in her tone as she continued, "That dream will never be..." she met Jinx's eyes, before concluding,

"You should have kept your distance from me..." immediatly, Jinx moved forward, placing both his hands on ether side of C.C's head as she stared up at him.

"...Why?" he finally managed to ask, his eyes pleading with hers for an answer. "Why did you leave?"

C.C said nothing, as she moved under his arm, and towards the door...

Never answering him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lelouch was sitting on a train, having changed from his uniform and sneaked out of the school.

He did not have to get off at any particular spot. He knew it was going towards the south of the settlement, but apart from that, he was wandering aimlessly. He stared at the floor for another minute, surrounded by strangers who had no idea who he was, or what he did.

He raised his eyes as he saw a boy and his little sister, directly opposite him, staring eagerly outside the window, on the view speeding past them. He felt his heart pang as his eyes rose, meeting a poster of Zero...Of himself...

His eyes lowered as he concluded, as simply as possible,

'_Nethir is needed anymore...Whether it's Zero and his battle...Or Lelouch, Nunnally's brother...' _He paused, as he felt the vibrations of his phone ring. Reaching for it, his eyes softened as he saw the letters, Q1 flash up on the screen...Lelouch closed his eyes, hesitating as he reached to answer Amaya's call...

Before he hung up. There was silence in the car as he stared at the phone for a minute, whispering to himself,

'_The reason for Zero's existance is gone...Zero will only be an obstacle for the world Nunnally envisions...' _Lelouch covered his eyes for a moment with his hands as he releazed a frustrated sigh.

'_And Amaya...' _he drew off as the phone rang again. This time, he noted...Was Kn-1...Kallen.

Sudden frustration, anger and pain that had been filling him since the speech welled as he gritted his teeth. For once, Lelouch wanted some uninterrupted time.

Perhaps, even longer...

And with that, Lelouch snapped his phone in half...

And threw it from the window of the train. It's pieces falling down below into the Settlement...

* * *

Amaya barely listened to Tamaki's and Ohgi's talk about Nunnally's speech, staring at her hands as she sat at the table, overlooking the submarine hanger.

'_Lelouch...'_ she whispered to herself, biting her lip as she recalled how he never answered. '_What are you thinking right now...?' _she paused as she heard Tamaki snap,

_"_We wage war on Britannia, of course!"

"With only the Roiyaru and the Guren?" Ohgi sighed, Tamaki frowning before counting,

"That's why Zero-"

"Indeed!" Amaya spinned around as the door opened, her eyes widening at who had entered.

"Kaguya!" she smiled, Kaguya grinning as Amaya stood, opening her arms as Kaguya eagerly returned the hug, both ignoring the gasps of Kallen and the rest.

"Was your journey safe?" she smiled, Kaguya nodding as she added, "And Tianzi?" Kaguya released a small sigh before answering,

"She's...lonely..." Amaya nodded in understanding, before Kaguya changed subjects, glancing around,

"You're right, Tamaki, however, speaking of which, where is Lord Zero?" Kaguya pouted, crossing her arms before sulking, "His newlywed wife is here now!" all in the room paused as Kaguya touched a finger to her chin in thought, noting aloud, "I didn't recieve any letters from him while I was in the Chinese Federation!"

Amaya opened her mouth to respond with a simple, 'he's been busy', however, Tamaki interrupted her, shrugging before voicing,

"Maybe he's having an affair with another woman?"

Amaya felt a blush rise as Kallen snapped,

"Don't say stupid things like that!" while Amaya stammered,

"T-that's absolutely, irritrivably impossible Kaguya, that's a lie-" however, as Ohgi scoulded Tamaki, Kaguya only gave a small smile before shrugging,

"I don't mind. They say, 'Heroes are fond of sensual pleasures', so if we consider the physiology of mature men..." however, Kaguya drew off as she noted Amaya had paled considerably, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as Kallen croaked,

"W-what are you talking about?!" as Amaya whispered,

"Kaguya...Where did you learn that...?" however, just then, C.C, who for the last hour had been hiding in the room from Jinx, Amaya suspected, raised her voice.

"It's wonderful to know that you are more of a woman then you appear." Kaguya grinned, nodding to C.C and Amaya before thanking,

"I thank you both for taking care of him in my absence." and with that, she held out her hand to C.C, who eyes her in amusement before taking the hand, grinning,

"It was my...Or rather _our _pleasure..." she grinned, looking at Amaya who mentally cursed the witch into oblivion, while Kallen snatched her hand, placing it over her's and C.C's, before reaching for Kallen, who had gratefully attempted to retreat.

"And, Kallen, you too!" she smiled, snatching her hand and placing it above the three. For a moment, Kaguya smiled, noting,

"The Four who support Lord Zero...Ah..." she burst into a grin before concluding, proudly,

"Zero's Harem!" Amaya's mouth dropped slightly as all three repeated slowly,

"...Harem...?"

* * *

Lelouch sat back in silence, now alone in his car on the train. He had geassed all other passengers to go into the next car, for privacy. Before, he would have never done that- thse people may need to be geassed again in the future...

But not now...

'_All this time...I've been doing it for Nunnally's sake...Yet...'

* * *

_Silently, Rolo, who had been hiding near the front of the train, watching an unsuspecting Lelouch, moved to the driver's car at the front of the train. He activated his geass, freezing the pilot angd guard, as he broke the glass of the door with his elbow, just enough to fit his hand through to open it from the other side.

Srtriding through, he sent about quickly canging the video playing in the carts, instead of the advertisements...

Something that he hoped would send Lelouch on the right decision, for the both of them...

* * *

_"__I am pleased to meet you all."_

Lelouch snapped his head up as the familiar words and voice rang in his head, his eyes meeting the closed ones of Nunnally on the screen above him. _"I am the 87th successor to the throne, Nunnally Vi Britannia." _

Lelouch shakily stood, as thr train stopped, Lelouch backingout of the carriage, onto the platform of other people, who stared at him for a moment as his eyes remained, horrified, on the visage of his younger sister, as she continued the speech that had torn down everything he ahd worked for. He didn't even notice, as he backed away, bumping into a man, who dropped the bag of pamphlets he had been holding.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the man snapped as Lelouch's eyes widened again, seeing the pamphlets also bore his sister's picture...Lelouch could take no more.

'_I can't...'_

He turned and ran from the station, not seeing the light violet eyes following his every move

* * *

Rivalz sighed in the early afternoon light, the rest of the year all ready to board the bus for their weekend of fun, disguised as a school trip. He turned his gaze intently to the Council House, where he had searched every room relentlessly for the past half hour, without finding any hint of his friend.

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked, coming up behind him while he sighed with disappointment,

"Who knows? I don't know what he's thinking..."

* * *

Lelouch, some hours later, was alone in the remnents of Babel Tower, cast in the golden, red twinged colours of the twilight sky. He had never returned to the academy...

What was the point? Lelouch had wondered. He had nothing to go back to except a fake life. So instead, the night before, using his Geass, he had done something he had sworn to himself so many times over the years, something he would never do...

In his hand, Lelouch held an injector full of Refrain. He shakily held it above his pulsing wrist, yearning for the days where life was carefree...

When he would run through the gardens with Nunnally, Euphie and Amaya...

When he could trust his father...

When he could hg his mother...

"So..." Lelouch whipped his head around, as he saw Amaya approach, dismissing her glasses, wearing her casual shorts, boots, shirt and jumper. Her eyes met his as she paused, continuing softly,

"This is where you came to..." Lelouch opened his mouth, unsure of what to say as he saw her eyes widen as they fixated on the object in his hand.

"...Thats..." she whispered, her hand reaching up to her throat in disbelief as Lelouch dully concluded,

"Refrain." her hand moved to her mouth as he continued, sounding hallow even to himself, "The drug that allows you to relive the happy times..." however, as he moved it closer to his skin, he heard her nearly scream,

"How dare you!?" as her hand snatched at the vial, her face twisting in disgust at the object as the threw it to the ground, the vial smashing, the liquid spreading on the concrete ground, as Lelouch leapt to his feet, opening his mouth to respond. He paused, however, as a large CRACK met his ears.

Amaya bit back tears as she slapped Lelouch across the face, sending him a pace back. Lelouch stared at her in shock as he reached a hand to his red cheek, noting tears well in her eyes as she cried out in a strangled tone, her hand shaking as it clenched.

"Damn it Lelouch!" Amaya opened her eyes as she managed to cry out, "Why can't you fight for yourself!?" Lelouch blinked at her words, his mouth opening slightly as he slowly repeated,

"My...Self?" Amaya clenched her jaw as she began, almost desperately,

"Continue to fight!" she took a step closer to him as she pleaded, her eyes desperately searching his, "Not for Nunnally's world, not for the Black Knights, not even for me! Fight for YOUR world!" Lelouch's eyes widened considerably as he whispered to himself,

'_My...My world?'_

"Fight for the world you want to create! Don't give up, just because Nunnally wishes a different world then the one you desire, and I know that is what you are really angry about!" Amaya accused, clutching at his chest as Lelouch's mouth opened slightly. Amaya gazed pleadingly at him as she continued,

"You don't want a world, where people are forced to co-exist with eachother! You want one where they willingly want to live together!" Amaya shook in her head as she croaked out, "You always..._Always,_ fought for others, did everything for everyone else...Just this once, can't you stand up for what YOU believe in!?" Lelouch hesitated as he took a step forward, which Amaya responded to by taking a step back.

"...How can this be Lelouch...?" she dared whisper, another tear falling as she continued, turning slightly, "The Lelouch I knew was stronger then...This..." both eyes fell on the broken pieces of Refrain, as Amaya turned silently, declaring, as though it pained her,

"I love you, Lelouch..." Lelouch saw her hands shake as she shakily added, "I probably always will...That's why it hurts so much to see you like this..." he saw Amaya look upwards into the sky as she announced gently, "I suppose now would be as good a time as any..." Lelouch felt dread fill him again that day as Amaya's eyes locked on his.

"...I'm...I'm to be the next Empress of Japan..."

A soft wind blew across them as Lelouch felt the air leave his lungs. His mouth opened, grasping for anything to say, anything to keep more and more from falling away from him.

"No..." he finally croaked, reaching for her shoulder, and spinning her around. "No, you can't!" Lelouch shook as he saw she was telling the truth, her very eyes telling him every fear running through his head.

That as Empress, she would be forever in the public eye.

That as Empress, she would be in the same trap he had been in Britannia.

That as Empress..._She could never be with him_. He saw a tear well in her emerald orbs as moreand more came...An Empress, could never be with a Britannian Prince, banished or not...His hands grasped hers, as he began nearly pleading,

"You can't, Amaya!"

"I have to..." she whispered, her hands shaking as she exclaimed, "If not me, this fate will be forced upon Kaguya!" her hands suddenly reached for his face cupping his cheeks as she pleaded for him to understand, "I can't let that happen to her!"

"And I can't let that happen to you!" he responded, catching her wrists, as she shook her head, tears falling as she shakily asked,

"So what will you do?" Lelouch opened his mouth, met again by silence, as Amaya bowed her head slightly.

"...This isn't about us anymore, Lelouch..." she choked out. "So many...So many people _died _for this cause..." she lifted her head again as she added, "So many are getting through the day simply by their belief in Zero! In you!" Lelouch released her hands in shock as she continued on her rant, tears streaming,

"And here you sit, refrain in hand, hope gone! I came here to help you- to cry with you, to be with you! And instead, this is what I find!" Amaya covered her mouth again as she squeezed her eyes shut, Lelouch again attempted to take her hand in his.

"Amaya..." he could not find words. She shook her head as she turned, calling one more thing.

"Don't give up. You started this war..." she stared at him sideways for a second before concluding,

"Finish it." and as she turned, everything in that sentance unsaid flowed to him.

_For those who died..._

_For mother..._

_For Lady Mai..._

_For the Student Council..._

_For the world..._

And as he watched her sprint away, Lelouch's hand lifting after her, his feet seemingly made of lead, one more sprang to mind...

_For her..._

Lelouch's fist clenched, his eyes narrowing as he stared after her form round a corner, an echoing plea ringing in his head.

'_Don't leave...'_

Lelouch turned, prepared to make the dash after her-

Only to see someone coming towards him...

* * *

Amaya slowed down as she exited the remains of Babel tower, refusing to look back.

_'Lelouch...'_ she whispered to herself as she gazed up at the dusk sky.

'_I love you...So much...Yet...'_ Amaya rubbed her eyes to rid herself of tears as she thought,

'_It's as though...No matter what we do...We are being forced apart...And by the very thing that should connect us...' _Amaya hugged herself as she continued shakily, her eyes closing as she concluded,

'_Our destiny's...Our Cursed Destiny's...'

* * *

_"You were my watchdog..." Lelouch trailed off as his eyes met the eyes of Rolo, before cautiously adding, "I had forgotten about that..." Rolo simply smiled, his eyes not moving as he began gently,

"That's okay. Forget about it then." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Rolo continued, cocking his head slightly, "It's just painful and burdensome for you...Being Zero...The Black Knights..." Rolo gave a small pause before adding quietly, "Even Nunnally..." Lelouch's eyes widened as he snapped, his fists clenching,

"No! Nunnally's-"

"It would be the best thing for her as well. And Amaya..." Rolo drew off momentarily before declaring quietly, "Wouldn't it be in Japan's and her best interest if you disappeared...?"

Lelouch's hands dropped by his side as Rolo continued, "If Zero is gone, Area 11 will become peaceful. Nunnally can peacefully govern Area 11. You can return to being a student, Brother..." Lelouch tensed as he took slow steps towards him, before adding, "And grasp happiness..." Lelouch stared at him in shock as he choked out,

"But..." _'How can I be happy...Without them...Without Nunnally or Amaya...?'_

"You deserve happiness." Rolo insisted, standing less then a foot away, "And it will hurt no one...We can pretend nothing has happened until now." Lelouch could only stare at him, as he stood right before him, his eyes never leaving his as he promised,

"Don't worry...I won't go anywhere...I will be with you forever, Brother."

* * *

Kallen gently touched Zero's mask as she waited on the ship for Amaya to join her, having just in time boarded the ship before it sailed into the open sea for safety.

The mask was cold, she thought, as he fingers travelled over the face. Smooth as well. She held it up to her face, as she again thought of Lelouch. If Amaya had not suddenly said she would find him, she thought she may have gone herself...

_'However,'_ Kallen reminded herself,' _that is not my place...Amaya knows Lelouch better then I...'_

Her eyes softened again as she stared at the mask, which gave hope to everyone in her country...

"That mask is heavy." Kallen whipped around as she saw C.C standing at the door, gazing at her silently. "The one who wears it must bear the hopes of the entire world on their shoulders." Kallen clutched the mask tightly as she turned, adding defensively,

"But someone needs to-" she paused, however, as a messege was heard on the intercom, signals sent by another force outside their ship drifted through the ship.

**_"This is the Britannian Army."

* * *

_**Amaya sat up from her seat in her room as she instantly recognized the voice.

"Suzaku..." she whispered as he continued, she clenching her fists,

_**"Your ships association and route conflict with your declaration. Stop your ship."**_

As he said this, Amaya was already in mid sprint to the submarine, which they would use to abandon the ship, and disappear into the waters. However, she cursed as she saw, outside a window, that no less then 30 Britannian naval ships along with an assortment of less important ones, were making their way towards them.

**_"We will now begin an inspection."_** Amaya ran into the entrance of the submarine as she entered the main cabin, just in time to see Kallen gasp to Tohdoh,

"They found us?!" Tohdoh nodded, half turning before confirming,

"Most likely."

* * *

"You will be given 10 minutes." Suzaku added, his eyes burning in determination as he set his eyes on the ship, his palms on the table before him as he ordered,

"All crew must lay down their arms and come out to the deck by then." and with that, he cut the communication, a silence falling around him as the wait began.

'_Have I cornered you at last, Fujiwara...?' _he wondered, pursing his lips as he pushed the thought of Lelouch from his mind momentarily. '_Will I finally see your face...? Or learn of your true, real identity...?'

* * *

_"I see." Lelouch declared dully as he and Rolo stood at the entrance to Ashford, which was empty. Lelouch recalle, "Everyone's on the field trip." Rolo glanced at him as he asked out of interest,

"Will you go after them?" Lelouch slowly shook his head as he answered with a small sigh,

"No...A birdcage with no one inside is what I-" He paused mid sentance, as suddely, with a bang, an eruption of colours exploded in the sky.

'_Fireworks...?'_ Lelouch's mouth opened as his gaze followed to where they were being fired from...The school roof...

"Who...?"

* * *

Shirley took a momet to gaze at the fireworks, before she heard the frantic footsteps. Looking back to the door, she saw Lelouch burst forth, eyes wide in disbelief as he seemed to freeze at the sight of them.

"Welcome, Lulu." Shirley smiled, barely resisting to blush as Rivalz, who was kneeling beside the fireworks, waved, and Milly added,

"You come shoot some off, Lelouch. They're leftovers from the ones used during the school festival." Lelouch said nothing for a moment, for the first time since ever Shirley remembered, he seemed almost too...Shocked, to speak.

"Why...What about the field trip?" Shirley grinned as Rivalz looked up, as a firework exploded into pink sparks above them.

"If we went without you, you'd cry, right?" Shirley giggled lightly as Lelouch's eyebrows rose, while Milly walked forwards, explaining,

"Trips aren't about where you go, but rather, it's who you go with that matters." Shirley nodded in agreement as she played with the origami crane that she had made earlier, adding,

"Yup, yup." however, Lelouch seemed far more interested in the crane as he suddenly gasped, in disbelief,

"That's..." Shirley blinked, wondering what he was looking at before glancing at it herself, and giving an 'oh' og understanding before explaining with a smile,

"Ah, this? They say it can grant wishes,so I made one." Shirley frowned in concentration as Lelouch's eyes widened, before adding, "But, I can't remember who taught me how to make one, though..." Lelouch stared at her for a moment before asking slowly,

"What did you wish for?" Shirley smiled down at the crane, not looking at Lelouch as she answered quietly, truthfully,

"It was granted already, just a bit." she looked up as she answered fully, "I wanted to do fireworks with everyone." Lelouch's jaw dropped slightly as he repeated,

"...Everyone...?" Shirley nodded as she continued softly,

"With Nina, and Kallen..." she paused hesitently, wondering if he would be hurt is she added her, before Rivalz added,

"And Suzaku..." before Milly added brightly,

"And Lelouch and Rolo, too." she paused, her eyes meeting with Lelouch's before the blonde daringly added, "And Amaya too, of course." A small, awkward silence fell, as Lelouch's eyes dropped silently, Shirley noting with a beating heart that his eyes had softened drastically, before she stood, continuing,

"I...I only made one, so only Lulu's part was granted."

Lelouch didn't move for a minute, apparently lost in his own world, as a smile of...Understanding, crossed his face.

'_He...'_ Shirley whispered, her eyes widening slightly as she concluded, '_He looks like he's understanding something...Almost...Peaceful..." _

* * *

Lelouch smiled to himself as he suddenly imagined them all together...

Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Suzaku, Nunnally, Amaya and himself...All setting off fireworks the colours of the rainbow together.

No war. No violence. No hate....

No distinction between race, or nationality, beliefs or ideals, where fates and destinys were not forced upon anyone...

'_Yes...'_ Lelouch realized, not noticing that tears were welling at this epiphany. '_That...That is the world I want, Amaya. That is my world, your world, our world._' Lelouch felt his smile widen ever so slightly as he added softly,

'_That is the world of ours. Where we don't have to hide. Where we can always be together, no matter who we are...Be we an Empress and a Banished Prince...Where we don't have to be__ Zero and his Lady...But just us...Lelouch and Amaya...'_ Lelouch looked at all of his friends gathered together before concluding,

'_A world...Where all of us can be happy together...'_

"Lulu?" Lelouch was broked out of his thoughts as he saw Shirley staring at him in concern, before Rivalz teases, eyebrow raised,

"What are you crying for?" Lelouch blinked in surprise as he felt the tears in his eyes as Milly leaned forward, hinting enormously,

"Are you touched by our friendship orsomething? How cute of you!" Lelouch found himself frowning as he turned away, blinking away the tears as he snapped,

"It's not like that..." he over exaggerated a sigh before exclaiming, "How could that be?" he paused as they all shared a small chuckle, before he regained his sincerity.

"Everyone..." he half turned to them as he stared up at the stars, shining brightly above them... "Let's light some fireworks here again." he found himself smiling more and more at the idea, as he added,

"Definately...Definately one more time...With everyone..." there was a silence of unanimous agreement, as Lelouch lowered his head.

'_My fight...This fight is no longer for Nunnally...'_ he raised his head as his path became clear. He strided towards the door, as he heard Shirley calling after him,

"Lulu! Where on earth are you going?!" Lelouch turned to them as he explained simply, with a smile, before sprinting from the school,

"I have to apologize to someone."

* * *

_"It's time." _

Suzaku closed his eyes a moment as the call came through that the 10 minutes had passed. For a moment, he said nothing, before lifting his head, and forsaking Kururugi Suzaku, became the Knight of Seven.

"Commence the attack."

At his words, all ships began firing at the lone ship ahead.

* * *

Amaya's eyes widened as they all heard the combined _boom _of the missles being fired.

"It's coming!" Tohdoh confirmed, grasping the captain's handle in the centre of the room, where he could see everything while standing, as he began spitting orders.

"Explode the tanker. Neutralize their sonar. Downtrim, 30 degrees. Emergency dive!" in one moment, as his words were granted, he turned to her and Kallen, who each grasped a side of the wall, before asking,

"Any contact from Zero?" his eyes sought hers, and Amaya quickly drew them away, recalling the last time they were face to face.

"None yet." she answered shortly, pausing as she heard the great

**BOOM **

Of their ship above, where they had been mere moments before, explode just aboe their heads.

* * *

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he voiced aloud,

"They should be trying to escape underwater again. Send out the Portman-II's."

at his word, over 50 of small underwater vessels, each with a pilot, were sent into the ocean to search for the submarine.

'_You won't escape me this time.'

* * *

_"Confirmed passively." one of the Black Kngiths tech men turned from his computer as he confirmed, "Sound of movement suggests the aqatic type." Tohdoh narrowed his eyes as he ordered,

"Increase our depth." he glanced back at Amaya asher eyes emt his for a split second again. Tohdoh gripped his handle tighter as he added,

"It's over if we're found." all paused as suddenly, the Britannian forces fired again, but this time, they did not fire at the flaming heap that was their ship.

Thye aimed at the ocean surrounding it...

He gripped the handle tighter as the submarine suddenly hitched from side to side due to the explosion, exclaiming firmly,

"Keep your calm! They'r aiming randomly."

"They're trying to force us out!" Amaya suddenly cursed, grabbing onto the side again as it lurched drastically to the left. There was a moment of horror, before Chiba turned from her computer.

"Minor flooding all over the ship!"

"Tohdoh-san!" Kallen cried out, Tohdoh not having enough time to answer before Amaya did.

"If we move, we're dead!" she met Tohdoh's eyes for a moment before ordering, "We have no choice but to weather through it!" Kallen stared at her as if she were mad as she gasped,

"But-" she was interrupted as Tohdoh nodded his agreement, turning as he commanded,

"You all heard the Hime-sama!"

* * *

Amaya stared for a moment as Tohdoh said this, her eyes moving to the ground for a moment as she said nothing in return. She was only broken out of this as a voie came out over the intercoms...Calling for her...

"_Q-1! Can you hear me? Q-1!"_

_'Lelouch?' _Amaya's eyes widened in disbelief as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Zero?!" she called, a smile spreading across her face as she called, "You came!?" There was a moment of pause before Lelouch replied, in his typical fashion,

_"__It is unacceptable for me to abandon my Lady when she is in danger."_ Despite everything around her, Amaya smirked as she called,

"What do you want us to do?"

* * *

"Listen to everything I say, and follow every order. Downtrim, 50 degrees." Lelouch replied as he stood atop a cliff, a map of the ovean before him, his communicator on his ear, as he ignored the air whipping over his face, before continuing,

"Head for point L14. Emergency drive!"

* * *

"He certainly knows how to make an entrance." Jinx announced, glancing across the main room at C.C, who for the millienth time that hour avoided his gaze. He rolled his eyes as he glanced down at Kaguya, whom Amaya had warned him to protect, least she stab him in the chest.

He knew he wouldn't die, but it would not be a particularily enjoyable affair ether.

He smirked to himself, though. For C.C did not see him staring at her as he came on, and he caught that radient smile of hers, if even for a moment. Kaguya winked up at him as he whispered,

"Playing hard to get, as always."

* * *

Suzaku frowned as the Lancelot was about to launch, before he gave some more orders before he became air born.

"Continue dropping depth charges. Do not break our siege formation."

* * *

_"Fire all forward torpedoes."_ Amaya blinked in slight confusion as she, along with half the ships passengers, replied to the intercom,

"Forwards?" '_That will let them know our position...'_

"_Set the fuse to forty seconds."_

"There are no enemies forward!" Tohdoh snapped, Amaya frowning as she came to a descision.

"Do it!" she ordered, Tohdoh turning to her in shock as she continued, gripping the side harder, "If there is anything I believe in, it is Zero's word. Fire forward!"

"_Yes!" _Kaguya, from the back of the ship, over the intercom quipped. "_Follow Zero's orders!"_

Almost reluctantly, Tohdoh turned before ordering gruffly,

"Set the fuses and fire all torpedoes!

* * *

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he watched the plan of the sea, his subordinate needlessly voicing through,

"_Confirmed torpedoe launch noises. We have the position of the enemy ship."_

"Enemy ship is at position L14." Suzaku confirmed, clenching his controls as he declared, "Concentrate your attacks. Once they surface, I will capture them!"

* * *

Amaya's eyes widened as she saw why Lelouch wanted them at L14. Hidden in the dark abyss of the ocean, lay a tankard of air...And when the Britannian forces would fire at them, as they moved back as fast as they could, they would hit it...And the effects would be...

'_Catastrophic...' _Amaya's hands clenched the wall tighter as their anchord were fired into the ground, so they would not be forced to the surface by the impact, or get anywhere near the surface. They had to remain as low as possible...

"Following the ifxation of the anchor, all members, brace for impact!" Tohdoh commanded, Amaya clenching her eyes shut as she clutched at the wall. However, not two seconds passed, before she felt a grip on her hand, yanking her forwards. She gasped as Tohdoh forced her hands on the handle, wrapping his arms around her as he too gripped the handle, protecting her with his own body...

And then the explosions began...

Amaya cried out as the ship was yanked backwards, the force almost yanking them backwards, even with the anchors, as the air rushed from the tankard, going for the surface.

* * *

"I see..." Rakshata grinned as she watched her screen with interest. "Methane hydrate..."

Rakshgata chuckled as she recalled the events that would occour...

The bubbles released from the gas, when it reached the surface, would multiply into billions of bubbles, which together and with the speed from rushing from the depth of the oean, was strong enough to force the pesky Britannian under water vessels upwards, so fast they would destroy most of them, as they would fall apart from the speed.

And the ships above would capsize due to the bubbles...

"How clever, Zero..."

* * *

Suzaku stared in shock as the bubbles appeared, faster then a blink of an eye. It overflowed the ships, as they lurched from side to side...

Before capsizing into the white mass...

"No way..." he whispered as all ships were now labeled LOST on his screen, as he was safely in the sky in Lancelot.

"A mass of bubbles from the deep sea?!"

"What's this, what's this?" Gino sighed from Tristian, which was on his far right, before exclaiming

"Reinforcements won't be able to help with this, Suzaku." Suzaku closed his ees as anger surged through him, before Dimitri, next to Gino called,

"We have to gather all the remaining forces. Find the Black Knights, we know they're here-" Suzaku's eyes widened, however, as something caught his eye...

Something flying closer to them from the horizen of the mass.

"It's Zero!" he nearly screamed, interrupting Dimitri as he focused in on the figure. "Zero is heading for us!"

And indeed, as he zoomed in, his instincts were proved correct. For kneeling in the hand of his knightmare, which was on auto pilot, as graceful as always, was Zero.

* * *

"Lord Zero!" Kaguya cheered, as C.C nodded her approval, while Jinx simply sighed,

"Took him long enough."

* * *

'_Lelouch..'_ Amaya smiled as she looked above at the ceiling, away from the screen, to where he was.

'_I knew you'd come...'

* * *

_"This..." Suzaku hissed as he raised his weapon, "Is your answer?!"

_"Don't fire!"_ Zero called, Suzaku stopping in shock as Zero continued, his mask looking directly at him, _"Fire, and you will be going directly against your Lord's will."_

"What?!" Suzaku gasped, as Zero stood, hand on hip, as casual as eve, his mask gleaming a slight purple hue from his knightmare's wings, and from the moon's reflection.

* * *

"I will accept Governor Nunnally's invitation." Lelouch smirked, as he raised a hand of dismissal, as though the conversation bored him.

"Yes..." he sighed, as his hand moved to his head,

"For the Special Administrative Zone of Japan..."

* * *

"Impossible!" Tohdoh all but yelled, as Amaya watched with wide eyes, unable to let go of the handle.

'_He...He's siding with Nunnally...Again...?' _she thought as she stared at his image on the screen.

'_He's...Telling us to surrender...?'

* * *

_Suzaku stared at Zero in tired disbelief as he hallowly sighed to himself,

"Are you serious...?"

* * *

"Zero shall command..." Lelouch declared, his hand crossing over his chest as he dramatically threw out hisright arm, his eyes blazing a a new found determination,

"That members of the Black Knights participate in the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!"

* * *

kk, i will try to have the next chapter out on time next week, promise!

:)

again, sorry it's late...

summer is SUPPOSED to be a time of relaxation...

HAH!

_

* * *

_


	8. One in a Million

Yes. I kno. A time since I last updated.....

...

.

I dont know where to begin.

I firstly apologise for taking so long to update. Summer I weas sooo busy i didn't even have time to do anything really, which annoyed me just as much as it annoyed you.

And then school started. For those of you who dont know the irish school system, I am now in 5th year, which is the year when we learn around 2/3 of out leaving cert curriculum, which the HUGE EXAM THAT WILL DECIDE MY UNI AND STUFF is this time next year. I do 7 subjects, and there is so much homework and projects and catching up and notes that i jsut want to scream. The only reason i was able last year to do a chapter a week was because 4th year is known as 'doss year'. You do absolutely nothing, and i didnt think there would be this much work...anyways, i think you get it. A LOT OF WORK.

there was alot of other stuff too, but i wont bore u with the details. heres basically how my year has been

!!!!!!!!workworkworknapworkwrite

i will be updating far quicker, but i seriously doubt a weekly one. I will promise you i will work my hardest, and try to get it up as quickly as i can. i am nt giving up on this story.

and with that said and a million sorrys, i give you...

One in a Million.

* * *

Suzaku stared in shock and horror as Zero calmly stepped off the Knightmare, onto the entrance dock that a submarine would pick him up in, just before his knightmare own knightmare began retreating immediatly after, as Suzaku stumbled,

"You're...You're going to co-operate with the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!?" Suzaku clenched his eyes shut before adding, recalling Euphemia, "That doesn't mean your sins can be erased though!"

"Suzaku." the stern tone of Dimitri came through on the communicator, the non verbal order to retreat falling heavier then any words. Suzaku clenched his jaw as he sullenly answered,

"I know. For now, we'll retreat."

* * *

What the hell is he thinking?" Asahina sighed as Rakshata shook her shoulders.

"Who knows?"

Tohdoh gritted his teeth as the submarine submerged again, aware that Zero was making his way towards the main cabin. He glanced again around the room, the pale, shocked faces each displaying it's owners feelings on what had occurred...

Anger...

Confusion...

Indifference...

Disgust...

Intrigue...

His eyes flitted a moment longer over Amaya's, as he pried intensly for an answer from her...He recieved none. Amaya stood still, her eyes staring towards the door, her arms clenched at her side, by frustration or anxiety, he could not tell...

Tohdoh reluctantly drew his eyes away, instead meeting the confused gaze of Ohgi.

"Ohgi." he called lowly, Ohgi moving closer as he stated lowly, "Is Zero's decision does not benefit the Japanese..." There was a moments pause as Ohgi read between the lines, his eyes widening as he stammered, reeling in shock,

"Tohdoh-san...!"

However, he never finished his sentance, as the door hissed open, emitting the ominous figure of Zero.

Zero paused for a split second at the door, taking everybody in before taking a few more steps into the room. Tohdoh too, gaoged his mask for a reaction...And frowned at the slightest of movements. Zero's head was fizated on one figure for that second longer then anyone else...And following the gaze...Tohdoh was met with Amaya's, who stared back at him silently, waiting for an explanation...

He paused in the centre of the room, everyone waiting for someone to fill the silence. And then, finally...

"Lord Zero!" Kaguya sprinted from Amaya's side, jumping and throwing her arms around Zero's neck, Zero catching her as she scoulded,

"Making your newlywed wait so much, how could you!?" Zero put her down, before noting impressivly,

"Sumeragi-Hime, it is a relief that at least you possess your usual energy." Kaguya grinned up at him, nodding brightly,

"The same to you, Lord Zero! Suprising everyone like that," Kaguya gave a small laugh before continuing, "saying we should participate in the SAZ again!"

"He wasn't joking."

All eyes turned back to Amaya, whose voice had finally spoken since the announcement had been made. Her eyes remained on Zero's mask, as Tohdohs gazed switched between them in shock.

"...What?!" Tamaki gasped, jumping from where he sat. "No, we're pretending like we took the bait before attacking-"

Amaya ignored him, taking a step forwards past Tohdoh as she declared with no room for questions,

"You have made _your_ decision..." Zero was silent for a moment, before nodding, adding almost _gently, _Tohdoh thought in shock,

"Yes, I have..."

The tension in the room rose as Ohgi gasped,

"Are you saying we can do this without fighting?" followed by Tohdoh, barely managing to keep his voice steady in anger,

"You expect to change Japan _in_ Britannia _from within!?_ We fight for the complete independence of-"

"Tohdoh!" Tohdoh paused as the mask fixated on him, his jaw clenching as his fists, as Zero allowed a silence to fall over the room. Amaya raising an eyebrow, more intrigued, yet expectant, then shocked at the next question that Zero asked...

"What are the Japanese?"

* * *

The door hissed shut behind Amaya, another silencing falling over the room as Zero removed his mask in the sanctuary of his personal rooms. Th silence continued as Amaya's eyes once again met Lelouch's, both unsure what to say...

"...You came..." Amaya finally managed to confirm to herself out loud, Lelouch nodding searching for a response.

"I had to...You were right Amaya..." he looked back to her from the ground where his gaze had turned, taking a step forward as he explained, "We have to continue...We can't stop, not now." Amaya said nothing as Lelouch continued, "And I won't give up...I will fight..." Lelouch took another step forward, his hand gently grazing her cheek as he finished,

"For our world." Amaya smiled, her hand touching his chest, as she said softly,

"I'll be right beside you." Lelouch smiled back, as he gently pressed his lips against hers, Amaya welcoming him in an embrace, before they drew apart.

"And so...This is where the fun begins, right?" she asked amusingly as Lelouch's eyebrow raised. "With this plan of yours..." Amaya shook her head as she smirked, "It's mad enough to work." Lelouch released a chuckle as he nodded in agreement, before adding cautiously,

"And we must be more wary of Suzaku...I dare say he will be watching me quite closely now..." Amaya raised another eyebrow of amusement as she countered,

"And what with my new position, I'd bet we have a good card to play..." Lelouch's smile faded, recalling the news that she was to be Empress...His eyes met Amaya's as he watched her smile fade along with his, her eyes moving to the corner of the room.

Neither said anything for a few moments, both grasping for anything that would save them...Finally, Lelouch touched her hand, her eyes meeting his as he concluded, no plan what so ever,

"We'll find a way. I promise you," he grasped her hand fully as he finished, "we will find one." Amaya smiled softly again, her eyes glittering ever so slightly as she squeeed his hand in return, answering softly,

"We...We..." her eyes met his fully again as she concluded, "We have to."

* * *

Suzaku gazed at the line of Knightmares assembled before him, lost in thought completely in the turbulent issues that would never leave...

'_Has Lelouch regained his memories?'_ Suzaku wondered for the millionth time that hour, furrowing his brow as he recalled themselves, Rolo and the student council laughing together on the garden roof earlier, Lelouch unfaltering as he chatted about the Governor...To everyone, it would seem as if Nunnally was nothing to Lelouch, but Suzaku had felt something tighten in his chest...

And then Rivalz mentioned someone who had always remained at the back of his mind, ever since the truth was discovered about Lelouch...

* * *

"_Hey, Suzaku," Rivalz changed subject after Suzaku had weeded yet another section, "You haven't heard anything from Amaya, have you?" Suzaku froze as another silence fell among the group, Suzaku quickly glancing at Lelouch, who had paused, quietly listening._

_"No..." he finally answered, still looking at Lelouch, "I heard she moved back to the mainland after last year..." Rivalz nodded as he explained,_

_"She did, but we haven't heard anything from her, not even Lelouch! And they..." Rivalz drew off as Lelouch stood, pausing a moment before quietly announcing, _

_"No, she never contacted me...It just didn't work." Lelouch turned back, his face impassive as he dismissed, "It just was not to be, I guess..." Milly nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder as Suzaku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly...And then they continued with their work.

* * *

_Suzaku's eyes narrowed in thought as he thought back to the idea that qould never leave his mind...

_'Was Amaya...Was she possibly...' _Suzaku clenched his jaw, forcing himself to think the unthinkable, the most improbable...yet plausible answer...

'_Is Amaya the Lady of Zero?'_

The words echoed even more inside his head, as all the little indications to his theory ran through his head.

_'Amaya Warrington has the same name as Amaya...And looks identical...'_

_'She and Lelouch had a connection I have never seen Lelouch make with anyone else...A rarity...'_

_'She would have attended this school as a surveillance over Lelouch, Zero...With Kallen...'  
_

_'Amaya disappeared directly after Lelouch disappeared, and was absent during the invasion of the school...'_

_'The mask the Lady of Zero wears is the perfect way to hide both her identity as a Britannian from the Japanese and protect her from Lord Waldstein finding her...'_

But then the most prominent point against his theory swelled in his mind, fighting against everything else...

_'Amaya Waldstein was legally dead.'_

And then another question rose, making him clench his fists...

_'And...If Amaya really was The Lady of Zero...Then how could she allow Lelouch to do that to Euphie?!'_

Suzaku felt his blood pressure rise as he thought desperately, confused beyond all else over this matter. _'You were her friend...Her cousin...And Lelouch, Zero, her brother...'_

_"_SUZAKU KURURUGI, YOU TRAITOR!" Suzaku's head whipped around as he heard his name being yelled, his eyes widening as he saw a soldier from the Elevens Garrison running towards him, knife aloft. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

And suddenly, Suzaku felt something pulse through him. His muscles tensed, as suddenly, like an adrenaline rush, he met his attacker, grabbing the wrist holding the knife and in a split second, had him on his back, the knife falling a few feet awy.

Suzaku stared down for a moment at the man, as his heart beat returned to normal, ignoring the yells of the running guards, before standing, cursing Lelouch, his eyes narrowing once more...

'_Deep down in my heart, I desired nothing else but my own death. Yet, you, Lelouch....You have cursed me with this Geass to 'Live on'...'_

* * *

Nina stared at the screen before her for another brief moment, before entering yet another code into the system, not hearing the door opening to her lab before she heard the calm, yet familiar call of

"I'm back, Nina." blinking in disbelief, Nina turned, eyes widening behind her glasses as she saw Prince Schneizel enter with his aid, Kanon.

"Kanon!" she gasped, quickly standing as Schneizel smiled,

"My, it has been a long time." as he looked around the room briefly, Nina only able to stammer,

"W-when id you come back from the EU?"

"Just now." Kanon answered for the Prince, smiling as he added, "We have made peace with France." Nina's eyes widened again in surprise as she noted,

"You could have just conquered France at that rate..." However, she drawled off as the Prince quickly recieved a list of all recent updates and progress made, as he answered calmly,

"If one wins too much, defeat will be waiting." Nina took a blink of confusion as the Prince looked at her again, explaining further, "Every human is searching for hope. Winning crushes that hope." he paused before adding,

"It's the same for allies or enemies. Everyone desires something." Nina blinked as she saw something cross Schneizel's eyes...She blinked again, and the glint was gone, glancing back at the clipboard in his hands. Shakily, telling herself, she saw nothing, she agreed,

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Amaya glanced again as Lelouch held the mask, about to make the call to Suzaku, in which his plan would then be launched into action. Lelouch glanced back, giving a wane smile before Amaya managed to finally blurt,

"Lelouch...Are you sure? After this, there is no going back." she reminded him, standing now, pleading with him to understand this one point. Lelouch nodded, getting to his feet as he replied,

"You are right. This call will change everything." his eyes made contact with hers as silence reigned. He placed the mask on the table for a moment before turning back to Amaya, proclaiming slowly,

"Amaya, the decision rests in your hands. It is up to you. There will absolutely be no going back after this. This revolution will be taken to an entirely different level." his eyes met hers again as he asked,

"The true question is, Amaya...Are we ready to ascend to the level needed?" Amaya stared at Lelouch for a moment, before giving her answer.

* * *

Suzaku stared at the screen before them in the Kngihts private common room, as they waited for the call. With him, all silent in their tense patience, sat Dimitri, Gino and Anya, as well as , Nunnally's helper/assistant/advisor. Lloyd was also present, and had brought Cecile with him. Cecile, however, had been about to attend a party when Lloyd essentially kidnapped her, and so was wearing a red evening gown, looking quite out of place in the secretive meeting. Cecile glanced over at Lloyd and broke the silence, asking timidly,

"Umm....Is it really okay for me to be here?" Lloyd shrugged answering with a yawn,

"You wanted to meet Zero, right?"

"But..." Suzaku leaned forward, giving a tired smile to Cecile as he commented,

"Forgive us, everyone else is busy with preparations for the SAZ." Cecile smiled in return, nodding as she replied,

"Yes, this is definately something we can't make public."

"Even so, what of your clothing?" Ms. Romeyer broke her silent with the cold, lunt comment, directed at Cecile. Cecile's eyes widened under her icy gaze, nodding frantically as she promised,

"Y-yes, I'll be careful!"

"Ah," Lloyd rediected everyone's attention to the now-flickering screen as he sighed, "looks like we're being connected." Suzaku took an intake of breath, his fists already clenching as he leaned forward expectantly. After a few seconds, the image of Zero flickered fully onto the screen, and after another second, his slightly-amused voice filled the room, commenting,

"Oh, Four Knights of Rounds!" He paused for the breifest of moments as Suzaku saw him cock his head slightly as he added, slightly coldly, "However, I do not see the presence of the Governor...?"

"This is a talk between officials." Suzaku answered dryly, his eyes narrowing before Lloyd asked immediatly, amusingly,

"I simply have to ask...Are you the same person as the previous Zero? Or..." Suzaku's eyes trained back on Zero, his jaw clenching as Zero immediatly answered,

"Zero's entity should not be measured by his identity but rather by his actions."

"How very philosophical." Dimitri commented, leaning against Suzaku's chair, his eyes too narrowing slightly as he took Zero in. "However, Zero, I am far more interested in knowing whether your people have come to a consensus."

"Indeed." Gino added, from where he was leaning against a pillar. "You claimed you would be participating in the SAZ..." Zero paused for a moment before declaring calmly,

"I have gathered a movement of one million people." Suzaku's eyes narrowed further, boring into the screen as Cecile gasped in disbelief,

"One million!?"

"You're telling the truth, right?" Zero did not allow him to continue as he interrupted,

"However, I have one condition." he paused a moment before declaring, determined, "I want you to overlook me." Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelief at the man, his mouth dropping as evey person in the room took a deep intake of breath.

"Wh-"

"Although I'm certain you shall have to prepare something for the public." Zero paused again as Suzaku tried to regain his ability to speak, as he suggested, still calmly, "How about if you say that Zero has been exiled from the country?" at this, Suzaku could take it no more, leaping to his feet, he glared at Zero as he demanded,

"What about the Black Knights?"

"He's going to throw them away." Gino concluded, his eyes narrowing as Dimitri added bitterly,

"In order to save his own life." Lloyd too got to his feet, slowly as he also cocluded,

"If they were to find out, you would probably be lynched within your own organization. Most likely lef by your own Lady..." Zero nodded in confirmation, giving a small shrug as he explained,

"Which is why I'm talking to you in private, so to not get killed."

"Boring..." Anya commented quietly from her corner, as Ms. Romeyer also broke her silence, crisply declaring,

"Article 12, Item 8 of the Area Law Extensions. If we use that, the Governor will have the power to execute a sentance of exile on him." Suzaku's eyes widened as he snapped, taking a step towards her,

"Ms. Romeyer! You want to let Zero go?!" gave a simple shrug as she sighed,

"I was simply providing the legal interpretation."

"What do you say...?" Zero promptly turned the attention back towards himself as he added, "You may announce it at the ceremony. For your sake..." Zero trailed off, and Suzaku could have sworn he was looking at him. He stared back, eyes narrowed, as Gino wrapped an arm around him, grinning,

"It's not a bad deal at all! If the leader escapes, then all the Eleven Terrorists will disintergrate in midair."

"Not the Lady of Zero." eyes turned to Dimitri as he stepped forward, arms crossed and a glare in his eye as he added lowly, "The Lady of Zero would never give up the fight. She, in your stead, would take over as leader of the Black Knights." Suzaku's eyes burned in agreement as he turned back to Zero, who gave a low chuckle before answering,

"I assure you, I shall take care of my Lady. She shall be of no concern to you..." he drew off as Suzaku's eyes widened, before he gasped,

"If you hurt her Zero-"

"I do not intend to." Zero answered, "However, as I am trusting you, you too must trust me that you shall not see your concern of her becoming my successor as the Black Knights leader, after my exile."

Silence fell on the room as their answer was clear.

"But, a criminal..." Suzaku hissed, still deliberating as his eyes narrowing while he stared at Zero, who awaited their answer.

* * *

Amaya met Lelouch's eyes as she prepared to leave for the movement, he, in Zero regalia, was preparing for his speech, and she, dressed in common clothes, was preparing to join a majority of the Black Knights for the movement.

Unsure of what to say before she left, Amaya simply wrapped her arms around him for the briefest of moments, before whispering,

"Good luck...Well," she chuckled nervously for a moment before adding, "Try not to mess up." Lelouch smiled, returning the embrace as he answered back,

"Be careful." Amaya chuckled lightly as she glanced up at him, eyebrow raised as she joked,

"Lelouch, has there ever been a time I haven't been careful?" Lelouch chuckled for a moment, delicately placing a kiss on her forehead before saying again,

"_Be careful_." Amaya reached up, placing a kiss on his lips before leaning back, smiling,

"I'll be if you'll be." Lelouch smiled as he agreed,

"Deal."

* * *

"Thank you for picking me up." Xingke thanked Zhao, glancing at her as he gazed out of the window of the Chinese Federation Government airoplane. Zhao nodded, dipping her head slightly as she responded,

"No problem. However..." Zhao trailed off as Xingke answered her silent question,

"I am no more then an acting Consul. Once the new Consol General has been decided, I have no choice but to go back." he turned from his window to glance at Zhao, before adding, "And, this is a good chance for us, as well." Zhao's eyes widened slightly as she spluttered,

"But the Black Knights are..." Xingke's eyes darkened as he explained slowly,

"Yesterday's application was a prepatory move for the future. That-" Xingke paused, as he felt the deep heaviness rise in his chest, his hand quickly covering his mouth as he released a ragged cough, feeling as though a knife was scratching his throat as he did so. Zhao jumped to her feet, her eyes wide as she pleaded,

"Lord Xingke! You..." Xingke's eyes met hers again as he took a deep breath, a line of blood oozing from his mouth as he assured her lowly, "Do not worry about it. I just need to hold up for..." he paused, his chest filled with pain again, a different pain this time.

He did not finish the sentance.

* * *

Suzaku took a moment on the stage to take in the crowd around him. He was finding it difficult to believe that Zero had actually come through, although he knew that he would as soon as he said so.

_One Million..._

All there for one reason, or rather, one man. Zero. The crowd stretched as far as the bay, nearly as far as Suzaku could see. The low hum of people whispering and talking in the crowd sounded slightly like a bees nest, a large one. All asking the same question; _When would Zero present himself?_

Eyes swivelled everywhere, waiting for a sign that he would arrive. He heard the low displeased mutterings as Ms. Romeyer took to the microphone, announcing loudly and firmly,

"Before we begin the ceremony, we shall announce the conditions we cnfirmed with Zero first." the buzz lowered as Zero was mentioned, Ms. Romeyer pausing a moment to glance herself around the crowd, her nose crinkling slightly as though the idea of Zero caused her to smell something awful.

"All Imperial Citizens participating in the SAZ will have their offences reduced one level. Level C criminals will have a stay of execution." She paused again, her eyes narrowing slightly as she continued monotonously, "However, the pardoning of the leaders various offences, such as the murder of the former Governor Calares, cannot be allowed."

Ms. Romeyer paused another brief moment, Suzaku clenching his fists as she announced, "Under Article 12, Item 8 of the Area Law Extensions, only Zero will be exiled from this country."

Suzaku immediatly felt a slight change in the mood, although, Suzaku noted suspisciously, it was not anger or shock that Zero was effectivly running away...Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he felt his instinct screaming at him that there was something deeper going on in the crowd...Something that the One Million knew that he did not...

He paused in his racing thoughts as suddenly the screens changed. Suzaku's eyes widened as Zero's mask filled the screen, taking the attention onto himself as he began,

"Thank you, people of Britannia. I am deeply moved by your generous treatment."

"Ah! You came!" Nunnally, from beside Suzaku gasped in happiness, Suzaku's eyes burning in anger as he stepped forwardmeyeing the crowd, looking for any clue of his whereabouts, demanding,

"Show yourself, Zero! I will take you safely out of this country personally!" the Zero on the screen shrugged a moment, before answering, as though declining a cup of tea,

"I do not need your assistance. However, Kururugi Suzaku, I need to ask you something." Suzaku stared up in disbelief at the screen as Zero asked the simple question,

"What are the Japanese? What is a race?" anger welled in his chest as Suzaku clenched his jaw, disbelievingly voicing a weak "What?!" as he continued, "Is it language? Is it land? Or," Zero's voice became deeper, more thoughtful as he added, "is it the bond of blood?"

"No, it's...!" Suzaku immediatly answered, taking a step forward, his mind racing as his hand touched his heart, before he answered confidantly, "Our heart!" Zero nodded in agreement as he replied,

"This is what I thought as well." Suzaku froze as Zero continued, "Self- awareness, standards, pride...In other words, as long as one still possesses the heart that is the root of their culture, that no matter where the person lives, they are still Japanese." Suzaku felt his fists shake with anger as he saw the approach Zero was making, his anger snapping forth as he growled,

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you are running away on your own!" a laugh distracted him from what he was saying, his eyes drawing to the crowsd.

Suzaku's eyes flitted over those in the crowd for a moment, freezing slightly as his gaze was pulled to a person very near the front row, where the laugh came from. It was a girl, her black hair in a ponytail, and wearing a long jacket, with trousers and combat boots. The girl who caught his eye seemed to notice, as her head slowly moved up, facing him…He saw a small smile pull at her lips as he felt his suspicion rise, while he took into account the glasses she wore, her face suddenly becoming more familiar as the seconds passed.

Suzaku knew who she was the moment he saw her smile turn into a smirk, an eyebrow rising above her glasses in a mocking way as she mouthed one thing, Suzaku immediately knowing what she was saying by the mocking, knowing movement of her mouth…

'_Hello cousin_.'

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock, as a second passed, his hands falling limp as a strangled gasp left his lips. Disbelief flooded him, as for a moment, there was only him and her. He forgot that he should call, do something to alert those around them that the Lady of Zero was in their mists, before he saw her say one more thing, not directed at him.

_"Now."_

And then all hell broke loose. In what seemed like one second, from different sections all over the crowd, a white smoke screen began to rise, covering all the crowd in a matter of seconds, the girls face disappearing within 5 seconds of her command.

And in those 5 seconds, the Britannian commands flew around him, pulling him from hiss shock as Nunnally was rushed off stage by Anya, the Constantine and the Tristian from above moved directly over the screen, ready to aim at any threat as the land Knightmares formed a tighter circle around the crowd, waiting for the smoke to clear, guns ready. Suzaku's hand fumbled to his earpiece, thoughts coming back slowly as he gasped,

"Wait! They haven't done anything!"

"Yes, this is Zero's strategy." Gino commented to him before adding, "But now he absolutely has to show himself..." Gino drew off as someone stepped forward from the evaporating mist...

"Zero..." Suzaku voiced, disbelief evident in his tone as the figure stepped forth, Ms. Romeyer sighing in relief,

"Oh my...He was present from the very beginning..." she drew back though, her voice swallowed by a terrified gasp as the mist lifted completely.

For instead of the large crowd that had stood before them a mere moment ago, now stood a crowd of one million Zero's.

"He...He had this planned?!" Dimitri gasped from the Constantine in Suzaku's terrified ear, "With this huge difference in his forces, he actually used one million people..." Suzaku couldn't find words as the real Zero on the screen declared, raising a fist of triumph,

"To all Zero's! Abide by th new Governor, Nunnally's, orders. Accept your exile swiftly!" Suzaku felt his hands shake again as Zero continued, "No matter where we are, we will always be Japanese!" Suzaku's eyes widened even more as he realized he had manipulated Suzaku's own words into his plan...A trap Suzaku had fallen was legally escaping with his forces intact competely.

"Now, head for a New Haven!" Suzakuu felt his gut wretch in more confusion as one single Zero suddenly, gracefully, moved before the stage. Holding a single microphone, the Zero commanded,

"Come, Zero's! Let us all head together to the new Haven! Because, after all, we are all Zero!" Suzaku's head whipped to the Zero, knowing that voice anywhere.

The Lady of Zero.

"Calm down!" Ms. Romeyer called as Suzaku made his way towards her, "There is no way to transport one million people-" she paused as a military man came up, whispering,

"We have a report from the Harbour Management Office-

"From the Harbour...?" Ms. Romeyer repeated, confused, before realization set in... "No, it can't be! The Glacier ships that the Chinese Federation submitted applications for..."

"The applicant left the country before the ceremony began." Suzaku froze as he saw exactly what they meant.

Moving towards them, now dominating the horizan...Was what looked like a mountain of ice. The mountain lay upon what looked like a massive transporting ship that could very easily hold the million Zero's.

"Find Zero!" Suzaku was drawn back to where he was as Guildord yelled the command, the forces moving closer, guns raised, as he neard the Zero enar the front, the one he was sure was the Lady of Zero, who may be Amaya, who was mere feet away.

"Do not attack!" the Zero ordered, the microphone raised again as she instructed, "We did not come here to fight!" It was then that Suzaku caught her around the shoulders, the Zero whipping around, grasping his wrist as he caught her other.

"You're the Lady of Zero!" he accused as the other Zero's surrounded him, the Lady Zero ordering, once again,

"Don't attack! If we attack they will!" she turned her mask slowly back to Suzaku, shaking her head before correcting, mockingly,

"I'm afriad you are mistaken, kind sir. I am Zero." Suzaku gritted his teeth as she released his wrist, pushing him away as Ms. Romeyer said into his earpiece,

"We simply cannot allow one million people to leave...As an example..." his eyes widened in fear as he rushed back to the stage, yelling,

"ZERO! ORDER THEM TO REMOVE THEIR MASKS!" he looked pleadingly at the screen, almost begging as he added, "Many will die if you don't!"

"Kururugi, give the order to attack!" Guilford yelled, Suzaku clenching his eyes shut a second, the mere thought making him feel sick.

"NO! DON'T!" Suzaku's eyes widened as the Zero, the Lady of Zero ran towards the stage, yelling, "This is a passive method!" Suzaku felt his stomach lurch, unwilling to fire on a non-violent method.

"What do you want us to do?" Dimitri asked in the Constantine, coming closer to Suzaku and the stage. "You're the one in charge here, afterall." he reminded him quickly. Zero clenched his jaw, enetering a staring contest with Zero as he thought, panicked,

_'To overlook Zero means to forgive? To forgive you, to forgive one million of them?'_

* * *

Lelouch, from the ship, raised an eyebrow at Suzaku, waiting for him to give the order to overlook Zero. It was simply impossible for Suzaku to give the order to shoot into the crowd.

_'If the Black Knights disappear, Area 11 will gain peace. There won't be a need to stain Nunnally's hands with the blood that covered Euphemia's.'

* * *

_

_'But this is trecherous foul play!'

* * *

'Order it...' _Lelouch mentally ordered, not looking away from Suzaku's face_,_

_ 'Overlook Zero!'

* * *

_

_'I need to order them to shoot Zero...' _Suzaku thought, his hands clenching, his heart pounding as he repeated,_ 'To shoot...'_

Suzaku did not note Ms. Romeyer regard him silently for a moment, before turning away from him, lifting a gun towards the Lady of Zero, announcing,

"Die, Zero!" Suzaku whipped around, taking in the gun pointed to his cousin, and ran forwards, remembering all to well the events the last time a crowd was shot upon in the name of peace_._ Remembered Euphemia's geassed eyes as she shot innocent people...

"That's right!" he gasped as he gripped the gun in his hand, eyes burning as he announced, "Euphy and Nunnally wanted to forgive him!" Ms. Romeyer's eyes burned with disgust as she snapped,

"We're dealing with Zero here!"

"Zero will be exiled!" Suzaku snapped back, ripping the gun from her hand, adding, "If we break our promise, then other citizens will lose their trust in us!"

"Citizens?!" Ms. Romeyer scoffed, "You mean the Elevens!? Just because you were born of the Numbers-" Suzaku felt anger well again as he snapped,

"Being a number doesn't matter! Besides, what's the point if there's no one but dissidents in our national policy?" Ms. Romeyer's fists clenched as she snapped back,

"There million people have scorned Britannia!"

"Isn't that even more of a reason to exile them?"

"But-"Suzaku was no longer listening, turning instead back to the screen.

"Promise me Zero!" he barked, turning to the Lady of Zero in the front as he added, "You are your Lady, that you will save them!" the Lady nodded slowly, as Zero spoke instantly,

"Of course. And you, Kururugi Suzaku? Can you save them? The Japanese remaining in Area 11." Suzaku felt his anger burn as he responded, time running out,

"That is why I became a soldier!" there was a moments pause before Zero slowly nodded.

"Very well." he agreed, "I shall believe in your promise." and then the figure of Zero dissolved from the screen.

* * *

Back on the ship, Lelouch stepped away from the background, moving towards the railings of the ship to announce,

"Did you hear him, all Zero's? Lord Kururugi has ordered that all rebels are to be exiled!" Lelouch glanced down to see Sayoko near the railings as well, overlooking the scene. No one could see him where he was, except for her. And if the next part of his plan was to play out, she needed to know his identity. Swiftly, he lifted the mask from his head, Sayoko turning instantly as he did not break eye contact with her stunned face, continuing,

"Now, nothing stands to stop us. Forward, to the new land of freedom!"

And then Sayoko smiled.

* * *

As the crowd began to move towards the bay, Amaya stayed behind a moment, staring at her cousin, who stared back.

Neither said anything. Neither moved.

He had saved her. If he had not stopped that mad woman...And stopped the army from shooting into the crowd...

Amaya felt a hand on her shoulder, as Kallen began lowy,in her red tinged Zero suit,

"Come on, Zero. We have to go." she said nothing, turning back to Suzaku for a moment, before giving him a nod of recognition.

He blinked, before she turned, and with Kallen, walked towards the new haven.

* * *

Zhao lightly touched her earpiece as news was spoken to her. Turning towards Xingke, she reported,

"Lord Xingke." he did not so much as turn as she reported, "The mission in Area 11 went successfully." Xingke turned, asking immediatly,

"And the Lady of Zero...?"Zhao paused a moment before answering,

"Safe and unharmed." Xingke grinned lightly as he nodded,

"Good." he sighed before adding,a smirk playing on his lips,

"So...Zero wishes to step onto our stage, perhaps?"

* * *

Suzaku stared at the empty grounds, littered with empty bags once holding the Zero costumes. Twilight played on the scene, as he silently watched the glacier move away.

_'__This was a strategy devised under the condition that he knew I wouldn't order the soldiers to fire...'_ Suzaku closed his eyes for a brief second, hating to admit it to even himself,

_'Zero knows me very well...'_

* * *

Lelouch stared out across the water as he sighed to himself, Amaya leaning beside him agains the rail,

_'I know you very well because you are my arch rival. And, this is a judgement you chose because you know Nunnally very well.'_ he glanced to the side, Amaya smiling wanely at him as Japan wa sdisappearing from the horizan, for the briefest of moments, touching his hand.

_'That is why, for now, I thank you, Suzaku.'_

* * *

Yup. finally, a chapter.

I will try to do another as soon as possible, but please, bear with me. I really wish i could do weekly updates again (i know thats no excuse for the last few months. it really just has been crazy) but im not going to lie and say i can. 5th year is hard stuff, and my leaving cert is this time next year (sobs)

it will NEVER take this long again, i promise you. i hope you can understand how sorry i am that its taken me this long to update.

I'm relirelirelirelireli sorry.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

mostrandomgirl92


	9. The Way of the Samurai

Hey, I know its been a while, I know i've been a horrible author- but the last year has been one word...

**Hell.**

**7 subjects. 6 higher. hours of homework. Grinds 3 times a week. little sleep. **

All in the hope of getting into my dream english course in university next year...

I hope you can all understand why I have not updated in a while. I seriously tried, but inbetween juggling all that work and writing...

I'm truly sorry. And I jsut want to say that I got some lovely, inspiring messages from many people over the next year and I want to thank them. They encouraged me greatly not to give up on this story, and don't think for a second I have! The Lady of Zero lives!

But I'm literally in the middle of my exams- I wrote the final bit of this chapter on a break, and so I don't honestly know when I will update next- but I will update!

Again, I want to apologize and thank all my loyal followers who read this story-I'm SORRRYYYYYYYYYY :( (sobs over computer)

enjoy this chapter. :)

Again, my bad :S

* * *

"I have completed reviewing the officer candidates." Diethard Reid added as Lelouch gazed with admiration at the Ikaruga outside. "You will be using the Ikaruga now, will you?"

"Correct." Lelouch sighed, turning his gaze from the repaired ship salvaged from the sea. "Now, as far for the one responsible for domestic affairs..."

"I understand." Diethard nodded, crossing his arms as he began, "I will make sure there is cooperation with the information management section and build around that. Excuse me, then."

Lelouch nodded, turning back to view the Ikaruga for a moment before smiling. He still could not believe their incredible luck regarding their position. Not only had the Chinese Government allowed them the use of Penglai Island as a sanctuary from Britannia, but Rakshata had guaranteed them financial backing from an Indian Technology group. Allegedly, they felt kindred to the Black Knights as they wished for independence from the Chinese Federation. With all the knightmares, technology and money they received, Lelouch was snot going to argue with that train of thought.

As the door zipped closed behind Diethard, Kallen, who was examining the functions of the control room in the tower, glanced at him from across the room.

"Can we really trust Diethard Reid?" she asked rather bluntly as Lelouch pressed a button making the windows one way. "He used his own discretion with Sayoko back then..."

"It actually makes it easier to read his thoughts now." Lelouch explained as he removed his helmet taking a breath of unfiltered air before continuing, "That man is trying to make a symbol out of Zero, and turn him into a god. One can very easily predict his actions from that train of thought."

"Besides," he added as he sat down at the screen, overlooking the budget for the Ikaruga's repairs, "he has a rare talent that is unlevelled in regards to media manipulation."

Kallen shrugged, not arguing with his answer as Lelouch both internally and externally cringed at the amount of zeros he saw on the budget. Kallen climbed up beside him on the table to reach a control board before asking instead over her shoulder,

"Do you really plan on taking over the capital of the Chinese Federation?"

"In a method of not becoming invaders." Lelouch answered as he added, "If Luo Yang falls into our hands, then conditions of defeating Britannia will also be met." Lelouch paused after a moment as he received no reply.

Glancing up, he blinked as his eyes met Kallen's own, a light smile on her features. "What's wrong?" he blinked, causing her to pause, her eyes widening and a blush running over her features as she opened her mouth, twisting to reply...

And promptly falling off the table, onto Lelouch.

Lelouch stared upwards in shock as Kallen lay on top of him, staring into her eyes as she stared back.

"Tell me, Lelouch," she finally started, her blush remaining, "why did you come back?"

Lelouch did not reply for a moment as he recalled seeing Kallen in Ashford Academy. Those really were some of the happiest days of his life, he realised, as he recalled sitting in the Student Council room, being ordered around by Milly, ordering Rivalz, Shirley's blushed comments, Kallen's stark and blunt answers, Nina's shy contributions, Nunnally's calm nature and even his debates with Amaya.

"Kallen," he began softly, not moving from the floor. "When this is all over, let's return to Ashford." Kallen blinked in surprise as a silence fell.

"Tabasco sauce." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he twisted around, glancing at C.C, sitting quietly in the corner, a piece of pizza in her hand.

"How long have you been there?" he wondered aloud, not receiving an answer as she said again,

"Who cares where is my Tabasco sauce? There's nothing but la yo sauce in here. What should I do?" her annoyance filtered through as Kallen stumbled to her feet, stammering,

"I really wouldn't know."

"Me neither." Lelouch agreed as he pulled himself up, pausing only as an announcement filtered through.

"Zero-sama, Onee-san, please hurry to the Ikaruga, we have a problem!"

* * *

Kallen felt her heart pick up as she exited the room, the door zipping closed behind her as her legs numbly carried her down the empty corridor. She was painfully aware of her burning cheeks as she turned the corner, and leaned against the wall.

"I can't..." she whispered, her hand moving to her mouth as she shakily admitted to herself, "I can't...Love..."she paused before she found herself continuing

"Lelouch..." his name still felt strange to her. For a year, he had been Zero...Now that he was Lelouch, it meant so much more...

'_Don't forget about Amaya.'_ her subconscious told her once again as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall as she bit her lip. _'Don't forget about your mission!'_

"But..." she shakily whispered, before she paused. Glancing to her left, her eyes widened and froze as Amaya walked icily by, not greeting Kallen as she scrambled up.

Panic ran through Kallen as she stood silent, while Amaya paused. Had she heard? Did she know? It had been careless of her to say such things aloud in a corridor, she cursed, as she stared at Amaya's back, searching for words she could not find.

"There's an urgent meeting in the control room." she called softly over her shoulder, more coldly than Kallen expected. Kallen opened her mouth to reply, before she turned, straightened and continued down the corridor, leaving a shocked Kallen in her wake.

* * *

"What?" Lelouch snapped, surprise taking her as Lelouch repeated, bewilderment running through his head,

"A marriage of convenience?" Amaya nodded, eyes narrowing in thought as she sighed,

"Yes. Invitations to the ceremony were sent to the Sumeragi Concern." She stood from her seat as she explained, "The Empress, Tianzi, is the bride. She has invited Kaguya," her eyes went to a nervous Kaguya as she continued, "as a friend." Lelouch nodded slowly, before Amaya began, cautiously,

"And...The groom..." she looked up at him through his mask as Lelouch felt anticipation build. "It's Odysseus. The First Prince of Britannia, Heir Presumptive." Lelouch mentally cursed, realizing this would be near impossible to politically prevent the marriage.

"The plan we have prepared will not be ready, time wise." Diethard needlessly pointed out, a short silence following. "It can't be that the Eunuch Generals..."

"No..." Lelouch shook his head as he sighed, "It was a move made by Britannia." '_In order to place themselves in such a position to expel us from our haven, or even capture the Black Knights themselves...The Chinese Federation will be in their control...' _Lelouch clenched his jaw an anger as Ohgi hesitantly began,

"Then we're..." he trailed off in silence, Lelouch's thoughts exactly filling the silence to the whole room. Lelouch narrowing his eyes as he answered lowly,

"The worst case scenario."

'_Damn.' _Lelouch cursed mentally again, '_I had planned to already be controlling Tianzi before this happened. To think that the mediocre Prince would be used this early.'_

"What are you all worried about?" Tamaki sighed, rolling his eyes before adding, "Britannia doesn't concern us, right?" Lelouch felt his eyebrows heighten at the idiocy of the man as he continued, shrugging, and "We were exiled."

"It's not like we've been forgiven." Futaba, one of the newer volunteer members who ran the Ikaruga's defence system, pointed out. Amaya nodded, before adding lowly, deep in thought,

"Britannia is attempting to take the land we were exiled to. They'll turn the Chinese Federation against us with their new influence." she glanced back at Lelouch as she sighed, "And if that happens, we are, what the professionals call, screwed."

"So what the bloody hell are we!" Tamaki snapped, eyes widening as he spat, "Some damn wedding gift!"

"Hey, that's a nice way to put it!" Kaguya's eyes sparkled as she gasped, Lelouch seeing Amaya nod in agreement.

"Certainly a very fitting place for us in all this."

"Why the hell are we sitting around here for?" Tamaki ignored them as he added, desperately, "This is a HUGE PROBLEM!"

"Well done, Tamaki." Kallen snapped, as Amaya added,

"Why do you think we are all talking about it?"

"Zero, behind this..." Diethard hesitantly began, Lelouch nodding in silent agreement as he sullenly concluded,

"Indeed. There is another man." Lelouch narrowed his eyes as his brother, Schneizel, flashed through his thoughts. "A chance to resolve both the icy Chinese Federation foreign relations, and put an end to the Black Knights, all under the guise of a _marriage of convenience."_

Lelouch shook his head as he hissed,

"A man that played such a devil-like move..."

* * *

Xingke stood frozen as he stood on the runway, to welcome Prince Schneizel El Britannia, along with a handful of Eunuchs.

As he saw the blond man step out of the plane, he managed to choke out what had bewildered him for the last five minutes, since he had discovered his purpose for arriving in the Federation.

"They're going to sell Empress Tianzi...To...Britannia...?"

He felt anger cloud his emotions as he made a note to call an immediate meeting of his supporters.

To save the Chine Federation from Britannia.

To stop the marriage of convenience.

To save Tianzi.

But...Xingke's heart clenched, as he realized the price for this would be...

Peace.

* * *

"So, we're going?" Kallen asked hesitantly as Amaya nodded. "We have been given four tickets. One for Kaguya, one for myself, one for Zero," she glanced back at Kallen as she concluded, "and one to act as both Kaguya and Zero's guard."

Kallen nodded in understanding as she followed Amaya towards the residence area, in order to prepare for the event. She stared at Amayas back as she followed her into her quarters, the doors hissing closed behind her.

Amaya paused then. Kallen stared at her back as she turned, slowly, her eyes meeting Kallens. Kallen felt shock course through her as she realized something she had dreaded.

Amaya had heard her that morning.

"Amaya..." Amaya shook her head, slowly placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me." Kallen felt her throat dry as Amaya stared at her. "Tell me the truth." she urged, Kallen swallowing as she realized there was no way out of this...

"Amaya…I love Lelouch!" Amaya's hands dropped as Kallen's eyes filled with tears, taking shaking breaths after her proclamation. Amaya's mouth opened slightly, trying to find the words, as Kallen continued, suddenly unable to stop speaking,

"I love how he always has a miraculous plan, I love how he keeps calm in any situation, I love how he can keep going, no matter what-"

"You don't love him…" Amaya suddenly whispered lowly, her eyes never leaving Kallen's as her eyes widened.

"Yes, I do Amaya!" she cried as Amaya continued, her eyes wide,

"No…You don't love Lelouch…" she never took her eyes away as she declared, coldly,

"You love _Zero._" Kallen stared at her, her hands falling limply by her sides as Amaya continued to stare at her.

"N-no…" Kallen whispered, the word echoing around the room. Amaya said nothing, as Kallen continued, "I…I love him…" Amaya's eyes continued to stare at Kallen, as she declared, simply, quietly,

"Zero is but one small, almost non-existent, part of who Lelouch is." Kallen shook her head as she took a step back. "No, Amaya, I…I don't love Zero…"

"Really?" Amaya whispered as she took a step nearer. "All that you have listed are characteristics of Zero." Amaya's eyes narrowed as she prompted,

"Name any characteristics of_ Lelouch_ that you _'love'_!" Kallen blinked again, opening her mouth as she began,

"I...I..." her mind ran through Lelouch in school-her heart panged as she refused to admit she had not thought much of him. In fact, when she thought about it...She knew nothing about Lelouch...

Amaya shook her head in shock as she turned around.

"And after you abandoned him on that island, too..." she heard the anger rise in Amaya's tone, as she began,

"You know the position I was in-"

"All I know is the result!" Amaya snapped, turning again before concluding, "Lelouch lost his memories for almost a year, the Black Knights lost Zero, the Japanese lost their saviour, Nunnally lost her brother, the student council lost their friend, and I lost Lelouch!"

Kallen looked away, her heart torn as silence fell.

"...Get ready for tonight." Amaya finally sighed, turning to her wardrobe. Kallen blinked in shock.

"What?" Amaya turned warily around as she explained lowly,

"Your feelings are your own, and frankly, so are Lelouch's. I trust his." Kallen stared at her as she continued, "You are one of the best pilots. Do you really think I'm going to, what, fire you for your supposed love of Lelouch?" Kallen didn't reply, as she added,

"This will have no implication on our professional relationship." she added, Kallen wincing at the word 'professional'. Amaya saw this, and looked away, adding, "Give me some time, Kallen..."

Kallen nodded warily, before turning herself towards the uniform storage unit in her room.

* * *

Suzaku portrayed no emotion as his eyes once more flitted over the elaborate Royal Engagement Ball. The Interior was nothing less than magnificent. The fine outfits worn by the Britannian nobles, as well as the Eunuchs, were glimmering amidst the sound of the band playing, glasses of champagne chinking, light conversation and polite laughter.

Yes. The Ball was magnificent...Yet Suzaku could not enjoy it. He understood this marriage was a powerful alliance for Britannia. He understood this would corner Zero...Yet, he could not help but feel a twinge of doubt as he saw the young, terrified Empress up at the Podium, next to the elder by at least 20 years Prince Odysseus, who himself looked slightly, if not acceptably, weary of the young Empress.

"Did the Empress acknowledge all this?" he found himself asking Cecile as they did yet another aimless stroll around the room. Cecile paused before expressing a regretful sigh.

"If their side is saying its okay, then the only thing we can do is to trust them..." the flat-open doubt and avoidance of the sentence caused a short pause to form between the two, before she added, with another twinge of regret, "This is the one path towards peace."

Suzaku released a small sigh of relief that he wasn't the only person feeling regretful of the marriage before agreeing with a sad smile.

"But anyway," Cecile smiled, trying to wisely change subject, "Let's try to enjoy our time here as guests!"

"SUZAKU!" Suzaku released a wary sigh as he heard the overly-hyper call of Gino Weinberg hurrying up to him. "I found it, I found it!" His sky blue eyes sparkled as he beamed, holding out a tray, "This is it, right? The charred newt you were talking about before. How do you eat this thing?"

Suzaku could only stare at the decorative newt carved painstakingly from carrots as he slowly observed, "Gino...That's just decor for the dish..." Confusion flashed past Gino's eyes as he glanced down at the plate again, repeating,

"...Decor...?" his eyes met Cecile's as he whined, "But we just ate a similar looking bird just now, didn't we?" Suzaku blinked, his eyes widening in realization as he rounded on Cecile.

"Bird...? You mean a phoenix?" Cecile smiled sheepishly as she gasped,

"Was it really that kind of dish?" her gaze turned pensive as she added, "I thought it was meat, but it was carrots-" she paused as she suddenly turned to Anya on her portable computer/phone, under specific instructions from the missing Knight of Two to take pictures of the mythological 'charred newt'.

Suzaku sighed as he shook his head away from the depressed whining of Gino, his eyes meeting Milly's from across the room, attending the Ball with Lloyd, whom it was recently discovered, was still her fiancé.

"I wish Dimitri was here!" Gino whined again as Suzaku glanced back,

"The Knight of One called him back for a briefing-" Gino rolled his eyes before pouting,

"His dad really is a slave-driver! He could have at least let me come back too..." Suzaku shrugged before reminding,

"This is an official event for Britannia's foreign affairs; they needed at least Three Knights of Rounds. Especially as Prince Schneizel is attending to celebrate the marriage, he organized it after all..." Suzaku paused as he again found himself staring at the scared little girl on the podium, and only managed to tear his eyes away as the Announcer suddenly proclaimed,

"The Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, the Second Prince Schneizel has arrived." all eyes of the Ball turned immediately to the entrance staircase as he gracefully ascended into the Ball. Suzaku's eyes, however, fell on his partner...

"Nina...?" he murmured, all noting how he actually had a partner. All knew that Schneizel was barely ever seen with a woman, and even rarer still was with that woman for more than one dance. Suzaku saw directly that this was the case, and Nina was there not as a date, but a companion. Schneizel was, although arguably the most eligible bachelor in the Empire, forever single, probably waiting for his arranged marriage to a foreign Princess or daughter of a noble.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed slightly, however, as he saw her attire. He felt the knife in his heart slowly twist as he saw the resemblance to Euphy's style...His eyes dropped as he made another reminder to visit the mainland as soon as possible to visit Euphy, who was being kept in a secret location, lest the Elevens attempt revenge on the comatose girl they believed slaughtered innocent people.

Suzaku buried these thoughts to the back of his mind as he, Gino and Anya all knelt in a line before Schneizel. "It has been a long time, Your Highness. His Majesty has instructed us to be under your command here, Prince Schneizel." Gino, as Knight of Three, greeted the was the slightest of pauses before Schneizel responded, warmly and impressed,

"Three knights members, how extremely dependable...However..." Gino glanced upwards in shock as he queried,

"Ah...Yes, Your Highness...?" Schneizel smiled warmly down at them in jest before exclaiming,

"This is a night of celebration. I wish you would be a bit more relaxed." Gino smiled sheepishly before agreeing,

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku stood from his kneel just as Nina asked inquisitively,

"Suzaku, how is everyone at the academy doing?" Suzaku smiled, winking as he nodded towards Milly.

"Look over there." he smiled, Milly waving as she called, "Hi!" Nina's eyes widened before she smiled,

"Milly!" Suzaku released a breath he did not realize he had been holding, as he found himself again ignoring the Podium.

Taking a deep breath, he told himself, yet again, to try and enjoy the evening.

* * *

"The Eunuch Generals and Schneizel already have a secret pact. Marriage and cession of territory. Therefore, they will receive Britannian peerage." Zhao Xianglin began bitterly, Xingke's eyes narrowing as he gazed down at the illuminated map of the Forbidden City on the table between them.

"Peerage?" he repeated, anger welling in his tone as he felt his jaw clench. "They would sell their own country for status?"

"What of the people?" another of his comrades spat, eyes glaring as he slammed his hand onto the table, another snapping,

"We have to kill the Eunuch Generals!"

"Yes! We need to stop the wedding, even if it means moving up our plans!" Xingke's eyes moved over to them as he mentally calculated this new information.

"However," Xianglin mirrored his thoughts, "If we initiate a coup d'état now, we would certainly be going to war with Britannia." there was a moment of silence as Xingke crossed his arms, staring again at the map as he felt all eyes fall on him, waiting for his decision.

"Choose peace..." he finally concluded, "Or..."

He paused, his eyes closing momentarily as he remembered the first time he had seen his Empress. Face pressed into the dirt before her feet, his guard asking for his execution order...

And her, so young then, he thought painfully, saving his life.

And then him promising her that one day, he would take her away from these walls entrapping her. He promised her, touching their little fingers and thumbs together,

_'The Pledge of Eternal Harmony'._

Xingke that night gazed down upon the Hall where the celebration was held, as he wondered aloud, silently to himself,

"To protect the Empress or the alliance for peace..."

He stayed put for another moment, his fist clenching as he knew the decision he had to make.

And then, he turned, and headed back to the meeting to let them know his final decision.

* * *

"Representative of the Sumeragi Concern, Sumeragi Kaguya!" Suzaku felt himself freeze.

"...Kaguya...?" Suzaku repeated in confusion, before realization took hold of his heart. "What?" Suzaku whisked around as gasps ran through the room. And they had every right to.

For standing just behind Prince Schneizel, stood his little cousin Kaguya, next to Kallen. And on her right, even more shockingly...Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw.

"Zero and his Lady." Kanon Maldini, Prince Schenizel's Aide noted with a frown. "Coming in so openly..."

"Guren's pilot too..." Gino noted, his eyes sparkling before Anya added monotonously,

"Things just got interesting..."

Within five seconds, the red clad guards of the Forbidden City had the four wanted criminals surrounded, weapons aimed right at them. Suzaku felt his anger rise as he saw the Lady of Zero smirk up at Zero, who returned with a nod, before he saw Schneizel move out of the corner of his eye.

"Stop this fight already." he ordered sternly, adding, "Tonight is a celebration, no?"

"But," a Eunuch whined before he turned his attention to Kaguya.

"Miss Sumeragi, could you refrain from bringing Zero and his guests with you at tomorrow's ceremony?" Kaguya opened her mouth to argue, before glancing up at the Lady of Zero, who nodded.

"That cannot be helped, I suppose." she answered slowly, as the Eunuch angrily spat,

"If the Prime Minister demands it...Dismissed!" with one hand signal, the guards all moved back, Schneizel moving forward. Anger welled within him as he quickly moved before his path, facing Zero.

For a moment, he glared at the mask, convinced that it was both Lelouch and not Lelouch under that mask. He gazed back silently at him, and Suzaku could imagine Lelouch's violet eyes meeting his gaze with a smirk...

"Kururugi, do you remember me?" Kaguya beamed as she twirled in front of Zero, hands on her hips so like the Lady of Zero, as her eyes glittered, Gino and Anya coming up beside him. "Your cousin?"

"Of course." Suzaku answered softly, as he felt the eyes of Gino fall on him.

"Now Kaguya," the Lady of Zero smiled, standing beside Kaguya, hands also on her hips as she stood next to her, her eyes falling on Suzaku behind her mask. "You know that Suzaku no longer considers us his family. That placement is now reserved for Britannia, like his loyalty that used to belong to Japan."

Suzaku clenched his fists as Kaguya smiled sadly at her, the Lady of Zero now moving beside her, gently resting a hand on one hip, her mouth coolly melting into a calm smile.

"All the same," she continued, "here we must save our personal matters for the battlefield, right," her head tilted slightly before confirming, "Suzaku?" Suzaku did not reply, his eyes narrowing before she brightly added, clapping her hands together,

"Ah, which brings me to my Lord Weinberg and Lady Alstreim!" she smiled warmly at them as they stared at her in grim silence. "You are both such wonderful amusements on the battlefield! You have both certainly been improving as of late! Along with Lord Waldstein, of course." she did not pause before adding, "Me and Kaguya both do hope Suzaku has not been causing you too much trouble?"

"Only about as much trouble as _you_ seem to cause for your people." Suzaku shot back in equal annoyance. She managed to retain her smile as they stared at each other in a death stare for a second, before Kaguya pouted. She too glanced at Suzaku before regaining her smile, clasping her hands before noting,

"Come on now, we should all be nice, now that we are the only ones left of the Six Houses of Kyoto, after all." there was no pause before Suzaku interjected slightly coldly at the memory of Kirihara,

"Kirihara and the others were all supporters of terrorism. The death penalty couldn't be avoided." Suzaku declared this with a stern glare at the terrorist in general noting the Lady tense in anger at his words, before Kaguya sighed, hands on her hips, shaking her head,

"Have you forgotten about the fact that Lord Zero saved your life in the past?" Suzaku felt as through icy water had been thrown on him as she added with another judgemental sigh, "Do you plan on bringing the death penalty on the one who saved your life?"

Suzaku felt his chest seize as his gaze fell again on Zero, who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet as he answered coldly, "That is a completely different case."

"Such a pity!" Kaguya sighed, clapping her hands together as she pouted up at Suzaku, "If only words could kill a person!"

"Prince Schneizel." silence fell as Zero spoke. Suzaku's eyes flew from Zero to an amused Schneizel as Zero added, "A game of chess, if you will?" Schenizel's chest tightened as a slow smile spread over Schneizel's calculating face, eyebrow rising questionably as Zero continued,

"If I win, I would like you to give me Lord Kururugi." Suzaku's eyes widened as a gasp of confusion caused him to blink.

"What?" Kallen spluttered as even the Lady of Zero and Kaguya's heads suddenly spun to look at Zero as if he were mad.

"Are you mad?" Suzaku heard the Lady of Zero hiss pointingly quietly as he continued, pointingly ignoring her query,

"I shall give him to Kaguya." Kaguya squealed with excitement as she clapped her hands, eyes wide with excitement as the Lady of Zero simply let out a low breath.

"That would be the best present ever!" she cried as she gazed up at Suzaku. He continued to gaze, however at Schneizel as he continued softly,

"Please await my good news." he asked softly as Schneizel gazed at him, sizing him up.

"And if I win," he responded softly, "I will have you take off your mask."

A silence fell.

Suzaku stared in shock at Schneizel as the Lady of Zero gazed in silence, her lips tightening notably.

"Fine by me." was Zero's surprising answer, as the Lady of Zero finally gazed at him in shock. Schneizel, from behind the three Knights, laughed amusingly for a moment before noting,

"This may turn out to be an entertaining bonus."

* * *

"_You are an idiot!"_ Lelouch smirked as they headed towards the room set up for the game, Amaya hissing angrily in his ear for the millionth time. "_Baka, fool, moron, ejit, idiot!"_

"I know what I'm doing." he responded with a grin, Kallen following a few steps behind, and Schneizel a few meters ahead. He paused as she spun in front of him, her blazing eyes hidden by her mask.

"This isn't a chess game in the garden anymore!" she hissed, "You bet your identity as Zero-"

"As long as Suzaku is gone from here, I can cast my Geass on everyone." he murmured in her ear as she did not relax. She seemed, Lelouch thought, confused, angrier.

"That's what this is about!" she hissed, "I could have distracted him-"

"He would never have fallen for that." he returned, as he continued to walk, Amaya behind him. He was forced to pause again as she caught him by the cape, and spun in front of him again.

"I know why you're doing this," she nearly growled, "Schenizel's the only one who you have never won against-" Lelouch wanted to roll his eyes, but Amaya continued. "I get it. You need to beat him." she looked pleadingly up, "But this isn't the right time-"

"There will never be the right time." he suddenly responded lowly, Amaya shaking her head as she pleaded again,

"Lelouch, please, not tonight, _not betting your identity-"_

_"_Do you believe in me?" the question burst from his lips before he even thought them, startling Amaya.

"Of course I do!" she snapped, her hands shaking, "I'm asking you-"

"I'm asking you to trust me." he responded softly, touching her shoulder. He paused. "I need to do this." he found himself whispering lowly, his grip tightening.

Amaya gazed at him for a moment.

"Is something the matter?" Schneizel's voice broke through like a stone. He held her gaze for another moment before she replied, still looking into his eyes, through his mask,

"We are coming now."

And Lelouch smiled as she stood aside, and walked by him into the room.

* * *

Gino gazed with interest across the room as Zero made another silent move. He noted the Lady of Zero, standing at his right, watching intently, frowning in thought as Schneizal cooly made a counter move. He frowned as she reminded him of someone...The way she clenched her jaw...He shook his head, dismissing it as ridiculous to say the least.

"So..." Anya noted, grasping his attention, "This is the ace of the Black Knights, pilot of the Guren." he glanced down as she zoomed in on Kallen Stadfelds, or Kozuki Kallen's face, staring stoically ahead, alert and cautious. He noted how her hair matched her knightmare, and nearly smirked at the irony.

"Yeah, the one from before..." he noted, recalling her rising to distract them as the Lady of Zero escaped."She's better looking than her wanted poster." he noted, giving her a wave and a wink, receiving a raised eyebrow and a glare in return.

"I can feel it's going to be a fun night." he chuckled down to Anya, who paused as she received a text.

"Dimitri says to stop being distracted by pretty girls." she noted, Gino rolling his eyes in indignation as he muttered,

"So he is watching, then..." he paused as a clack rang across the room. Zero made another move.

"Prince Schneizel is losing." Anya commented neutrally as Gino glanced again at the poker-masked Zero. Gino furrowed his brow as he took in Schneizel's calm composure, noting softly,

"Don't bet on it."

* * *

"I didn't expect you to strike back there." behind his mask, Lelouch furrowed his brow in thought as he gazed into brother's calm and composed eyes. He had always wondered how he could keep such a straight poker face when he was young; '_Remember,'_ he felt a voice tell himself as he glanced at his own pieces, '_You have also learned how to keep a poker face.'_

'_To be expected of Schneizel,'_ he admitted reluctantly, '_The one man I couldn't defeat...' _he felt a grin tug at the corners of his lips as he gently reached for his King.

'_But that was 8 years ago...'_

"King?" Schneizel raised an eyebrow of interest and shock as he held the piece floating for a moment amongst the gasps and murmurs of the crowd.

"If the King doesn't move personally," he challenged, "his subordinates will not follow." and with that, he placed the King on the board, glancing back at Schneizel, awaiting his reaction.

"A good insight." Schneizel bowed his head in agreement as he concluded gently, "Well then, I shall do the same." Lelouch's mouth opened in shock as he picked up his own white king, and moved it nearly directly before his own.

_'Unexpected.' _he noted, glancing up at Amaya, who had remained silent throughout the match, watching with interest. He glanced back at the match, his fist clenching as he moved his piece, and the dance began.

The game had turned from one of intrigue to one of stubbornness; this match, Lelouch realized, would define how much he had changed since his days as a child in the Palace Villa, to prove to himself how far he had come. With that, he moved his piece a final time, a grin forming.

"And?" he asked, glancing back towards his brother, "You won't be able to advance any further." he felt a prick of annoyance as he simply gazed at the board thoughtfully, a hand on his cheek as he noted,

"Hmm...At this rate, it'll end up being a threefold repetition." Lelouch paused a moment, before reluctantly accepting this. His point had been made; he was as good as Schneizel. He glanced at Amaya who gave a short nod.

"It's not the desired outcome, but shall we call it a tie?"

"No." Lelouch blinked, his mouth opening slightly as Schneizel continued, "You must not underestimate the White King." and smiled, leaning forward and picking up his white King..._And placing it right before his own._

"It can't be..." Lelouch felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared incomprehensively from the board to Schneizel.

"Checkmate." _He was letting him win._

He felt his calm gaze stare through him, into his own eyes as he tried to process the insult.

"What is the meaning of this?" he felt the words bite from him as he felt rage boil. "Are you telling me to grab victory?"

'_By accepting this, it signifies my submission to him-' _he did not feel his fingers bite into the arms of his seat as he grit his teeth.

_'I cannot allow this...This kind of humiliation!'_ and with that, he moved his King back-a sitting duck for Schneizel's own King. He felt Amaya's gasp and knew the sacrifice he had made. His identity. He gazed at Schneizel as he found he did not regret it.

Schneizel gazed at him for a moment, as though trying to sum him up.

"His Majesty would have taken the King without any hesitation." Lelouch felt a strangled gasp leave him, eyes widening in rage as he added, "I seem to understand what kind of a person you are now..."

"_Schneizel...'_ He was about to respond, however, he was stopped. Amaya snapped, "Kallen!" as she stood in front of him, Kallen whipping to her right as a girl in pink had flung herself in his direction, a knife in hand.

Lelouch gripped Amaya by her upped arms, nearly throwing her behind her as he whipped around, coming nearly face to face with a raging...

_'Nina?' _

"Zero! Vengeance for Princess Euphemia!" He stared in shock at her distressed figure, struggling hard against Suzaku's , however, was not his concern,

"Are you alright, my Lady?" he asked, glancing toward Amaya, who nodded.

"I'm fine, Zero." she replied through Nina's rants as Suzaku.

"Looks like you're an eleven after all!" she screamed at him, breaking free as he stared at her shocked, diving again at him only to be caught by Kallen.

"Kallen..." she whimpered as she backed away, the knife flung from her hands, tears streaming down her face. "You're half Britannian, yet you-"

"No." she snapped, unemotional as she corrected sternly, "I am Japanese." he felt Amaya move beside him as Nina gazed in disgust at her.

"Japanese? You mean an Eleven, right? An eleven pretending to be my friend!" Lelouch stared in shock as she screamed, "Give her back! Give Princess Euphemia back!"

She fell into Suzaku as he caught her, muttering "He...He killed her..." as Suzaku gazed hatefully at him, Nina dropping to the floor, sobbing madly.

"Nina..." he heard Kallen sigh as she bent down to her level, grasping the fallen knife as she began slowly, "I'm sorry...For all that I've done...But..." silently, she handed the knife over to Gino, who helped pick her up and carry the girl over to a guard to take her out of the silence stricken room.

"Forgive me, Zero..." the call drew the attention back to Schneizel, who held the white King in his hand. His eyes widened as he gently tapped it against his own, the Black King falling with a soft tap that echoed around the room. "But I believe I win."

Lelouch stared at him in shock as he felt Amaya freeze. The room came alive again as he stood, staring across at him. Whispers grew, as he felt his chest go numb.

Lost. He had lost again to him...

* * *

"Now, Zero…" Schenizel announced, silence descending as he continued, "I'll have you hold up you're end of the bargain…" Gasps flew as Amaya's eyes widened behind her mask, as Lelouch declared, his fists clenched,

"…I am a man of my word…"

"Wait!" all eyes turned to her as she leapt before Lelouch, before Schneizel. "I'll remove my mask instead!" she declared, as Schenizel raised an eyebrow of intrigue.

"My…Quite a show of loyalty, I will admit, my Lady…A loyalty and courage I greatly admire." he bowed his head slightly to her before continuing, "However, the deal was for Zero to remove his-"

"Which would be better?" Amaya interrupted, "The Rebel's mere identity, or the true identity of a Princess of Japan, Zero's Commander in Chief and pilot of the trump knightmare frame of the Black Knights?" she paused, seeing silence descend upon the room, as she continued, adding,

"And let's not forget the last surviving member of the Fujiwara!"

her heart beat wildly as she saw she had caught Schenizel's attention, his eyes glittering with interest as Lelouch touched her shoulder.

"Fujiwara-sama, stop this foolishness!" he stated, with a pleading tone. However, the room descended into silence as Schneizel gave a slow nod, his eyes coolly resting upon Amaya as he announced for the room to hear,

"Lady Fujiwara, I accept your offer…Instead of Zero, you shall remove your mask…Right here, before me." Amaya's eyes widened slightly at that, as she glanced at a suddenly alert Suzaku.

"…Here…?" she repeated, as Suzaku's eyes narrowed slightly. Schneizel gave a nod, as Amaya felt something flew over her. She felt Lelouch grasp her shoulder again.

"For God's sake, Fujiwara-sama-"

"No…" she whispered, a small smile spreading across her face. She looked Suzaku in the eye, as she turned to Schneizel. "I want them to know…" glancing back she met Schneizel's eyes as she began lowly,

"I want your word that you will keep to our agreement. Zero shall not have to remove his mask." she felt Lelouch's grip tighten on her shoulder as he began, fear creeping in his tone,

"My Lady..."

"You have my utmost word, my Lady. These good people shall serve as witnesses that Zero needn't reveal his identity at this moment it time, that is, if you instead take his place." Amaya nodded, as silence descended upon the room.

"Very well then..." she whispered, her hands, almost like she were in a dream, moving to the side of her mask. She felt Lelouch's hand leave her shoulder, accepting that she truly was going to do this. She took an intake of breath, feeling the smooth and cool mask underneath her fingertips.

She had been protected by this mask for so long...Not just during the Rebellion, but since Japan was destroyed...She had hidden behind it for so long, so many years...

'_Well...'_ Amaya felt the situation almost comical as she felt a small smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes a millisecond. '_I won't hide any longer...' _And with that, Amaya pulled the mask away, and opened her eyes.

The silence became tense as she declared for all to hear, being transmitted all over the Chinese Federation, Britannia and most importantly, Area 11,

"My name is Fujiwara Amaya," She saw Suzaku's face wince in pain, his jaw clenching as she continued, "daughter of Fujiwara Mai, granddaughter of Fujiwara Hiroto," her eyes now went to Schneizel whose face now dawned a somewhat amused smile, his eyes glittering mysteriously as she continued,

"the Head and Hime-sama of the Fujiwara Clan, and the future Empress of Japan!"

A few seconds passed before the whispers rose, whispers turning to confusion, confusion turning to anger and disbelief, as Lelouch whispered how they should leave, his hand returning to her shoulder. Amaya could not and would not move, surrounded by the anger not only in the room, but Amaya knew, all over Britannia and Area 11.

_"The daughter of Mai Fujiwara?"_

_"Wasn't she the wife of the Knight of One, Duke Waldstein?"_

_"No it can't be, his daughter was killed! She along with his wife!"_

_"But she looks so much like her...She definitely looks Britannian..."_

"_Dear God, she is a Fujiwara!"_

_"Don't you forget her Fujiwara mother! She's a half-number!"_

_"A traitor! A half-number traitor of nobility and Britannia!"_

_"A Britannian woman on the throne of Japan? As if she'll be accepted..."_

"It seems my prediction has come to pass..." Amaya's eyes once more turned to Schneizel, narrowing in suspicion as she snapped,

"Excuse me?" Schneizel lowered his head a moment in apology before explaining, with a soft smile,

"Forgive me, my Lady Waldstein, it is only that..." her head cocked slightly as he released a low chuckle, "I have had my suspicion that _you_ may have been the Lady of Zero for some time now..." Amaya's eyes widened slightly as she felt her throat constrict, surprise taking hold of her as she blinked for a moment. She clenched her fist as she regained her composure,

"I remind you that I am to be addressed as Hime-sama, as according to my rank in Japan!" she snapped, staring Schneizel straight in the eye as he bowed his head for a moment.

"My apologies, my Lady." he began, surprisingly politely, "It is simply that I recognize you as Lady Waldstein." he added with a chuckle, Amaya's hand clenching once more before she coldly answered,

"That is no longer my name, _Your Highness_." she answered, throwing out his formal title as she stood straighter. She again felt her rage boil as he only nodded in..._sympathy, _Amaya thought, disgusted.

"I am afraid though, my Lady, that by calling you by that title would be acknowledging Area 11 as 'Japan'." he sighed before adding, "I must settle, therefore, in calling you 'My Lady'." Amaya clenched her jaw as she stared icily at him, his light violet eyes twinkling as they stared innocently back.

"You have most certainly changed in these years, my Lady..." he voiced softly, his eyes glittering as Zero swept before her.

"Prince Schneizel," he began lowly, anger swelling even through his mask. "It is at this point, that we shall take our leave." Schneizel raised an eyebrow as he nodded in agreement, adding with a sigh,

"That may be wise." he bowed his head slightly before smiling, "I congratulate you. You were an esteemed opponent."Amaya saw Lelouch's fist tighten as he said this, and anger took hold of her.

"I would say more than esteemed." Amaya suddenly called, standing beside Lelouch. She eyes Schneizel before explaining, "This match not only shows Zero's intellect, but also his integrity. Zero has proved that he would rather lose the entire game, than subject himself to the humiliation of a false win." her eyes met Schneizel's as she added darkly,

"I believe this speaks volumes for ones character. Wouldn't you say?" she ignored the gasps running through the room as she saw Schneizel's lip twitch upwards once more, a chuckle rising as he nodded.

"I agree with you, my Lady." Amaya then blinked in shock as he suddenly called a waiter over, delicately taking a glass of champagne in his hands before adding,

"I'm afraid I must also remind you and your cousin to refrain from bringing Zero with you to the wedding tomorrow..." Amaya clenched her jaw, nodding as she ground out,

"Of course."

"I look forward until our next match..." he noted, dipping his head to her as she felt Lelouch beside her.

"We have to go!" he whispered urgently in her ear, Amaya nodding as she turned on her heel, Kallen following as she swept from the room, without so much as a backwards glance.

Perhaps if she had, she would have noticed the plotting gleam of Schneizel's eyes, as he took a sip of the champagne, his eyes following her until she had left the room completely.

* * *

"What have you done?"

Lelouch did not hold back as the doors closed behind them as they entered his private quarters. The trip there had been a silent one, and upon returning back to Penglai, no one had spoken. No one knew what to say.

"What have you done?" he repeated as he threw his helmet across the room, eyes blazing as he crossed the room, clutching her shoulders. "You were never to take the fall for me, how could you-"

"How could I not?" she snapped, shrugging his hands off as she glared back. "I told you it was too big a risk-" Lelouch cursed as he turned, holding his head in his hands.

"Was I supposed to watch as the Black Knights strongest card was stolen away?"

"Yes!" he snapped, glaring back as Amaya put her hands on her hips in defiance. "You were not supposed to intervene-"

"What would have happened," she snapped right back, "If I had let you reveal yourself?" a silence fell as she continued, "The Emperor would know, Suzaku would know, Schneizel would know, the whole world would know!"

Lelouch dragged himself to a seat as he felt all his strength leave him. Amaya followed as she ranted,

"The world would know that Zero, the crusader against the Britannian Empire, was an exiled Britannian Prince! They would think the Black Knights were not fighting for freedom, but for your revenge against the Emperor." she leaned over Lelouch, eyes blazing as she continued,

"We would lose nearly all our support nationwide, we would lose maybe even the Black Knights support, you would have been left to suffer the consequences! The Black Knights would have fallen, and I was not going to let that happen. I sacrificed my secret to save the Black Knights and you."

Lelouch said nothing as he looked past her. He knew what she said was true...But to sacrifice her most precious secret...

"My identity was bound to be revealed." she continued, as though sensing his thoughts. "Either way, one day, I would have had to reveal my identity. It was simply a matter of timing, and for what reason." she smiled before adding, "Besides," Lelouch glanced at her as she shrugged, "It's the way of the Samurai to sacrifice themselves for their comrades."

Lelouch sighed as he covered his eyes with his hands, Amaya sitting beside him as she shrugged again,

"Frankly, I'm glad the secrets out. One burden off my shoulders."

"But your father..." he drew off as Amaya's eyes darkened, her lips tightened.

"Yes." she nodded, "He knows. So does the whole of Britannia, Japan and the world." She glanced over at him, fire in her eyes as a plan whirred through her head.

"I bet that they will, most likely tomorrow, make a grand speech centred on it." Lelouch noted as she nodded standing again as she sighed gravelly,

"I won't let them dig my grave." he blinked as she moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he called, springing to his feet and reaching for his mask. She turned, putting her hand on the door as she announced,

"To change into my Lady of Zero suit."

"Why?" he furrowed his brow as he followed her out of the room.

"Because if there is going to be an announcement about my identity," she sighed, as they walked down the corridor,

"Then I'm going to be the first one making it." Lelouch smiled, chuckling as he noted,

"You're more cunning than most people realize." she sighed as she glanced at him.

"Can you get the tech nerds to prepare a nationwide broadcast to Japan within the next half hour?" she asked, shrugging before sighing, "Best not to leave it too long." Lelouch chuckled as he nodded.

"Right away, my Lady."

* * *

"Good Evening, people of Japan." Amaya paused a second before continuing, her voice maintaining order in its tone. "I am Fujiwara Amaya Hime-sama, the rightful Empress of Japan. Otherwise known as the Lady of Zero." She paused again before releasing a sigh.

"I realise the controversy rippling through you all even as I speak to you now. Why did I hide my identity? Why choose now to reveal all?" she smiled sadly before continuing, "As you all know, I am half-Britannian. Many therefore doubt my great love and loyalty to my country...The truth was, I was afraid. I was afraid of that doubt." She paused, gazing out as she continued softly,

"However, as the last year has passed…You, the people of Japan, have over and over inspired and shocked me with both your loyalty and your courage." She smiled softly at the screen as she added, her hand touching her heart,

"You have made me brave…And so I promised myself, tonight, that now, I am going to be brave for you…" She clenched her hand for a moment, before taking a deliberate pause to look at the camera, gazing intently through towards the eyes of her people.

"The Britannians believe that because of my blood, you will forsake me." She declared softly, "They believe that now, after I have revealed my identity to you all, that the Black Knights and Zero will lose support." She felt a chuckle rise as she continued to gaze into the camera to her people.

"I do not believe that." She felt her grin deepen as she felt herself stand straighter. "I wish to ask you, every person in this great nation who calls themselves, openly or secretly, Japanese, to help me prove them wrong." She threw out her hand to the screen as she continued strongly,

"Prove to them that we are not like them! That we do not discriminate based on blood, religion, nationality or beliefs." She threw her hand back as she clenched it to her chest. "Stand with me, whether as your Lady, you're next Empress, or simply as a fellow Japanese!" she paused, gazing intently at the screen before she added seriously,

"I understand that many will feel torn. I hid my identity. I am accepting my responsibility for my misdeed to the Japanese." She paused, adding softly, "I understand if many will not accept me as their Empress…And I wish it to be known that my first and foremost concern is not of the throne-but of the wishes of my people." She took a deep breath before continuing softly,

"If you do not wish me to take the throne, I will obey your wishes." She continued to hold her gaze as she continued, "If you wish me to take the throne, I will take it proudly and humbly, and rule in accordance of your wishes." She found a smile form as she gazed softly at the camera.

"There was a great speech said once by the Samurai Yoshida Shoin in the 19th century that I greatly admire and believe in." she touched her hand over her heart as she continued strongly,

"The Fujiwara are first and foremost Samurai. We live to protect Japan, and remain loyal solely to its inhabitants." She closed her eyes a second before adding, "This speech sums up everything I wish to convey to my people."

* * *

Schneizel felt a smile form on his face as he watched Amaya gaze strongly out of the screen. Her hauntingly green eyes looked directly into his, and he would have sworn that she was not addressing her people by television...But in their own living room.

_'A natural Royal...'_ he found himself musing, a hand grazing his chin as she began reciting slowly, with deliberation and pride,

"'_Everyone who was born within the pale of our Empire must know the reason why it is called the Great Empire of Japan."_

* * *

Lelouch found himself smiling softly as he watched from the side. Another obstacle from their path, gone...Lelouch released a sigh as he glanced again at Amaya. Unfortunately, he measured, with that obstacle gone, so was Amaya's last line of defence against her father...

_"Isn't our Imperial Dynasty something that has been going on forever from time immemorial, in one single unbroken line?"_

* * *

_"Vassals of His Majesty received their domains from one generation to another. Rulers have been feeding the people, and so we must be grateful for it, and we are greatly indebted to them."_

V.V smirked to himself as he and Charles watched the televised speech. He gently held his glass of wine to his lips as he chuckled.

"So, Jinx..." he mused, Charles glancing down at him as he murmured, "This is where you fit in, in this game..."

* * *

Dimitri sprinted down the hall. Ignoring the shouts of his advisors and subordinates, he threw open the doors leading to the Knights of Rounds Private meeting area, and paused as he saw the television was already on...

And his sister dominating the screen. He felt his strength leave him. His skin paled as he felt his fist clench as he moved forward, holding onto one of the high backed chairs.

"Amaya..." he croaked, eyes wide in disbelief as she continued,

_"Rulers and the people are of one body. Loyalty to the ruler and filial piety to the parents are one and the same thing. In this world, our country is the only one that possesses this character."_

"Good evening, Dimitrios." Dimitri glanced down, and his eyes met the singular eye of his father. He held his face in his intertwined fingers, leaning back, watching with interest and perhaps even amusement.

"You..." Dimitri croaked, staring down at his father, as his father paused the television. "You told me she..." his father glanced up as he spat,

"You told me Amaya died!"

"Yes." The Knight of One nodded, eye meeting his again. Dimitri felt like someone punched him in his stomach. He let go of the chair as he took a few steps back, sure he was going to be sick.

_"You knew."_ the words rushed out before he registered he had said them. "You knew she was alive!" he said nothing for a moment before nodding,

"It was never confirmed she had died." he confessed, as Dimitri clenched his jaw. "Her body was never found. I was aware of the possibility of her survival, but all my searches met a dead end."

"_WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT THESE SEARCHES?" _Dimitri felt his voice get louder with each word as his eyes moved again to the frozen screen. His father stood slowly, causing Dimitri to take another step back.

"Because I anticipated this reaction." he answered, the coldness biting into Dimitri as he added, "Do not forget your place, Knight of Two."

Dimitri stared after him in shock as he unpaused the television, before leaving the room, adding over his shoulder,

"You fly to Area 11 tomorrow, Dimitri. I will follow soon."

* * *

_"As the Imperial line has been so from the beginning of time, our loyalty must also be maintained forever..._

_This is Loyalty." _Amaya again looked into the screen, placing a clenched fist over her heart as she ended,

_"This is the way of the Samurai."_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to update again very soon, after my exams!

Wish me luck everyone!

until then,

mostrandomgirl92 :)_  
_


End file.
